Learning Along the Way
by laurah2215
Summary: Danny has a secret that CJ doesn't know about it. Takes place at the beginning of season 5  I think, it's been a while since I've watched the show . This first document contains Parts 1-3.
1. Parts 1 to 3

Title: Learning Along the Way

Series:

Author: Laura H

Synopsis: Danny has a secret that CJ doesn't know about it. Takes place at the beginning of season 5 (I think, it's been a while since I've watched the show).

Disclaimer: I have no rights to…Are you kidding me?

Part 1

"Have dinner with me tonight," comes the inducement from her doorway.

CJ Cregg glances up from behind her computer screen to find a red-headed man in a suit and suspenders standing in her doorjamb. " Excuse me?"

Slipping her glasses off of her nose, the Press Secretary sighs. " Daniel, I've told you eight or eighty-one times, it isn't going to work between us."

"I'm not asking you out on a date, I'm asking you to have dinner with me," the reporter clarifies, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind himself. " Are you still pissed about the Shareef thing?" The atmosphere was still tense after the President's daughter was kidnapped a couple weeks ago, but CJ seemed to be settling back into routine. CJ had been slightly irked that Danny had uncovered the story that the President had been involved in the assassination of a world leader, but a part of her was grateful that Danny had exposed the truth behind the scandal.

CJ stares into Danny's eyes as he falls into the visitor's chair in front of her desk. " Are you kidding?"

"Okay, then have dinner with me," Danny shrugs, a tiny smile edging around his lips.

"Why?" CJ's shoulders roll back as she leans against her desk chair.

"Because I wanna try out a new meat loaf recipe. Come on, CJ, I…I just wanna see ya." Danny runs his tongue over his lips quickly, resisting the urge to sigh in defeat.

CJ lowers her eyes, silently conceding. "If the AARP meeting doesn't go late, I guess I could do dinner."

Danny practically beams, lifting himself out of his chair. " Great. I'll see you around seven, then? "

CJ nods firmly, placing her glasses back on. "But Danny, we're going to your place, right?"

Danny can't help but smile painfully. "Yeah, God forbid we be out in public."

CJ's face falls in a frown. " I didn't mean…"

Danny puts a hand up to stop her. "I've got to get back to work. I'll see ya later."

CJ is left speechless as Danny retreats out the door.

"This is a nice place. I thought you lived further west," CJ remarks as Danny hangs her jacket in the closet in the foyer of her apartment.

" I moved last year," Danny replies. "That place wasn't big enough."

"Well it's nice," CJ states warmly, following Danny through the foyer into the open-concept kitchen and dining room. There is an island counter and small kitchen table off to the right off the foyer and a living room and sitting area off to the left. In the living room area Danny has a couch and a love seat, along with an entertainment unit with a television set and an arm chair.

"Thanks. Can I get you some wine?" Danny reaches into the cupboards above the kitchen sink to retrieve some glasses while CJ takes a seat at the island counter on a tall stool.

"That'd be great. Whatever you're cooking smells amazing." CJ flips through a copy of the _Washington__Post_ on the counter as Danny pours them each a glass of red wine.

"It's paiea. I hope you like it." Danny hands CJ a glass and briefly grazes her hand with his index finger, instantly sending a pleasant chemical reaction through his body.

"I don't know, but I'm up for trying new things," CJ replies with a shaky breath.

"Well, let's sit down. It's going to take a while to cook." Danny breaks the heated awkwardness by turning and directing them toward the living area and sitting on the couch ,which is parallel with the kitchen counter and facing the television set.

"It's a nice unit you have," CJ remarks, trying to find a benign topic, something to distract her from the fact that she probably should not be having dinner with this reporter when there is so obviously something between them and she needs to suppress it. Even though the President had secured re-election last year, she still did not want to do anything to jeopardize the Administration's reputation. " Wow, you've got quite the film collection. I see you like the war and action genre."

"Have you seen ' A Few Good Men'?" Danny inquires, standing up and scanning his collection of movies.

"No, can't say I've had time to watch anything lately," CJ admits with a chuckle.

"It's great. Do you want to see it?" Danny selects the film from the stand.

CJ shrugs, secretly grateful for the distraction. "Sure, sounds good."

Danny pops the movie into the DVD player and goes through the screen options while CJ settles into the couch.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Sam slept with a prostitute?"

"Well, he didn't know she was a prostitute at the time, but yeah." CJ downs her last sip of wine and leans back into the couch. She and Danny had finished dinner (which had turned out to be delicious- Danny had a skill in the kitchen that she had not expected) and they were enjoying a drink as they moved onto watching another movie. The evening had proceeded with pleasant and light-hearted conversation, not the awkwardness she had anticipated. For the most part, they had avoided intense work-related topics, but had engaged in relevant debates and discussions.

"Wow, that's hilarious," Danny chuckles.

"Okay, but please don't say anything, Danny," CJ requests, suddenly remembering her job for the first time in over two hours.

Danny pauses, his lips pursing. " CJ, I thought we were having a good time tonight, just being friends. I'm not a reporter now. I'm not gonna say anything. I'm not gonna write a story about the things we talk about when we hang out."

CJ briefly blinks before meeting Danny's eyes. " You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, it's hard for me to stop performing my job. I'm very protective of the President and my colleagues."

"I know. And I'm inclined to be scooping out the truth wherever it may be," Danny admits, partly solemnly. He desperately wants this to work with CJ.

CJ frowns ruefully. " Not a perfect friendship makes, huh?"

Danny reaches across the couch and takes CJ's hands. "Nah, I think we're perfect."

Just then, a knock sounds at Danny's front door. Danny looks up before turning back to CJ. " I'm sorry. I'll just check this. It might be my landlord. Excuse me."

Danny heads to the foyer while CJ while remains seated on the couch. He opens the door to a black and grey-haired woman in her early sixties and a squirming infant in the woman's arms.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Danny, but she's inconsolable," the woman begins apologetically.

Danny reaches out to take the baby into his arms and steps backward for the woman to step into the apartment. " It's okay, Mrs. Lorisino. You gave her the pacifier at bedtime?"

"Yes, of course. But I think maybe she's getting sick. She's been pulling at her ear," the older woman informs Danny."

CJ attempts to mask her interest in the scene, but she can't help but stare. She wants to know what is going on. The baby, who looks to CJ to be approximately eight to ten months old, is starting to cry and pull at the collar of Danny's polo shirt.

"Okay, sweetheart, it's gonna be all right. Just take it easy," Danny whispers in a soothing voice to the child as he hugs her to his chest and rubs her back in circular patterns.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your evening, Danny," Mrs. Lorisino apologizes again." She looks in the direction of the living room and sends CJ an apologetic look. Apparently the woman must have heard of CJ. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, dear."

CJ feels now like she can interject herself in the scene now that she has been addressed. She stands up and walks over to the foyer slowly. "Oh, it's no problem. I'm CJ, by the way." She extends a hand to the older woman.

Mrs. Lorisino lays out a skinny hand for CJ to shake and smiles warmly. "I know who you are. I'm Diane Lorisino." The woman turns to Danny with a sigh. " Can I do anything else to help, dear?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Lorisino. You've been such a great help. I can take it from here." Danny offers his best smile under the circumstances. He briefly looks to CJ nervously.

Diane nods. " All right. Well in that case, I'll go home. Here's her knapsack with all her stuff. The extra diapers and pajamas and sippy cup are in there. Her stuffed elephant and pacifier are there, as well."

"Great. Thanks again, Mrs. Lorisino. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Danny tells her as he opens the door for his guest.

The woman hands Danny the Disney Princesses knapsack. "Yes, please let me know how she's feeling tomorrow. I didn't notice that she had a temperature, but you may want to monitor that. I didn't have a thermometer."

"I will," Danny assures her. " Thanks for your help and I'll give you a call in the morning." Danny closes the door behind Mrs. Lorisino and is left with just two girls in his foyer, the one in his arms and the confused one standing beside him with many questions. He turns to CJ with a sigh. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's okay," CJ responds evenly.

"I'm sure you want to know…" Danny trails, letting out a deep breath.

CJ gives a little shrug, trying to be nonchalant. " It's not like you owe me an explanation. It's your life."

The little girl begins whimpering again and Danny's attention is diverted for another minute. " Okay, darling. Let's find your pacifier." Danny bends down and places the baby in the pink one-piece pajama set on the carpet while he searches through the knapsack. Once he locates the pacifier, he wipes it on his polo shirt and gently puts in the child's mouth. " There ya, go, baby. Now, come here." He grabs a pink stuffed elephant from the bag and lifts the baby into his arms. He looks at CJ again and motions for her to follow him. "Do you want to sit down?"

CJ follows Danny and sits beside him on the couch. Danny momentarily diverts his attention to finding an episode of ' Mickey Mouse Club House' on the T.V and then turns so he can talk to CJ. "So, I guess…where do I begin?"

CJ decides to take a deep breath and give Danny a calm smile. "You can start by introducing me to this beautiful little girl."

Danny exhales with a nod, running his hands through the fine red curls on top of the baby's head. " This is Addison, she's ten months old, smart as a whip, my daughter, and the love of my life."

CJ smiles with her lips closed, staring at the child who is now contently sucking on the her pacifier and watching T.V, clearly happy to have her father back. "That's great, Danny. Can I ask…?"

"How'd I end up with her?" Danny laughs lightly.

"Well, I didn't know you had a baby. Last time when you left the White House for a few months, you didn't have a kid. You weren't even dating anyone. Well, as far as I knew." CJ's cheeks flush in a blush.

"Well, it happened really quickly. Me and Addison's mother, we were only together for about a month before we broke up. She wasn't exactly the most stable of sorts, and we split amicably. She didn't find out she was pregnant until around twenty-four weeks, well after we broke up, and by then it was too late for her to go through with an abortion safely and legally. And I begged her not to anyway. She had no interest in having a baby, but I told her that if she had the baby, I would take it after it was born and raise it. She wanted to give it up for adoption, but I just couldn't stand the thought of that. I was set on having the baby and raising it myself. So, she gave birth to Addison and I took her home from the hospital. I've had her ever since. I didn't work a lot for the first four months. I was on assignment at the_Post_, just writing from home mostly."

"Oh, my God," CJ exclaims, trying to keep her expression neutral but failing. "So that whole time you were away from the Press Room, this was why?"

Danny smiles, kissing his daughter's temple. " Yeah, not the whole time, but basically. I mean, you know I came back to the White House at Christmas time, but before that I was looking after this one."

"What do you do with her when you're at work?" CJ inquires.

"Mrs Lorisino is like her nanny until I can get her into a real day care. Diane lives down the hall in this building and she's been a huge help. She loves looking after kids and her own children and grandchildren don't live close by, so she offered to help me out. I pay her a nominal amount each week, but it was hard enough to get her to take any money at all. Basically she just wanted me to help her out with some chores in exchange for her babysitting services. I take her grocery shopping because she can't afford her own car, and I help her with stuff around the apartment when she needs it," Danny explains.

"That works out well, then," CJ comments, trying to process everything. She can't believe that Danny's had a child for ten months and never told her about it. She wonders if she can really consider him a friend now. She wants to be upset with him, but it's hard when he's in this predicament.

The infant turns in Danny's arms and spits out her pacifier, whimpering again. "Dada!"

Danny brings his lips down to press against her forehead. " Okay, darling. You're a little warm. Let's see if you've got a temperature." Lifting Addison onto his shoulder, Danny stands up. " I'm sorry CJ, I've just got to get the thermometer. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course. Is there anything I can do?" CJ offers, standing up off the couch.

"Actually, can you grab the Infant's Tylenol in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom in case I need it?" Danny requests, carrying the baby off into the back hallway where the bedrooms are located.

CJ pads across the apartment behind him and finds the bathroom off to the side of what she assumes is the master bedroom, because it is bedroom beside the one Danny had taken Addison into. She fishes through the cabinet and finds the medicine Danny wants and decides to peek her head into the baby's room. Danny is sitting in a rocking chair beside a wooden crib, inserting a digital thermometer into Addison's ear while he rocks her back and forth in the chair. CJ leans in the doorjamb and takes in the scene with a tiny smile. Danny is obviously a competent father who has nursed the baby through her share of common childhood viruses.

"I know you don't like it, Princess. Just wait a second, Daddy's almost finished taking your temperature." Danny reads the thermometer and sighs. He glances up and spots CJ standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry. I'm keeping you here. You've probably got more exciting things to do."

"No, it's okay. Has Addison got a fever?" CJ walks tentatively into the room and appraises it from the inside. Danny had painted the room in a warm light pink and decorated it with a 'Winnie the Pooh' border. A wooden dresser and toy box completes the furniture set in the room. For the most part, it appears that Danny takes the time to keep the girl's room neat, but some of Addison's larger toys are stacked up against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm going to give her the medicine to control the fever. If her ear is bothering in the morning then I'll have to take her to the pediatrician," Danny answers, the baby's head resting on his shoulder as he rubs her back.

CJ hands him the box of Tylenol and reaches tentatively to touch the little girl's back. "She's just so cute. It's awful that she's feeling sick. Can I do anything?"

Danny offers CJ's an appreciative closed-mouth smile. " Thanks, but we'll be okay." Danny measures out the medicine in the dispenser. "I'm going to try to get her to sleep. I don't want you to feel like you have to leave, but I completely understand if you want to. I've gotta deal with this so the night's probably not gonna be very fun anymore."

CJ shrugs while Danny struggles to get the Addison to swallow the liquid. "I don't mind."

"I know it doesn't taste good, sweetie. Here's your sippy cup." Danny offers the child a sip of water to chase the medicine. After the girl finishing drinking, Danny replaces the cup with Addison's pacifier and begins rocking her. "Oh, CJ, would you mind handing me her quilt from the crib?"

"Sure," CJ responds. She locates a warn quilt in the crib laying on top of a thin pink blanket. She brings it to Danny.

"It was my blanket as a kid. I usually wrap her in the pink one and lay this one over her after she's fallen asleep," Danny explains, wrapping the quilt around the baby, who curls right back into his chest while clutching her stuffed elephant toy.

"That's really nice. God, Danny. I can't believe you're doing this all by yourself." CJ shakes her head, sitting down on the little footstool.

"Lots of people raise children by themselves," Danny points out as Addison begins squirming in his arms.

"Yeah, but most of them are women. Most single parents are moms," CJ adds.

Danny raises his eyebrows at her playfully. "You don't think men can be single parents? You don't think I can do this?"

CJ's eyes widen in defense. "No, that's not what I meant at all. It looks like you're completely stable. And I'm sure that if anyone can handle this, it's you. You're an incredible man, Danny, and I'm certain you're an incredible father."

As Addison's whimpers transition into full-blown cries, Danny sighs. " I wish I had the same confidence. Why can't I make her feel better?"

"I've got a little trick. When my niece was little my sister-in-law used to take a cold wash cloth and put on her head to cool her off when she had a fever. Why don't I go soak a cloth and try that?" CJ offers, standing up again.

Danny breathes a sigh of relief. "It's a good idea. Let's give it a shot."

"Okay." CJ walks through the hall and into the bathroom and locates a washcloth in the cupboard and soaks it in cold water. After ringing it out, she retraces her steps back to the nursery and pads to the rocking chair. She gently places the folded cloth over the baby's forehead. "Here, sweetie. Maybe this will make you feel better."

"Thanks, CJ," Danny whispers, his eyes locking with hers in a warm gaze.

"No problem," CJ replies with a smile before sitting back down on the stool.

After a few moments of Danny rocking the baby in silence, Addison's eyes close and she drifts off to sleep. Danny lets her doze on his chest for a couple minutes before he lifts her into the crib.

Once she settles in the bed without waking, Danny exhales silently with a smile. He shares a look of relief with CJ before the quietly make their way out of the room and through the hallway.

"You did a great job getting her calmed down and off to sleep," CJ remarks as they take their seats on the couch.

"Well, I don't normally rock her to sleep. She's usually good about going to sleep independently," Danny adds, running a hand through the curls at the nape of his neck.

CJ nods, leaning back into the sofa cushions. "You've really got a good connection with her."

"Yeah, she's my world. But I'm sorry our night got interrupted tonight. That's really not what I wanted," Danny tells her sincerely.

"It's okay, Danny. I didn't mind at all. But I want to know why you didn't tell me about Addison before. Were you ever going to tell me?" CJ feels like she has to ask the question that has been on her mind since Danny took the baby into his arms and she deduced that the child wasn't a stranger.

Danny lowers his eyes before finally licking his lips and meeting CJ's gaze. "To be honest, I don't know. I haven't told most people from work. When I have to be absent to look after her and John fills in for me, I never tell the other reporters why. I like to keep my work and personal lives separate. And, I don't know, I kinda just wanted to be your friend and I felt like you wouldn't want to spend time with me if Addison was around, so I thought I wouldn't bring it up."

CJ's eyes widen in surprise. "Danny, I take offense to that. Do you think I have a problem with kids and that it would prevent me from being your friend?"

Danny shrugs his shoulders lamely. " Kinda." Truth be told, Danny didn't want to admit that he had a baby to CJ because he was, at some level, still hoping that he could turn their obvious attraction into a relationship and he worried that his family situation would complicate issues. He had thought he would wait until he had convinced CJ that they could pursue a relationship until he confessed to her about the existence of his precious little girl and hope that she would be understanding.

CJ rolls her eyes. "Danny, I like kids, and even if I didn't it wouldn't make me less inclined to spend time with you. If you had told me about Addison, I would have still wanted to have dinner with you on occasion, even if that had meant that she would be there."

Danny smiles in content. "Well, that's good. So you're okay if sometimes we all hang out together? Because, ya know, usually when I'm not working I've got to look after her. I feel bad having Mrs. Lorisino watch her when it's not necessary."

"Yes, that would be fine, Danny. But please don't keep these big things in your life from me, okay? Because if you want to be friends, then I'm going to expect honesty, all right?" CJ gazes directly into Danny's deep blue eyes, trying to convey to him how hurt she was that he didn't choose to share this part of his life with her.

Danny nods slowly. " Of course. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my daughter before. I just, I've got such a complicated life and troubled relationship with her mother, and it's a little embarrassing having to explain it all. Sometimes it's easier not to have to tell everyone."

"Are you ashamed of her?" CJ wants to know, still looking Danny directly in the eyes.

Danny shakes his head. "Not of Addison, I could never for a second regret her conception. But her mother, Trish, is just so conflicted. She's just such a troubled soul and completely selfish. She wanted nothing to do with Addison, which was fine because I told her I would raise the baby on my own. But when people inquire about Addison's mother, it's a little embarrassing to admit that she essentially abandoned her, because there's this societal expectation that mothers are supposed to care for their children. Anyway, I try to make contact with her in order to check up on her and make sure she's okay, but she dodges my phone calls and refuses to meet with me. She let me visit her with the baby once but it didn't go over well."

"What happened?" CJ asks, realizing she shouldn't be prying.

Danny purses his lips. " Well, she had a hard time seeing Addison. She didn't want to hold her or interact with her at all. She basically asked us to leave after less than an hour. She felt guilty and didn't want to deal with her issues, and she hasn't seen Addison since."

"Wow," CJ exhales deeply, looking off into the distance and trying to process everything.

Danny bobs his head. "Yeah, I mean, it was partly my fault. I was pushing for the visit. I thought it would help her to see Addison and see how well she was developing, but it only worsened the situation. You see, Addison's mother suffers from a lot of depression and anxiety issues. She had a rough childhood and can't cope with relationships. I still try to reach out to her, but she's so closed off to me. She wants nothing to with me or the baby. And I understand that she has mental issues which inhibit her from being an involved mother, but she's just so selfish and self-involved, and that drives me crazy because I still sometimes want her to have a role in Addison's life. I mean, I told her I would do all the work in physically caring for Addison, but I hoped that Trish would still desire a relationship with her daughter, but she absolutely doesn't. She doesn't want to know her at all."

CJ leans forward and covers one of Danny's hands with her own, wanting to wipe the anguish from his face. " Danny, that's so awful. I'm sorry."

Danny looks directly into CJ's sympathetic blue eyes. "Do you understand why I didn't want to involve you in all of this? It's just complicated and difficult to explain to people."

CJ nods her understanding. "Sure. And I won't say anything to other people if you don't want me to."

Shrugging his shoulders, Danny wraps his fingers around CJ's palm. "It doesn't matter. I guess people can know about Addison, but please don't say anything about Trish."

"I won't," CJ assures him. She feels as if they've shared such an intimate bonding experience tonight, and CJ has no idea what to expect for tomorrow.

Part 2

"Good morning," Carol greets her boss from her small desk outside the Press Secretary's office.

"Morning, Carol," CJ Cregg responds dryly, pushing her door open with her elbow as she balances her cup of coffee in one hand.

"Do you want your messages?" Carol asks, following CJ into the office.

"Yeah, in a minute," CJ tells her, setting her purse, briefcase and coffee on her desk beside her computer.

"You okay?" Carol inquires, fixing her boss with an inquisitive stare. "You look tired."

"Long night," CJ supplies, settling in behind her desk and placing her suit jacket on the back of her chair.

"Okay, we'll you've got the Senior Staff meeting in twenty minutes. Margaret just called to confirm," Carol informs her.

"Okay, thanks," CJ replies in an exhale.

There is a rap at the open door and a familiar red-headed reporter pokes his head into the office. " Excuse me."

"Hi, Danny," Carol greets him with a friendly grin as she whips around.

"Hey, Carol. How are you?" Danny smiles back casually.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you doing?" Carol loves when Danny stops by to see CJ. She just adores the reporter and the unique rapport he has with the Press Secretary.

"Can't complain," Danny responds easily.

"Can I help you, Danny?" CJ asks as she powers up her computer, trying to be as business-like as possible.

"You left your sunglasses at my apartment last night," Danny informs her, padding across the office and leaning across the desk to hand CJ a glasses case.

Carol's brows rise in surprise.

"Thank you," CJ whispers, trying not to draw any more attention to her awkwardness. She knows Carol will want to know why she was at Danny's apartment.

"No problem. Thanks for your help with Addison last night. I really appreciated it." Danny steps back and turns to the side to address Carol. " Addison is my baby daughter. CJ was over last night and she helped me make her feel better when she was suffering from a fever and ear infection."

Carol's face register's shock, but she attempts to mask it. "Oh, I didn't know you had a baby. That's so nice."

Smiling, Danny nods. " Yeah, it is."

"How is she feeling this morning?" CJ asks, feeling as if she can broach the subject now that Danny has confessed to Carol that they were together last night and watching his little girl.

Danny, turning his attention back to CJ, quirks his lips. " She's still tugging at her ear and her fever hasn't broken yet. I'm going to take her to the doctor later this morning. I just had a few things to take care of here this morning, and I didn't want to miss your nine o'clock briefing." Danny flashes the Press Secretary a flirty grin, letting her know that he isn't too worried about Addison that she should be concerned.

CJ rolls her eyes to that. "Danny, you can get briefed later. You should be with Addison if she needs you."

"It's okay, Diane can handle it for the next two hours," Danny assures her, raising his hand in a definitive gesture.

"Wow, I can't believe you're a father," Carol comments, shaking her head. " Is she just a newborn?"

"Nope, she's ten months old," Danny supplies to Carol. "Anyway, I better get going. I'm sure CJ's gotta get to the staff meeting."

"I do," CJ confirms with a head bob. " I'll catch you at the briefing, but please let me know how Addison makes out at the pediatrician."

"Ah-kay," Danny agrees, stepping outside the office. " See ya later, Carol."

"Bye," Carol waves lightly. She immediately rushes up to CJ's desk with an eager expression. " Oh my God. Danny has a kid?"

"It was news to me as well," CJ says casually, trying not to encourage Carol's penchant for gossip right now. She hopes by directing her attention to her email inbox that Carol will drop the subject.

"How did that happen?" Carol wonders aloud.

" I don't know, Carol. Maybe you should consult your high school health class notes," CJ sighs, scanning her email list on her computer.

Carol rolls her eyes dramatically. "I mean, what's the story? Who's the baby-mama? What's her story? Does he get the kid on the weekend or what?"

CJ glances up and slips her glasses over her nose. "It's not my business to tell the story, but what I will tell you is that he has been caring for her on his own since the moment she was born."

"He's a single father raising a little girl on his own?" Carol seeks confirmation. " Oh, that is so amazing. Danny is such a great guy. CJ, he's been asking you out for years and I really think you should be together. You'd make such a fantastic couple."

CJ sighs with a smile in the corner of her lips. " Well, I appreciate your vote of approval, but it's a little more complicated than that. You know how unethical it is for us to date with our jobs, and now it's complicated further by the fact that he's got this baby."

Carol's lips fall into a frown. " Well, you can work around the work obstacles. Maybe he can work in a different department at the Post. Maybe they'll give him his own editorial column, get him out of the White House Press Corp. And it doesn't matter that he's a father. I think that just makes him an even better man."

Leaning back in her desk chair, CJ fixes Carol with a stare, shaking her head at her assistant. " You don't understand everything that is involved. It's really complicated."

Carol shrugs. "I guess. But just don't let him go. He's crazy about you and I know you'd be perfect for each other. And deep down, I think you have feelings for him too but you're just scared to admit it. You can work everything else out."

CJ pauses to consider Carol's words. Is there really any hope for her and Danny? Could she overcome her fear of letting go and trusting a man to truly open up and take a risk to let him into her life?

It is almost noon and CJ hadn't heard from Danny yet, so she decides to track him down at his desk after the President's meeting with the auto executives ended. She expected him to update him about Addison's progress, but perhaps the closeness they had developed last night didn't translate to their relationship once they got to the office. CJ climbs the steps and pokes her head into Danny's office. " Hey."

Danny looks up from his computer and greets CJ with a pleasant smile. It is obvious he is happy to see her. " Hey, yourself."

" Did you take Addison to the doctor?" CJ inquires fidgeting with the ring on her right hand as she stands on the spot.

"Yeah, I did," Danny responds, spinning around his chair to devote his whole attention to his visitor.

"I thought you were going to…I don't know…call me or come by and let me know how she was. You said you'd let me know." CJ averts her eyes to the side, trying not to seem too interested.

Danny's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were being polite in front of Carol. I didn't know you expected me to keep you updated."

CJ finally locks eyes with Danny. "Well, I guess you don't have to. I just, I don't know, I was concerned last night."

Smiling softly, Danny slides forward in his chair. " Well, you don't have to be. I've got prescription antibiotics from the doctor for her ear and the pediatrician said she should start to feel better within forty-eight hours. Her fever has already gone down and she's in a much better mood today. "

Lowering her eyes, CJ nods silently.

"CJ, I appreciate your concern and I'm sorry for not coming to you once I got back to the White House. But Addison's gonna be fine." Danny steps forward and takes CJ's hands tentatively into his own.

CJ looks up and gazes into Danny's calm and assuring eyes. "I'm glad. I know it's stupid because I don't have any connection to her, but I feel like I already care about her and I care about what happens to the two of you. It's crazy, I know." CJ doesn't know how one seemingly innocent dinner could completely change their relationship, but it had. Meeting Danny's daughter had changed her impression of him. It had introduced her to a different side of him; it had shown her the personal, emotional and deeply loving side of the man she thought she already knew. She hadn't been prepared for this. She knows she should back away now before she gets too attached to the little girl and her doting father. She lets go of Danny's hands, worried someone might spot them in an intimate pose.

Smiling in the corners of his mouth, Danny's eyes tell her not to be embarrassed. "It's not crazy at all. I'm flattered that you've taken such a liking to her. I don't want you to feel any obligation, but you're welcome to come over again tonight if you'd like. I didn't have time to clean the apartment like I did yesterday, so Addison's stuff is scattered around the place. I hope you don't mind."

CJ laughs this off with a hand wave. "Not at all. Danny, you've got a sick baby at home. I don't care what your apartment looks like. I could maybe come by tonight and bring you something to eat. There's a deli I frequent on Constitution Avenue. I could order us some sandwiches and soup. Maybe Addison will like some soup?"

"That's a good idea, but I don't want you to go out of your way. I've got plenty of food at home. I always leave the fridge and pantry stocked so Mrs. Lorisino can cook for herself and Addison." Danny doesn't want CJ to feel as if she needs to take care of him.

"No, I want to do something. I'll bring you some food so you don't have to worry about cooking tonight," CJ declares, making the decision for them.

"Okay, if you insist. But one day we're gonna have dinner without my baby," Danny states as a promise. He feels guilty that their friendship is being monopolized by his daughter.

CJ squeezes Danny's bicep affectionately. "Don't worry. I don't mind spending time with her at all."

Danny had been right about Addison's mood improving. Tonight CJ got the opportunity to witness the real spirit of the child coming through. Despite the ear infection, Addison was much more lively and sociable. She walked around the apartment and played with her blocks, Fisher Price 'Little People" garage and car set, as well as bouncy saucer seat which kept her occupied with plenty of activities. CJ noticed that she seemed to prefer the toys that made noises and had some kind of cause-and-effect relationship (mostly of the push button variety). CJ had found a toy store and bought a soft Cabbage Patch baby doll for her before she picked up dinner, and now Addison is curled up on the floor on a blanket, holding the new doll and watching a DVD of 'Winnie the Pooh'.

CJ walks over to the counter where Danny is mixing up a rice cereal and formula to give Addison before bed. " Danny, I gotta say, you have the cutest, most intelligent little girl in the world," she proclaims in a laugh, setting her wine glass on the counter.

Danny chuckles. " Really? How large is your sample?"

"Okay, not very representative, but still, she's amazing. She's just ten months but she can talk a bit and she's interacting with all her educational toys. It's incredible," CJ gushes, glancing over to the living area where Addison is blinking heavily, clearly tired. Danny had just changed her diaper and dressed her in pajamas so that she would be ready for bed after he fed her.

Danny grins as he removes the cereal from the microwave. "I couldn't be more proud of how she's developing. And I know that it'll only be beneficial once she gets into day care and she's interacting more with other kids. I take her to a play group once a week, but it's not enough. I don't have many friends with kids, and I don't know any single fathers with babies that she could play with."

"Yeah, I know when my brother was raising my niece by himself after his wife died, he often felt isolated and without adequate resources," CJ remarks. " I can get Addison if you're ready for her," she volunteers.

"Thanks," Danny replies, bringing the bowl of warm rice cereal to the high chair at the small kitchen table.

CJ lifts the girl into her arms. "Okay, sweetie. Daddy's got your cereal ready. You want to come eat?"

Addison lets go of the doll and willing allows CJ to carry her to the table and place her in the high chair. Danny puts a bib around her neck and settles on a chair to begin feeding her the night-time pre-bed meal. "Open up, honey."

"She has this every night?" CJ guesses, sitting next to Danny at the table.

"Yep. I give her a bit of oatmeal and a bottle of formula. That enables her to sleep through the night," Danny explains, scooping the cereal into the baby's mouth. " Some nights she won't finish the cereal, but she really likes the formula."

"She seems to like it, " CJ comments, taking in the scene. She doesn't know anything about babies. The last time she had been around one was when her niece, Hogan, had been one some seventeen years ago. She finds herself drawn to Addison, though. The little girl seems like a good-natured baby, and Danny is absolutely great with her. In CJ's limited time with the two of them, she has found him to be a patient, knowledgeable and loving father.

After a couple minutes, Addison rejects eating the small amount of remaining cereal, so Danny moves on. He gives her the antibiotics and then fetches her bottle of formula, which had been warming in a bowl of hot water in the sink (since the bottle was glass, it couldn't be heated in the microwave). He then suggests they move to the couch so he can feed the baby her bottle more comfortably. Addison begins reaching for the new Cabbage Patch doll CJ had brought her, so CJ hands it to her and she commences cuddling it. They settle into the large sofa, Danny propping Addison's head in the crook of his arm and tipping the bottle into her mouth. CJ is touched by Danny's nurturing attention to his daughter. He frequently lowers his lips to kiss the fine strawberry-blond curls on her head and her rosy cheeks. Once she drinks to the bottom of the bottle, Danny puts her pacifier in her mouth and cradles her against his shoulder.

"Be right back," he tells CJ, standing up and walking Addison (and the doll she is still clutching), who has already closed her tired eyes, toward the hallway.

CJ stretches and goes to the counter to pour herself and Danny each another glass of wine. She takes Addison's empty bottle and little cereal bowl and places them in the dishwasher. Danny returns after thirty seconds and CJ hands him a refilled wine glass with flourish. " She's down?"

"Sleeping like a baby," Danny confirms with a contented smile.

"That's great," CJ remarks, sipping her drink. " She's such a good baby."

"For the most part," Danny agrees, taking a drink. "I thought maybe we'd have another difficult night, but she didn't even put up a fight. She was still holding the doll, so I left it in the crib with her. It's small enough that I'm not worried about leaving it in the crib."

CJ's eyes dilate. " Why, is it a choking hazard? Oh my, God. Danny, I wouldn't have gotten it if it was dangerous for her."

Danny chuckles softly, putting a hand on CJ's forearm and setting his drink on the kitchen counter. "No, it's perfectly safe. You're just not supposed to crowd a baby's crib because they could suffocate. You're supposed to have one or two blankets wrapped securely around the infant. I let her take her little elephant to bed now because she'd old enough and the toy isn't large enough to restrict her from getting air. The doll and elephant don't pose a suffocation hazard, and she's big enough now to turn her head and move if the toys get in the way, or push them away altogether."

"Are you sure?" CJ doesn't look convinced. She's worried that the doll will get in the way of Addison's air passage.

"Positive. She's not a tiny baby anymore. No need to worry," Danny tells her in a placating tone.

Nodding, CJ decides that Danny must know what he is talking about.

"Why don't we sit down and relax for a bit?" Danny suggests, gesturing towards the couches.

CJ's lips turn into a closed-mouth smile. "Sounds good. Maybe we could finish the movie we started last night?"

"Certainly. I'm sorry we got interrupted last night." Danny walks over to the DVD player and commences setting the film up. He's looking forward to spending time alone with CJ and being able to focus his attention on her without being interrupted by the baby.

"If you apologize one more time-for anything related to Addison- I won't be your friend and we won't spend any time together outside of work," CJ threatens with a light-hearted laugh, even though her sentiment is serious. She doesn't want Danny to feel guilty for having to care for his daughter.

Danny sighs as he starts the movie where they left off and takes a seat beside CJ. "Okay, fine. But, I appreciate your empathy. It means a lot that you're so patient and understanding."

Shrugging, CJ reaches into a bowl on the end table and grabs a couple almonds. " No problem."

Part 3

"Hey. You got plans tonight?" the Deputy White House Chief of Staff asks, poking his head into CJ's open office door.

CJ glances up over a briefing book on her desk to look at Josh Lyman leaning jacket-less in her doorjamb, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Uh, kinda, why?"

Josh shrugs nonchalantly. "Toby, Will and I were gonna grab drinks when we're finished here. We haven't really gotten a chance to celebrate getting Russell approved-not that there's much to celebrate. Toby mumbled something about whiskey and I'm down with any chance to relax after the hell we've been through the last few weeks with the kidnapping and handing over the presidency to Walken and everything."

CJ frowns, slipping her glasses off. " I'm sorry, Josh. I've made plans already. But thanks for the invitation. You boys go have fun, but please try to behave yourselves. I don't want to hear a story about you getting in trouble that I'll have to spin tomorrow, and I don't want a phone call tonight asking me to bring bail money to jail," she quips with a toothy grin.

Josh laughs lightly. "Very funny. We'll be fine without your supervision. Where you going tonight?"

"CJ, Danny called to confirm that you're coming for dinner…"Carol bumps straight into Josh's back, not having looked up before entering CJ's office. She had come from the Chief of Staff's office where she had been working with Margaret. " Oh, I'm sorry, Josh. I'm such a klutz." Carol shakes her head and smoothes her hair back awkwardly.

Josh turns around and smiles easily. "No problem. You okay?"

"Carol, can we discuss that in a minute?" CJ requests seriously.

Carol nods obediently. " Sure, I'll come back." Carol rapidly retreats back to her desk.

"Josh, can you grab the door?" CJ asks, her eyes darting to the side.

Josh steps inside the office and closes the door behind himself. "You're having dinner with Danny Concannon? Are you and he…?"

CJ shakes her head furiously. " No, of course not. I'm just having dinner with him. We're just friends. We hang out on occasion. I'm a total professional," she rushes to assure him.

Josh's face softens into a friendly and approachable expression. "CJ, I wasn't questioning your professionalism or loyalty. Danny's a good guy. I'm friends with the guy and I like him a lot. It wouldn't be a bad thing if you two were dating or whatever. It would just make things a little tricky around here."

CJ brushes Josh off with a hand wave. " It doesn't matter. We're not dating. I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with him. I haven't got the time for anything like that."

Shrugging, Josh shoves his hands in his pockets. " Whatever you want. Look, I got a meeting. Have fun tonight. Say hi to Danny and Addison."

CJ's defenses lower when Josh mentions Danny's daughter. "You know about Danny's daughter?"

Josh reaches for the door handle. " Sure. Danny came to me when he first found out he was going to be a father. I think he's doing a great job managing his career and being a single dad. I try to drop in and see them when I can, but obviously it's been busy around here."

"Yeah," CJ sighs, thinking how stressed they've all been. " But you're right, Danny's such an amazing father."

Josh notices something different in CJ's smile when she talks about Danny, and believes that she wasn't telling the truth when she claimed that she wasn't interested in a relationship with the Washington Post reporter.

"CeeCee!" Addison squeals when CJ walks through the foyer. She drops the ball she had been playing with and begins waddling towards the kitchen where CJ is heading.

CJ bends down to embrace the baby. Last week, she had tried to teach Addison how to say her name. The 'J' had proven too difficult for the child's language acquisition level, so Addison had begun to say 'CeeCee' instead. "Hello, honey. How are you? Have you been a good girl for Daddy?"

"Thanks for coming over tonight. What can I get you to drink?" Danny asks, smiling warmly at his dinner guest. During the last couple weeks, he and CJ had been making time to see each other a couple times a week, mostly on the weekends. It usually involved CJ coming to Danny's apartment because all of Addison's stuff was there, but once CJ entertained the two at her place, and once the three of them went to Applebee's and the Zoo.

"Just some water for now would be good, thanks," CJ requests, lifting the girl into her arms and walking her over to the living area. Sometimes Danny has a show or movie on for Addison when she is being particularly fussy or difficult, but often he either has his own programming on the television or else it is turned off. He doesn't want her to become too accustom to having the television on all the time. Right now, MSNBC anchors are debating through Danny's television set.

"I'm just making chicken kiev, potatoes and vegetables for dinner. It's not very elaborate," Danny tells her with a disappointed frown as he hands her a glass of ice water and sits next to her and Addison on the couch.

"That sounds great. Don't sell yourself short." CJ runs a hand through the baby's fine strawberry-blond curls, a direct inheritance from Danny. In fact, the girl is a spitting image of her father.

"Well, I'm really trying to incorporate 'real food' with Addie's baby food. The potatoes and veggies I can cut up and give to her with her jar stuff," Danny explains.

"You're such a big girl now, aren't you?" CJ coos, affectionately touching Addison's nose.

"I know," Danny shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm going to be throwing her first birthday party in a month. It doesn't feel like it's been eleven months already."

CJ rotates her head to look at Danny. "What are you doing for her birthday?"

"I'm gonna rent out the community room in this building and have my family and friends over to celebrate. My mom and sister are coming down from Boston for the weekend to visit. My sister has a four year-old and two year-old, so travelling is difficult and I don't get to see her a lot. Her husband died six months ago and I took Addison up there for a few weeks to be there for her, but I eventually had to get back home and back to routine. I try to go to Boston whenever I can and check in on her and help with the kids, but it's so hard when I'm busy with my own daughter, ya know?"

CJ grimaces in sympathy. " Of course. I'm so sorry to hear about your sister. That can't be easy. She must be able to offer you support, though, being a single parent, too."

Danny nods his agreement, watching CJ help Addison to the ground (the baby had spotted her bouncy saucer with all its levers, buttons and activities and wanted to play). "Definitely. We talk about it all the time. And she and my mom have taught me infinite knowledge about raising kids. My sister gave me all kinds of used toys and clothes for Addison, which was certainly a help. I got lots of my niece's clothes for Addison, and when my nephew grows out of things, she sends them my way. My mom is fantastic, too. She comes and helps me with the baby when she can. When things get busy, she comes down to give me a break."

CJ gets the sense that Danny is very close to his family, and has become even more so since the birth of his baby. " You've got a good support system, then."

Danny doesn't want to depress CJ and bring the mood of their get-together down, so he decides to get back to the subject of the party. "Yep. But, anyway, I'm looking forward to the party. I'm going to order Addie a 'Winnie the Pooh' cake and decorate the hall with 'Winnie the Pooh' and 'Disney Princess' posters, banners and pink streamers. She loves balloons so I'm going to blow up dozens of them and have them scattered around the room. I want to make all her favourite foods, as well as order pizza and have plenty of snacks and appetizers for the adults. I was thinking of getting a clown, but I'm not sure if that would freak her out, and I don't want her to get scared and that to ruin the party for her, so I'm still undecided. I'm going to plan some party games and put some activities out for the kids. I've invited some of the kids and parents that we associate with at the play group I take her to, so there will be some other little kids there. Plus, a few friends of mine have kids that they're bringing, so in total I think there will be eight kids there that Addison sometimes interacts with."

"That sounds like a great first birthday party," CJ praises Danny's party-planning. " I'm sure Addison will have a great time."

"I hope so. I just hope she's in a good mood," Danny laughs lightly. "Anyway, you're welcome to come if you like, but I don't want you to feel like you've gotta take the time out of your busy Saturday."

"Are you kidding?" CJ scoffs. " Of course I'll be there. I'll even volunteer my enormously long arms to help you decorate the party room that morning. I'm a wonder with streamers." She giggles and punches Danny playfully in the bicep.

Beaming, Danny captures CJ's hand and squeezes it. "Thanks, CJ. You're the best."

CJ is loading the dishes from dinner into the dishwasher while Danny is wiping Addison's face in preparation to take her out of her high chair when there is a knock at the door.

"That's odd," Danny proclaims.

"Go get it, I'll get Addison out," CJ offers, abandoning the dishes. She walks over to the table and picks up where Danny left off, wiping Addison's sticky hands with a washcloth. The little girl had eaten enough carrots, green beans and potatoes (along with her jar food) to warrant Danny's approval.

Danny opens the door to his neighbour. "Hey, Mrs. Lorisino. How are ya?"

Mrs. Lorisino's face registers extreme exhaustion. "Hi, dear. I'm all right, but I managed to twist my foot this afternoon and it's become really painful to walk on. I was thinking of going to the clinic and getting it examined."

Danny glances down at the woman's foot, which is set in a tensor bandage and sitting in a loose sandal. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs. Lorisino. Do you need a lift to the clinic?"

"I hate to even ask, Daniel," Diane admits with a pained expression. " But you see, I can't walk to the metro, and I would have to transfer two stops to get to the hospital. And the taxi fare would just be atrocious. So I thought if maybe you could drop me off, I would just take a taxi home, and then I could save some money."

"I can take you, but I don't want you paying to take a cab home. Just give me a few minutes to get Addison's stuff together. Why don't you come in and relax?" Danny takes her arm and encourages her to come inside the foyer. He doesn't want to end his night with CJ, but he has to do this favour for his neighbour. She looks after his daughter five days a week and essentially all she gets out of it is her meals provided when she is working, and Danny's handiwork. He takes her driving whenever she needs to run errands, and he pays her a token amount each week because she is retired and too proud to accept an actual salary. She agreed to accept his nominal amount so that she could afford some luxuries like cable TV, a cellphone and occasional trips to see her family. Danny wants to help her out when she is hurting and in need of his services.

CJ, with the baby in her arms, walks into the foyer after over-hearing the conversation. "Danny, why don't you take Mrs. Lorisino to the doctor and leave Addison here with me? It doesn't make sense for you to drag the baby there."

Danny rotates his upper body to address CJ. " Really? You'd stay here with her?"

CJ shrugs, shifting Addison to rest on her hip. " Sure. You probably won't be more than an hour or two. We'll be fine here. If you're late, I can feed her and give her her bottle before bed. I've seen you look after her enough times, I think I can figure it out."

Nodding confidently, Danny smiles. " All right, as long as you're comfortable. I know Addison is entirely comfortable with you now, but I don't want to put you in a bad position."

CJ shakes her head. " No, it's fine. You should go."

"Thank you, dear. And I'm sorry for even asking. If it didn't hurt so much to walk, I would just take the stupid metro." Mrs. Lorisino smiles gratefully at CJ.

"It's not a problem," CJ assures her.

"Okay, well you know the diapers are on the shelf in her room, and the bottles are in the fridge. You pour three ounces of the formula into the cereal, heat up the cereal, give her that, and then give her the rest of the bottle. But I'm sure I'll be home before it's time to put her to bed. Anyway, if you have any problems call my cell. If all else fails, put her in the bouncy saucer 'cause that'll occupy her for like a half an hour. Okay, Addie, Daddy's gotta go out for a bit. I'll be back soon. You stay and be a good girl for CJ, okay? I love you." Danny leans over to smother the girl in kisses.

"We'll be fine," CJ tells him confidently as Danny throws on his shoes and jacket. She sends up a silent prayer that her affirmations be true.

CJ was handling the evening alone with the baby well considering her lack of child-care experience. She had played with Addison and kept her entertained the entire time. She and the baby had taken her blocks and stacked them high, then Addison delighted in knocking them down with gusto. Each time she would squeal and clap her hands in glee. This activity went on for over fifteen minutes, after which Addison grew bored and moved on to playing with Fisher Price toy drums that lit up and played music. The baby loved these but quickly tired of them. CJ grabbed her little pink fleece blanket and proceeded with a game of 'Peek-a-Boo', which Addison approved of for almost five minutes. Afterwards, Addison picked up a 'Winnie the Pooh' book and brought it over and plunked herself in CJ's lap. CJ read aloud to Addison until she started to fidget and whimper. Since the baby showed no interest in the rest of her toys, CJ decided to stick a movie in the DVD player in the hopes of distracting the quickly tiring child. That lasted for another ten minutes before Addison's fidgety agitation turned into full-blown crying. CJ tried to put her in her bouncy saucer seat which usually kept her occupied with plenty of buttons, trinkets, music and activities to distract her, but the child had no interest in it tonight.

"Okay, honey, okay. What do you need?" CJ picks her up and cradles her against her chest. "Are you wet?" CJ slides down her pants part way to see if the diaper is soaked. " No, you're okay."

"Dada, dada!" Addison wails, her arms flailing.

"Daddy's not here, sweetheart. He'll be here soon," CJ coos. She checks her watch. It had been nearly an hour and a half since they left to take Mrs. Lorisino to the hospital to get her foot checked out by a doctor.

"Do you want a drink?" CJ asks, grabbing the sippy cup full of water from the table and offering it to the child, who turns her head in rejection. "Oh, my God. I don't know what to do." CJ wonders to herself how Danny manages this on a regular basis. She doesn't know how to stop Addison from crying. She tries rubbing and tapping her back in case she's gassy. " Danny, where are you?" CJ cries. She really loves this little girl and spending time with her and Danny, but perhaps she doesn't know what she's getting herself into by being their close friend. Lately she has been finding it hard to sublimate her feelings for Danny, and she gets the impression that he still has feelings for her. But the sensible, practical side of her knows that they can't get romantically involved. Not only would it be ethically controversial, but she isn't certain she can handle involving herself further with this family. On the other hand, a part of her can't help not involving herself. Against her better judgment, she's already falling hard for both of them. Maybe she's just been so weary lately and run down that her defenses are low.

"Okay, kiddo, what am I gonna do with you?" CJ wonders aloud, wiping the tear tracks on the baby's face. "Do you think maybe you'd like to have a bath?" CJ thinks the warm water and change of location may settle the infant down. " All right, no protest, I'll take that as a yes. Let's have a bath."

CJ carries the little girl into the nursery down the back hallway and fetches a clean one-piece pajama onesie, diaper and cream before going into the bathroom and setting her down on the tiled floor. She finds Addison's mini-tub in the closet, along with a washcloth, 'Johnson's Baby Bath', lotion and a couple plastic bath toys. She places the small tub in the larger tub and begins filling it with warm water and the Johnson's soap. Then she lays the baby down on the towel and begins to undress her for the bath.

"I bet this will make you feel better," CJ tells her in her most soothing voice, trying to maintain her composure. "We'll give you a bath, you can get all clean, then you'll be all ready for bed." Addison has stopped crying and just blinks hard at CJ while she removes the girl's diaper. The baby looks slightly uncertain, but she appears to trust CJ.

CJ tests the bathwater to make sure it isn't too hot before carefully placing the little girl in slowly. Addison instantly smiles as CJ tosses some toys in for her to play with. Addison slaps joyfully at the water and begins chewing on a rubber duck as CJ uses the cloth to moisten her beautiful red hair. "There, that's much better." Maybe she can handle this, CJ thinks to herself. Maybe babies aren't so tough to cope with. Maybe she can be part of this family someday. Maybe.

"Hi, baby, I'm home," comes a familiar call from the front door. " CJ?"

"In the bathroom!" CJ calls back.

"Where's Addison?" Danny inquires in a slight panic, rushing down the hallway. He wonders why CJ is in the bathroom and where she has put Addison. She couldn't have put the baby to bed already.

He pokes his head in the open bathroom door to find CJ kneeling beside the tub, rinsing Addison's hair with a plastic cup. " Hey. You're having a bath."

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. Addison was fussy so I thought maybe a bath would calm her down." CJ brushes her bangs out of her face, turning to half-smile at Danny.

Grinning in amusement and relief, Danny perches in the doorjamb. "Nah, that's a great idea. She needed a bath anyway. Thanks. You having fun, sweetheart?"

"Who were you calling to when you got home?" CJ asks, sliding back as Danny comes forward to sit beside her on the tiled floor.

"Huh?" Danny leans forward to kiss the baby's wet forehead.

"When you got home, you said, ' Hi, baby, I'm home.'" CJ points out as Addison lays a wet hand on Danny's nose and giggles at her father.

"Oh, I was just calling to Addison," Danny says casually. Truth be told, he wishes he could come home to CJ every day. He loves having her company. He likes how quickly his daughter has taken to her. He appreciates that CJ is so good with her and is willing to learn about parenting and child care. Most of all, he loves her sound motherly instincts, as evidenced tonight in her first one-on-one interaction with the baby. He enjoyed coming home to witness her giving Addison a bath.

"Okay," CJ whispers, deciding to drop the subject. "So, how did Mrs. Lorisino make out at the hospital?"

Danny takes the washcloth and gently scrubs behind Addison's ears. "She just sprained her ankle. Thankfully it's not broken. She's supposed to keep her weight off of it for the next few days and give it a chance to mend itself. I took her back to her apartment and got her all set up with her water and books and remote controls."

"Good. I'm glad you went. She's a nice lady," CJ adds.

"Yeah. So everything was okay here?" Danny lifts the baby out of the bath and places her on the towel.

CJ grabs the diaper, cream, lotion and pajamas as Danny dries her off. "Yeah. She was great until the last little while. We were playing and having a good time but then she got bored or tired or something and started crying. So I thought maybe a bath would be a good distraction and relax her before bed."

"Well, that was a good call. You've got great instincts, CJ. You're gonna make a fantastic mother someday." Danny immediately looks up to CJ's face in a panic. " I mean, if you wanna be. If you choose to be…someday."

CJ smiles quickly. "I don't know if I've got the instincts, but maybe being a mother wouldn't be so terrible. I guess I could do it if I had the right partner. I'd have to be with the right guy, someone who was an amazing dad who loved being a father more than anything in the world and was willing to sometimes pick up my slack. Because I always want to have the professional fulfillment that comes from my career, and I'd need to be with a man who understood that if I were to be a mom, I would still want to work, as well. So, if I could find a man who was willing to let me strike that balance between work and home life, maybe I'd want kids in the future."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Danny nods. He fastens Addison's diaper while still paying attention to CJ. " That sounds completely reasonable. And as a modern man myself who loves my kid more than anything in the world, I can say that you should be able to work and have a family. It shouldn't always be women having to sacrifice their careers for their family, men should sometimes scale back their work and stay home if their wives want to work outside the home and that is what works best for their family. I can see myself doing that. In fact, I probably will be doing that soon."

"Doing what?" CJ asks, helping with the buttons on Addison's pajamas.

Sighing, Danny avoids CJ's eyes. "I'm probably gonna be leaving the Press Corp. I might be taking on a column instead. I can't…I just can't stand working five, six, sometimes seven days a week and being away from Addison so much. I don't get home until late and I hardly get any time with her. I've been miserable these last few months and feeling guilty. I miss out on so much. I was hoping Trish would come around and want a relationship with her, but that's going no where. So it's always going to be just me, and it's not fair to her that I'm always at work. So I thought maybe I'd go back to the Post offices and write a column just two or three days a week when Addison is in day care after next month."

Shaking her head, CJ tries to fathom life in the Press Room without Danny. "Oh, wow. I can't believe you'd actually be leaving. I mean, I understand it, but I can't believe it. A couple years ago, you said being a reporter was who you were. You said you couldn't imagine doing anything else. But now you're going to be an op-ed columnist?"

Grimacing, Danny props Addison up before leaning over the tub to dump the water out of the little bathtub. "I know. But Addie's my world now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Being a reporter isn't worth it. I'm not as happy doing my job knowing I'm missing out at home."

CJ truly understands. She has noticed that Danny doesn't seem to get the same thrill out of his job. Sure, he still writes well, but he's lost his spark and energy. They still have their banter, but he doesn't rile her like he used to. Sometimes it's as if he's just going through the motions; he's too tired from looking after Addison to get enjoyment out of the job that used to be his passion. " I get that."

"I don't want you to think that I don't love my job. I just love my daughter more." Danny reaches out and covers CJ's hand with his own.

"Don't you think you'll grow to resent giving up the career you love?" CJ wishes she hadn't asked the question as soon as it's out.

Shaking his head, Danny looks CJ directly in the eyes. " No, I could never resent Addison. I'll like writing the column. There will be aspects of working in the White House I'll miss, but I'll be so glad to spend more time with my daughter that I won't think about it much. I will, however, miss seeing you every day." He flashes CJ a flirty grin while Addison prances around the bathroom with her bath toys.

CJ feels as if she is beginning to understand the depth of Danny's parental love. She tries to smile for Danny, but she feels as if she might cry so she has to lower her eyes.

"You'll still come around, won't you?" Danny tilts CJ's chin to get her to gaze into his eyes.

"Of course," CJ sniffles.

Danny's eyes soften. "Hey, don't be upset. This is a good thing. I've agonized over this decision but I finally feel good about it."

"I just think you're the most amazing person, Danny," CJ blubbers, warm tears pooling in her eyes as she stares at Danny. " What you're doing for this little girl…how much you love her…God it's…"

Danny leans forward and places his right hand on CJ's left shoulder, bringing their faces mere centimeters apart. Their eyes lock and when CJ parts her lips, Danny bridges the final gap between their lips. They kiss slowly and deliberately for a few seconds before Danny brings his other hand up to caress CJ's cheek and he intensifies the passion. CJ leans back and breaks off, the remnants of her tears sliding down her cheeks as she closes her eyes as if in pain.

"I'm sorry," Danny stutters, hurriedly absorbing her tears with his thumb. He hadn't wanted to make CJ more upset.

Shaking her head, CJ opens her clear blue eyes and sobs. "No, I'm sorry. I just…I don't know. I don't think we can do this. God, Danny, it's just so complicated. I mean, think about what you've got going on in your life."

Danny turns his attention to Addison, who is sitting on the tiled floor playing with her bath toys in her pink polk-a-dot pajamas. He looks back to CJ with a grimace. " Do you not want to be with me because of Addison? Because I totally get it. It's just…there's so much between us. But I understand if you don't wanna get involved with a single dad."

Rushing to correct him, CJ shakes her head again. " No, it's not that I mind that you have a child, Danny. I mean, you know how much I care about Addison. But things are just in flux right now. And then of course there's our jobs. We can't ignore the fact that we're really not supposed to be dating."

"But I'm not gonna be in the White House much longer," Danny reminds her. " In fact, in about three weeks I won't be a senior correspondent. Our conflict of interest will no longer exist. We'll be free to be together if that's what we want." Danny's expression is so hopeful and his eyes are practically sparkling so CJ can't help but smile.

"It's true that you won't be a White House reporter, but you'll still be a reporter. You'll still occasionally be commenting on my Administration. And it won't prevent people from claiming that we were together during your tenure on the Press Corp. even though we weren't," CJ argues with a pained expression. She wishes everything could be simple between the two of them.

Reaching out to take her hand, Danny looks deeply into CJ's eyes. " But we know the truth. We'll deal with the rumors. If you want, we can wait a while before going public to avoid total suspicion. But to be honest, I don't care what the hell people think. We just gotta let it roll off our backs. I just wanna be with you. If you're willing to put up with my crazy family, then I would be so grateful if you would give us a chance."

Swallowing hard, CJ reaches out and runs her hand over Danny's cheek. "I want to, Danny, I really do. I'm just worried. I'm worried about how it'll look to the media. I'm worried about…I'm worried about what my colleagues will think, and how it'll affect the President. And as dumb as it sounds, I'm worried about my reputation. It took me a long time to solidify my standing as a senior advisor, it took me a long time to gain my credentials as a trustworthy and credible Press Secretary. I'm worried that somehow this will discredit my standing."

Danny nods in understanding, drawing CJ into a hug. " I understand. I really do. But anyone who's ever read my paper knows that you never gave me special treatment. Everyone will know we didn't have a relationship. So once they put the pieces together, they will realize that any rumors are just gossip. They will recognize how honorable, professional and ethical you always were."

"But, Danny, what about Shareef…"CJ protests, pulling back.

"I put the clues together," Danny reminds her. "We did that together. That wasn't you spoon-feeding me a story. That wasn't a bad case."

CJ brings her hands to her forehead and gives her head a shake, unable to deal wit the emotions. " I just don't know."

Addison comes over and plops herself into Danny's lap, demanding attention. "Look, why don't we get Addison to bed and talk about it some more after?"

Nodding mutely, CJ stands up. She needs to regroup and get a grip on her emotions. She knows she cares enormously for this man and his daughter, but she has to figure out what kind of relationship she wants with them going forward in the future.

After they got Addison settled into bed, Danny suggested they relax on the couch and talk about their future plans. So they got comfortable with a couple cold drinks.

CJ, tucking her feet underneath her, exhales and turns to Danny. " Okay, so tell me how this decision to switch career paths came to be."

Danny takes a deep breath before bobbing his head. " Well, I've been feeling lately like I need to devote more time to Addison, and my current position just doesn't afford me that opportunity. So I thought about scaling back and just taking on a column where I'd only need to work a couple days a week, the days where I could send Addie to daycare. This way I won't be missing out on these wonder years. Maybe when she goes to school full-time, I'll re-evaluate my career at that time and consider going back to something full-time. My editor was very supportive of the situation and next thing I knew I was in negotiations and talking to the higher-ups about the column. So, I'll give this a shot for a while and see if it works out. I've also considered writing biographies if this doesn't work out."

Nodding in comprehension, CJ indicates her approval. " I'm sorry I seemed so shocked. I just wasn't anticipating that you'd be leaving. I was surprised. But I do understand, and I think you're doing the right thing for your family."

"Thanks, I'm glad you get it," Danny replies, reaching across the couch to take CJ's hand. "But I was serious when I said I would miss seeing you on a daily basis. I hope that we can still keep up with these regular get-togethers."

CJ laughs lightly. "Oh, we can probably negotiate that."

"Maybe as something more than friends?" Danny suggests hopefully, quirking an eyebrow.

Motioning with her index finger, CJ smiles playfully at Danny. "Come here."

Grinning widely, Danny edges closer to CJ on the couch, reaching out and taking her other hand into his so that both their hands are joined.

Holding hands with Danny and sitting cross-legged on the couch, CJ locks gazes with the man before her. "Obviously we have an amazing connection. I have tried to sublimate my feelings for you, but I can't deny that I really like you. But if we're going to…have some sort of relationship, we have to take this really slow, okay? I don't want anyone to know about us yet. If you're going to leave, I'd rather wait a few months before we go public."

Danny can't contain his grin and has to prevent himself from bouncing up in joy. "I'm so glad you want to be together," Danny sighs in relief. " But do we really have to wait months to go public? I mean, God, CJ, you're so incredible and I wanna shout from the rooftops that you're actually willing to give a putz like me a chance. I'm just crazy about you and I want the world to know."

Leaning forward, CJ plants a chaste kiss to Danny's lips. " That's cute. But your patience will be rewarded. We need to be smart about this."

"Okay, we'll keep it under wraps for now, but it ain't gonna be easy." Danny places his index and middle fingers on CJ's chin and goes in for a kiss.

This time, CJ reciprocates without the hesitation. She gives into the desire to explore the feelings she's been repressing for five years. Danny draws her closer by placing one hand behind her neck and pulling her in gently. CJ traces Danny's cheek and jawline as their tongues briefly unite before Danny proceeds to suck at her bottom lip. She vocalizes her approval with a low moan as Danny deepens the kiss and caresses her cheek. CJ can't believe how utterly energized and alive she feels in this instant. It had been so long since she had been kissed, and way too long since she and Danny had shared an intimate moment. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to be cherished like this. She leans forward and pushes down on Danny's shoulders, easing him down onto the sofa cushions and into a more horizontal position. Running his hands through her reddish-brown hair, Danny begins to break off now that CJ is laying on top of him and has taken their make-out session to the next level.

"What's wrong? Am I crushing your arm or something?" CJ runs her tongue over her lips to soothe them.

Danny laughs lightly in embarrassment. "Uh, no, no. I'm loving this. It's just, uh, we should probably take this slow and keep ourselves…uh…upright, ya know? I just don't want things to get outta hand."

Sitting up, CJ composes herself. "Oh, sure, sure. I'm sorry."

Blushing slightly, Danny squeezes CJ's hand. " No, I'm sorry. It's not like I'm twenty anymore, but I have a feeling if we keep at this for a prolonged period of time then I'm gonna wanna rush into something we're not ready for. I really care about you and I want to take the time to develop our relationship."

Smiling sweetly, CJ pecks Danny's warm lips. "That's very sweet. But, you know, we've been developing this for over five years. It's not like we have to wait for anything."

Danny runs his hands along CJ's shoulders. "I know, but I wanna treat you right. I want to take you on a real date and buy you flowers and maybe have the first night we spend together not include my daughter sleeping in the next room."

Tilting her head with a toothy grin, CJ leans forward so their heads are almost touching. "Danny, you don't have to do all that. I just want you."

"It's important to me," Danny whispers against her lips.

CJ gets the impression that Danny usually treats women properly, but he wants to make an exceptional effort when it comes to her. He's been pining for her and courting her for a long time, and it isn't about to stop just because she's admitted that his feelings aren't unrequited. She's excited to know that the first time they have sex will be deliberate, planned and special, but a part of her is so eager that she doesn't want to go through this courtship ritual and just wants to jump into bed.

"All right, if you insist. But let's not wait too long. I'm a woman of needs, Daniel," CJ stresses flirtatiously.

Laughing hard, Danny shakes his head at the incredible woman before him. " Well, then I look forward to satisfying those needs, in good time." He lifts her hands to his lips and drops a kiss to her fingers. " How about I call Mrs. Lorisino and see if she can babysit? You and I can have a real date, at a restaurant without paper placemats for kids to colour?"

CJ grins her approval. "I like that idea, but I think we should go outside of the District. I don't want to attract any suspicion."

"Okay, maybe in a couple weeks from now?" Danny suggests. Danny plans to take CJ on a couple outings without Addison before actually consummating their relationship.

"How about this weekend? I don't want to wait weeks to go on this 'real date'," CJ says, smiling as sweetly as possible at Danny. CJ hopes that once they go out on a date alone, Danny will be satisfied that he has pursued her enough to warrant taking their relationship to the physical level. It's been so long since she has been with a man, and she is so attracted to Danny that she doesn't want to waste any time.

"Ah-Kay, I'll talk to Mrs. Lorisino. If I've got a sitter, then we'll go for a night on the town," Danny replies.

CJ is looking forward to having a night alone with Danny. She enjoys spending time with the baby, but it'll be nice to have adult conversation in a grown-up setting for a change, she thinks. Plus, since she's decided to give into her emotions and develop this relationship with Danny, she wants to reap the benefits of the romantic side of the relationship- the dating, the hand-holding, the stolen touches, getting dressed up to go out to a fancy restaurant, experiencing the newness of a blossoming romance, and of course the sex.

Part 4


	2. Parts 4 to 7

Part 4

"CJ!"

"Does anyone else have a question?" CJ folds her hands over the podium in the Press Room, trying to wrap up her briefing and get out of the room as soon as possible.

"CJ!"

"No one?" CJ scans the room, her head moving right and left.

"I guess that's a wrap then." CJ removes her glasses and slips them into her suit jacket pocket.

"CJ," a growl comes from the fourth row.

Curling her lips in a smile, CJ looks up to fourth row. "Oh, Danny, you had something you wanted to share with the class?"

Giggles and snickers erupt from some reporters in the room.

Rolling his eyes, Danny tries to contain his amused smile. " You didn't answer my question."

"Really? How about that." Placing her hands on her hips, CJ tries to keep the sass out of her smile.

"CJ," Danny moans between gritted teeth.

"Check your notepad, Daniel. I think you'll find my response." CJ composes herself by shuffling her papers on the podium.

"It's not very satisfactory," Danny replies.

"Maybe you have to work on your shorthand," CJ responds playfully.

"I asked you if the President…" Danny begins, reading off his notebook.

"I know what you asked, I have an excellent memory. If you'd like a supplemental question or detailed explanation, you can come to my office. For now, we're finished. These fine ladies and gentlemen want to go home. Good night, everyone." CJ gathers her books and papers as the reporters all call our their goodbyes to her.

Danny gets up and rushes up to CJ as Carol hands her a note.

"Carol, get Mr. Concannon a summary of the President's position on missile defense," CJ instructs. "He's incredibly interested in it." She turns around to address Danny who is following them down the hallway. "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" Danny asks with an innocent expression.

"You harassing me about missile defense. It's not even on the agenda." CJ shakes her head in irritation, moving forward.

"CJ, I'm going to grab something from Ginger," Carol informs her boss.

Waving her off, CJ is preoccupied with Danny." Okay, I'll catch up with you later. Danny, the question?"

"I was just eggin' you on. I was hoping I could get a follow up and get invited back to your office," Danny admits with a smug grin as they turn the corner and arrive at CJ's office. "It worked."

CJ shuts the door hard behind them and then steps in front of Danny to square off. "Yeah, you got an invitation, all right. What the hell, Danny? You embarrassed me and drew attention to us. Why couldn't you just fade into the background and keep quiet?"

Danny's face falls. "You can be mad that I was riling you a bit, but don't tell me not to do my job, okay? I've still got two weeks left and I'm not gonna sit back just 'cause we're a couple. It was your idea to keep this a secret, and if you don't want to create suspicion then I'm not gonna change and suddenly keep quiet after all these years."

Chastened, CJ averts her eyes momentarily. She collects her thoughts, regroups and then looks back at Danny. "Okay, you're right. I don't want you to be silent in there. It's not who you are. I just…I just didn't want you to create any problems or draw any more attention to us. God, Danny, I'm so worried someone's going to see some kind of chemistry between us or something and call us on it."

Stepping forward, Danny takes CJ's hands in his own. "Kay, I went too far. I won't do that anymore. I don't want to worry you. Can we just forget about it? I really just wanted to spend time with you in your office."

CJ looks up into Danny's clear blue eyes and can't help but smile. "You're cute, but we shouldn't. Don't want anyone to see us. I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" They had made plans for CJ to come to his apartment for dinner and to see Addison. She hadn't seen her since the weekend when she had assisted Danny by staying with the baby while he drove his neighbour to the hospital. This weekend Danny is going to take CJ out to dinner in Maryland while the babysitter looks after Addison.

Just then the office door opens and Carol steps in. When she looks up and spots CJ and Danny holding hands, she practically jumps back in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Carol, what are you doing?" CJ demands, shocked and embarrassed to be caught standing intimately with Danny in her office. With her face flushing red, she drops Danny's hands.

Blushing, Carol fumbles forward to hand CJ a stack of folders and papers. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to put these folders on your desk. These are the memos you wanted. I thought you would be at the Economic Briefing in the Roosevelt Room. That's where you're supposed to be, according to your schedule."

CJ tries to control her emotions and not get angry at Carol. It was not her assistant's fault for thinking she was not in the office. " Yeah, I'm headed there now."

"Okay, I'm just going to go back to my desk now. Let me know if you need anything." Carol spins around and dashes out of the office, wanting to give her boss and the reporter their privacy.

Sighing loudly, CJ brings a hand to her temple. "Ugh."

Danny chuckles lightly. " Well, so much for not going public. That saves us from buying advertising space in the paper."

CJ fixes Danny with a thoroughly unimpressed stare. "You think this is funny? Now Carol knows. I'm never gonna be able to live this down. This is exactly what Carol wants. And now we're going to be the subject of the White House gossip mill."

Waving her off, Danny appears unconcerned. " Nah. Carol's loyal to you. If you asked her not to say anything, she would keep it a secret. This isn't a big deal."

Shaking her head, CJ rolls her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this until we're ready to tell everyone. This is just so hard."

Stepping closer to her and bridging the distance between their bodies, Danny places his hands on CJs shoulders and drops a kiss to her lips. "We'll figure it all out eventually," Danny promises with conviction and a sparkle in his eye.

Carol turns around in her chair when CJ walks up to the office an hour later. " Hey. How did the Economic Briefing go?"

"Good. I only had to refer to my dictionary sixteen or seventeen times, so that was an improvement," CJ replies with a weary smile.

"You got a couple calls while you were away," Carol informs her, standing out of her chair.

"Okay, come in here, please," CJ requests, opening her door and holding it for Carol. The assistant files in first and then CJ closes the door behind them.

CJ makes her way over to her desk and sheds her suit jacket and hangs it over her chair. " You want to sit down?" CJ points to the visitor chairs in front of her desk and motions for Carol to sit.

Carol takes a seat and waits for CJ to fidget with the paperwork on her desk.

Swallowing hard, CJ decides she has to talk to Carol about what happened when the assistant walked in on her and Danny. " About earlier, when you walked in on…"

"I'm so sorry, CJ. I should have knocked. I had no idea you were in your office. I feel awful," Carol rushes to apologize.

Exhaling, CJ nods. " It's okay. I'm not upset. It's my fault for putting you in awkward position. But I need to explain a couple things. First, I haven't been having an affair with Danny."

"I didn't presume…"Carol tells her, making it clear that she isn't judging CJ.

CJ wants Carol to know the extent of the relationship. "We really were just friends all this time. It was really only recently that I've admitted to myself, and him, that I want more. And he'll be leaving the White House in two weeks to take on his column, so we figured after that we could start dating but not go public. I wanted to wait a while so as to avoid being implicated with a charge of conflict of interest. We didn't do anything wrong all these years, but I'm afraid that we…mostly I…will still be accused of behaving unethically."

Nodding her comprehension and support, Carol indicated her solidarity with her boss. "I understand, but for what it's worth, I don't think anyone who's worked closely with you will think you've done anything suspect. They know that you never gave Danny special treatment and that he never pressured you to leak stories. All the senior staff and assistants know you haven't really dated since we took office, so I don't think they'll assume you've been with Danny this whole time."

CJ scoffs with a self-deprecating laughs. " That's kinda sad. We've been at this four and half years and I haven't had a serious relationship. Ugh."

"But you're with Danny, now. That's fantastic," Carol gushes with a grin. "I know I've said it before, but I think you guys are great together."

Frowning, CJ exhales deeply. "Yeah, hopefully. I just hope I don't screw it up. I'm really bad at these things. Anyway, I hate to ask this, but can you please keep this to yourself for a while? I'm really not ready to tell the world yet. I have no idea where this is going and we just need the opportunity to foster our relationship in private before we take on the rumor mill. We haven't even said anything to our family and friends."

Carol nods her head firmly. " Of course, CJ. I won't say a word."

"Thanks, Carol. It means a lot to me, you know, as a friend." CJ averts her eyes to her desk, glad that she's had the inevitable conversation with Carol.

Smiling warmly, Carol nods again. "Sure. You know you can always trust me, and not just at work. I do think of you as a friend, and I'll always have your back."

Exhaling in relief, CJ manages a weak smile. " Thanks. And it goes both ways. I'm here for anything you need."

"Okay, thanks," Carol responds lightly.

"All right. Well, it's late. Why don't you go home?" CJ suggests, turning her attention to locating the memos Carol had given her earlier.

"You don't need anything?" Carol stands and smoothes her dress pants.

"No, thanks." CJ slips her reading glasses on.

"Okay, well try not to stay late. Are you going to Danny's tonight?" Carol heads toward the door.

CJ glances up at Carol with a memo in her hand. " No, I've got some reading to do. I'm going over there tomorrow night to spend some time with him and the baby."

"That's nice," Carol smiles. " All right, well have a good night."

"Yeah, you too," CJ calls, returning her attention to the papers on her desk.

"You like your doll, don't you? I'll have to get you another doll for your birthday." CJ is sitting on the carpet in front of the entertainment unit in the living area with Addison in her lap. She had just finished brushing Addison's hair and is now changing the Cabbage Patch baby doll into a new outfit that she had bought for Danny's daughter.

Bringing a plate of fruit into the living area and setting it on the coffee table, Danny shakes his head with a smile. "You don't need to get her anything. You gotta stop spoiling her."

CJ grins, running her hands through Addison's strawberry-blonde loose curls. "I can't help it. It's nice to have a little girl around to play with. "

Smiling warmly, Danny lowers himself to the ground and joins the girls on the floor. Danny moves in close and places a soft kiss to CJ's lips. "I love that you're developing a good relationship with Addie."

"Do you think we should be kissing in front of her?" CJ whispers in slight hesitation.

Danny can't help but laugh. "CJ, she's eleven months old. She's not even potty-trained, I don't think she has the awareness to understand interpersonal relationships."

Frowning, CJ is unconvinced. " I guess, but maybe we should keep the PDA to a minimum so as not to scar her for life."

Chuckling again, Danny shakes his head before focusing his eyes on CJ and grazing her cheek with his thumb. "I think it's good for her to see two people in a solid relationship. I hope that she can grow up witnessing that. I mean, I don't want to put any pressure on you and make you feel as if you've got to make a lifetime commitment at such an early stage in our relationship, but I like the idea of us being in a stable relationship, and that having a positive impact on Addison. She's not going to get that from her biological mother."

"So maybe she can get that from me?" CJ finishes Danny's unspoken sentence.

With conflicting emotions, Danny pauses to consider how to respond. "I'm not looking to give her a mother, and I'm certainly not interested in you as a means to complete my family or get some help parenting my child. I care about you, I'm deeply attracted to you, and I've wanted to be with you a long time. And I'm grateful that you're giving me this opportunity to be in your life now. But, I recognize that if we're gonna develop a meaningful, committed, long-term relationship, it would likely result in you providing an important female role in my daughter's life. What that role is I don't know. It would totally be up to you and her. I think we could figure that out as we go along, and it would probably change over time. I would only want you to take on the role that you feel comfortable with at given points in time over the course of the development of our relationship. Does, does that sound okay to you? Because I understand if you're uncomfortable taking on any significant role, but I thought since you've taken such a liking to her and you're getting used to looking after her that…"

CJ cuts him off by covering his lips with her finger, her lips curling into a closed-mouth smile. "It sounds completely reasonable. I want a relationship with her. I know that you're not trying to make me into her mother over-night. I know you're not taking advantage of the situation. We'll just take this one day at a time."

Danny smiles in relief, glad CJ is open to the idea of being an important part of Addison's life. "Good. I like that plan."

"Dada!" Addison walks up and inserts herself in the space between Danny and CJ's bodies on the floor, requesting attention.

"You want some berries, honey?" Danny picks a quarter of a strawberry off of the fruit plate and offers it to the baby, returning his attention to his offspring.

CJ is sweeping a thin layer of powder foundation over her nose when she hears a light knock at her front door. She sets her make-up brush down on the counter and flicks off the light before passing through the back hallway in her apartment and making her way to the front foyer. She pauses at the door to run her hands over her knee-length black cocktail dress to rid it of any wrinkles before opening the door.

Standing on the other side of the doorway is a beaming red-headed man in a neat black suit, carrying a single red rose in cellophane wrapping in one hand and the other hand tucked behind his back.

"Hi. You're a tad early," CJ points out with a slightly frazzled smile. She was hoping to clean up the apartment a little before Danny arrived.

"I'm sorry. I'm a stickler for punctuality," Danny admits, handing CJ the rose. " I hope it's not too much trouble."

"No, it's okay, I'm ready," CJ replies with a light smile.

"You look fantastic, by the way." Danny leans in for a slow kiss.

CJ eagerly accepts the kiss before breaking off and mumbling, "Thanks." She inspects the rose and blinks quizzically. " Uh, Danny, it's really sweet that you got me a flower, but this is plastic."

Chuckling, Danny steps into the foyer. " I know. I thought maybe you'd want to keep it as a souvenir from our first real date. Real roses don't last very long."

CJ manages to smile at Danny's sentiment. " That's sweet. I do like to keep momentos." She is a tad disappointed not to have real roses to put in a vase on her kitchen table.

"But, I also figured it would be nice to have fresh cut roses in your apartment, so I got you these, as well." With a playful grin, Danny brings his other hand out from behind his back and produces a bouquet of a dozen real red roses.

Shaking her head at Danny's adorable game, CJ accepts the flowers and leans forward to plant a chaste kiss to his lips. " You're too cute. Thank you. You think of everything, don't you?"

Danny shrugs nonchalantly, closing the apartment door as CJ moves into the kitchen to retrieve a vase. "I try."

"How's the baby?" CJ inquires, filling the vase with water.

"Great. Mrs. Lorisino is over there now. I made Addison's favourite- meatballs, rice and green beans for dinner, so she was happy and full. My editor got her this new walk- and-ride car thing that she's been pushing all over the apartment, so I don't think Diane will have a hard time keeping her entertained tonight." Danny helps CJ cut the flowers and arrange them in the vase.

Smiling, CJ finds herself missing the little girl. "Awe. Now I kinda wish we were going there tonight."

Danny places both his hands on CJ's shoulders and draws her in for an intimate kiss. " We need to have our own fun."

Reminded now why she was so excited about this date, CJ nods. " Definitely."

"Besides, if you want you can come over tomorrow." Danny continues to place the flowers in the vase.

"I just might do that," CJ declares. She wishes she and Danny could spend the night at her apartment, but she knows that after the post-sex wrap up, he'll likely have to go back to his apartment to relieve the babysitter. Plus, she has to head into the office for a couple hours. Usually Sundays are light days in the West Wing, but unfortunately Senior Staff aren't entirely immune from working weekends. " All right. The flowers look beautiful. Shall we go?"

"After you, my lady," Danny presents his arm in a flourish.

CJ rolls her eyes while secretly enjoying Danny's theatrics. "What a charmer."

After CJ's eyes dart around scanning the restaurant for what seems like the tenth time, Danny puts down his fork and swallows. " Is everything okay?" He had reserved a quiet booth in a secluded corner in the back of the restaurant in the up-scale Italian restaurant in Maryland so they would have privacy, but that hadn't prevented CJ from craning her neck and shifting to the edge of her seat to survey the room.

CJ returns her glance to Danny with an apologetic half-frown. " Sorry. Thought I saw the legislative liaison over there."

Exhaling deeply, Danny reaching across the table to take CJ's hand. "CJ, there's no one here that knows us. I really wanted you to enjoy this evening, but you haven't been able to relax at all. If you're that worried about being spotted, why don't we just go home and we'll forget about going out in public in the future?"

CJ's face softens into a genuinely sorrowful grimace. " I'm sorry, Danny. You're right. I should just relax. I don't want for us to have to hide out in our apartments all the time. We should be able to date. You went to all this trouble to plan tonight and it really is a lovely date. I love the restaurant, the food is fabulous, the wine is exquisite, and I'm so grateful to be able to spend time alone with you."

Danny's lips quirk into a smile. "I'm glad. Now, finish your pasta because rumor has it their desert menu is the best from here to Manhattan."

CJ had been able to put aside her fear of being caught with the reporter having a romantic dinner and truly stay in the moment and derive pleasure from their outing. Now, they have arrived back at CJ's apartment and she is hanging her jacket up in the hall closet.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll get us some wine?" CJ suggests, removing her high-heels and instantly bringing her height half an inch shorter than Danny's.

"I'd love to, but I should probably get home and relieve Mrs. Lorisino. Besides, you've gotta be at the office at nine tomorrow." Danny would like to stay and extend the evening with CJ, but he knows that if they get chatting more and have another glass of wine then he could be here another couple hours. Plus, he wants to be a gentlemen and he knows that once they start kissing he'll find it hard to resist stumbling to her bedroom. He doesn't think it's appropriate to sleep with CJ after their first date.

CJ, already reaching into the fridge in the kitchen for the premium white she had purposefully started chilling that morning, turns around to find Danny still standing in the foyer. "Addison's asleep. Besides, didn't you say Mrs. Lorisino likes to stay up on Saturdays watching that mystery show channel until two in the morning? It's only quarter to eleven. She won't be ready to turn in for sleep now yet, anyway. Stay here for a while."

Danny makes his way into the kitchen as CJ pours them each a glass of wine. "You sure you're not going to be tired tomorrow at work?"

"It'll be worth it," CJ grins, handing Danny a glass as she brushes by him while grazing her hip against his.

With a smile, Danny follows CJ into her living area. Her apartment has a similar set up to his, in that it has an open concept which allows the kitchen and living area to be connected without a wall. He sits next to CJ on the couch and links their fingers together.

"I had such a good time tonight," Danny proclaims, leaning in for a little kiss.

"Me too," CJ agrees, kissing back. She moves the hand that isn't entwined with Danny's to the back of his neck to pull him closer.

Danny is thoroughly enjoying the intimacy, but after a couple minutes he finds himself sucking lightly at the soft spot on CJ's neck below her right ear and he decides to slow down. "Hmmm. Kay, we should slow down."

CJ, throws her head back with a confused look. "Why?"

Exhaling deeply and trying to maintain his composure, Danny removes his hand from CJ's shoulder. "'Cause I don't wanna lose control. If we slow down then we can easily stop."

"I don't want to stop anything," CJ admits in a little laugh. " Danny, we've had a fantastic night. We had a fabulous dinner, you got me flowers, and if you haven't noticed there's no baby around. I think this qualifies as a date. You said you wanted to wait until we had a real date. Well, what are you waiting for?" CJ runs a hand through Danny's hair affectionately with a little chuckle.

With a nod, Danny laughs out loud. " You're right. It was a great date. But it was a first date. It doesn't seem right to do this on a first date."

CJ's eyes widen in honest shock. " Are you kidding me? You can't tell me you've never had sex on a first date."

Danny laughs again. " No, of course I have. It doesn't feel right with you. I intend for this to be my last first time ever. I want to do this right. I want to treat you right. I want to build up to it and make you feel like the most special woman in the world."

Nodding, CJ takes a deep breath, contemplating her response. " I get that. But Danny, we've been building to this relationship for five years. I can't wait any longer. You've already made me feel special by patiently waiting for me to come to my senses and realize we could make this work, and by never giving up hope that we could get to this point. You've been pursuing me this long, a couple more weeks or months is not necessary."

Danny takes a moment to consider this. Maybe CJ is right. He had been rather manly by pining away for CJ all these years and insistently begging that she give him a chance. Perhaps he didn't have to take her out for weeks or months just so they could have sex. Of course he would still want to show his romantic side and take her out on dates, but maybe if she was ready for this next step then he was, too. Glancing down and reaching for her hand, Danny seeks confirmation. "Are you sure that's the way you feel?"

"Without a doubt," CJ whispers against Danny's lips, locking her gaze with his.

Danny responds with a kiss. "If you're sure."

"Absolutely. Now, let's go get comfortable." Standing up, CJ leads Danny by their joined hands toward the back hallway where the bathroom and two bedrooms are located.

"This is nice," Danny declares, appraising the light and open bedroom CJ had led them to. It is much more light and feminine than his room in his place, with beige-painted walls and beige and brown bed sheets and blankets (as opposed to his green bed dressings). She has fresh flowers on the wooden dresser and nightstand and a large green plant in one corner, which Danny feels makes the room more inviting. With the head-board of the bed against a large window, the bed is centered in the room and would be framed in light throughout the day.

"Thanks," CJ replies as Danny sits next to her on the end of the bed.

Danny smoothes a loose curl behind CJ's ear. She had styled her hair in little loose ringlets for the occasion. "CJ, I want you to know that this means a lot to me. I've cared about you for a long time. I just need you to know that I'm not taking this lightly. I guess…I guess I'm trying to say that I l…"

CJ cuts him off by bringing her finger over his lips. "Shsh. It's okay. There's no need to get ahead of ourselves."

Danny shakes his head. " No, I'm serious. I'm not sayin' it 'cause I feel like I have to. I mean it. And I don't need to hear it back from you today. I'm not pressuring you. I honestly mean it. I love you. You're the most incredible woman I've met. I've never felt this way about anyone. I love you."

She knows Danny is speaking the truth from his heart. He is being more sincere than any man has ever been with her. She wants so badly to reciprocate, but a part of her is scared. She is scared of fully opening her heart to interdependence and love with another person. CJ looks deep into Danny's blue eyes, her lips trembling slightly. "I, I think I'm falling in love with you, too. These last few weeks have been incredible, and I'm eager to see what the future holds for us. But I'm also petrified. I've never done anything like this before. I don't have a good track record when it comes to long-term relationships. I'm awful at them. And I desperately want to make this one work. But I'm scared of sharing my life with another person." Tiny tears begin to pool in CJ's eyes.

Frowning in sympathy, Danny caresses CJ's cheeks. " Darling, it's okay. We'll work it out."

CJ briefly closes her eyes in pain and shakes her head. "But what if it doesn't work out? What if…what if I let you in? What if I let myself truly fall in love with you and depend on you for things and then something happens and you go away? That would hurt way more than it does not to have a man in my life at all."

Wrapping his arms around CJ's shoulders, Danny envelopes CJ in a tight hug. "That'll never happen. I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'm in this for forever. I promise you."

"There's no guarantee," CJ points out, blinking back tears.

"You can believe me. We'll just have to build the trust." Danny drops a peck to CJ's lips.

Nodding, CJ inhales sharply. "Look, let's forget this. I'd much rather get back to where we left off."

Danny kisses her forehead gingerly. "Hmmm. Before we do, we've gotta consider the consequences. I don't have any condoms with me. Do you have any here?"

CJ smiles against Danny's lips. "We're covered. No need to worry."

Danny pulls back. " Uh, are you sure? 'Cause Trish told me that and four months later I got a phone call and she told me she was pregnant. Now, I love being a father, but right now might not be the best time to be having another baby."

"I don't want a baby now either. But I'm on the Pill, so we're covered, Danny," she reassures him.

"Kay," Danny whispers, taking one of CJ's hands and then using his free hand to bring his index and middle finger to trace CJ's jawline. He takes the opportunity to kiss her deeply and hopefully chase away some of the lingering insecurities she may have about becoming close to him. He doesn't want this night to just be about physical closeness, he wants it to be about emotional intimacy, as well.

CJ slides her hands under Danny's suit jacket and over his shoulders, slipping it off without ever breaking their kisses. At this point she is sucking at Danny's bottom lip.

"You're incredible," Danny proclaims, gently brushing some curls out of CJ's face.

CJ leans back so she is resting on her elbows and practically lying on her back. She tugs at Danny's tie to bring him closer and loosen the garment in the process. " Show me."

"That… was …amazing. Are you okay?" Danny immediately inquires, hovering over CJ's motionless body.

With closed eyes, CJ's lips curl into a massive grin. "Never been better." All she can think is that it was worth the wait all these years. However, if she had known what she had been missing, perhaps she wouldn't have been content to wait.

Danny exhales in relief, leaning over CJ to drop a kiss to her lips. "Thank God. I thought you were hurt or something."

CJ opens her eyes and laughs throatily at Danny. "No, I was just enjoying the bliss." She turns on her side to offer Danny an apologetic kiss. "That was fantastic." She places a playful kiss to Danny's bare shoulder.

Beaming, Danny wraps an arm around her torso. " Good. I agree. I'm glad you're satisfied. You ready for another round?" He raises his eyebrows flirtatiously.

CJ chuckles and slaps Danny's shoulder lightly. " You're hilarious. Actually, I was thinking you should probably get home and let Mrs. Lorisino go home to her own apartment if she wants. Plus, I've got work in the morning."

"So, no sleepover?" Danny deduces, caressing CJ's arm. He's disappointed not to be able to spend the night with CJ after the incredible love-making. It had taken them so long to get to this point and he wishes he could savour it.

"Not tonight. Go home and be there when Addison wakes up. I'll drop in on you guys in the afternoon," CJ offers as Danny intertwines their hands.

"All right. I know she'd love to play with you," Danny replies, trying not to be upset that CJ is kicking him out. It is really late and he does need to get home, however.

CJ nods, running a hand along Danny's back seductively. "And this won't be the only opportunity we'll have for nights like this. I definitely want many repeat performances in the future."

Wrapping an arm tightly around CJ's back, Danny draws her in close and melds their lips together. He kisses her slowly and deliberately, increasing the depth and passion. After a minute, Danny breaks off. "Next time, we'll need to take off the whole night so we can take our time. I wanna fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up next to you."

CJ smiles lightly as Danny smoothes her hair behind her ear. "That'd be nice."

Danny takes the blankets and bed sheets, which had been pushed to the end of the bed sometime over the course of their actions, and draws them up over CJ's naked body. "All right. I better get dressed and get home." He locates his clothes and dresses before returning to the bed and perching next to CJ.

"Thank you for the incredible night." Danny pecks her lips sweetly. "It meant so much to me. I've been waiting for this for so long. I know it's still early in our relationship and it's going to take you time to trust, but I want you to know I do love you and I'm in this for the long haul."

CJ cups Danny's cheek and kisses him briefly. "I'm gonna work on the trust thing. I know how much you care about me and I know you're serious about making this work. And so you know, this night meant a lot to me, too. A lot more than with anyone else. " She smile coyly with a tiny laugh.

"Good, I'm glad. So, you gonna be okay here?" Danny asks.

"Yep. Can you hand me my robe in the bathroom and I'll walk you out?" CJ requests.

Danny retrieves CJ's red silk robe from the bathroom and she wraps herself in it before walking with Danny to the foyer.

""I'll call you at work tomorrow," Danny tells her tomorrow, putting his shoes on.

"Okay," CJ replies, folding her arms across her chest. " Kiss Addison for me."

"I will," Danny promises with a grin.

"All right. Drive safe." CJ places one hand on Danny's forearm and leans in to peck his lips.

"I will. Have a good morning at work and I'll be counting down the minutes 'til I can see you in the afternoon." Danny returns the kiss before opening the door and stepping outside.

After waving goodbye and locking the door, CJ is left alone to deal with the complex emotions of the night. She is brimming with the excitement and contentment of having finally consummated her relationship with Danny. But a part of her is still worried about becoming too reliant on the relationship and dependent on a man and a man's love. She knows she must maintain her independence or else risk misery in the future if the relationship doesn't last. Is it wise for her to allow herself to truly fall for Danny? Is it already too late? Having sex with Danny hadn't been like it was with other men. It was the most meaningful interpersonal experience she had ever had, and they had connected on a level she had not even known possible. If she wanted to back out and protect her heart now, she had probably distance herself.

Part 6

"You're not going to like this," Toby announces, catching CJ heading toward her office from the Communications Bullpen.

"Your freshly-trimmed beard? I love it, Tobus," CJ proclaims with a toothy grin, whipping her head around.

Toby shakes his head in confusion. " N...No. That's not what I meant."

"I also love the roundness of your head." CJ taps Toby's head with the file folder in her head, pausing outside her office door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Toby stares at CJ in annoyed confusion.

CJ rolls her eyes, realizing Toby doesn't have the patience for her good mood. " What can I do for you, Toby?"

Toby sighs dramatically. "I just found out that Assistant Secretary Gary was quoted criticizing the Administration's energy policy. Or, rather, lack there of. Apparently she's been getting some press coverage and is trying to create a bit of a headache for us."

CJ shrugs. " So? She's an assistant secretary trying to make some noise. It's a non-issue."

"You don't want us to step in and muzzle her?" Toby asks in obvious disbelief.

"No. She's got the right to criticize the Administration's energy policy. Maybe it'll actually lead to a positive change in the Department." CJ isn't prepared to start a fight on this issue.

"What's gotten into you?" Toby inquires, narrowing his eyes at CJ.

"Nothing," CJ replies, a little hostile. " I just don't think we should over react. I'm sure this won't even turn into a big story. After a few days, it'll be forgotten and it'll be a non-issue. Let Gary say what she wants unless it turns personal. I can handle the spin in the Press Room."

"Okay, if you think that's best." Toby pinches the bridge of his nose. "You sure you're okay? You seem…I don't know…different…"

CJ flashes Toby a smile before opening her office door. " That's because I'm happy. I'm starting to relax after the craziness we've been going through. I got a good night's sleep last night. You should try it some time."

"You got a good night's sleep?" Toby confirms in disbelief as CJ enters her office.

"Go home and try it. I'm checking out for the afternoon." CJ slips behind her desk to check her email before she closes her office for the day.

"Kay. Well, I'm glad you're happy. You look…you look good." Toby pauses in the doorjamb awkwardly.

"Thanks. I'll see ya tomorrow." CJ smiles warmly at Toby before slipping her glasses over her nose.

"Kay. See you in the morning." Toby takes off down the hall as CJ focuses her attention on her work.

Danny excitedly opens the apartment door to CJ. "Hello. I'm so glad you made it. It's been too long." He greets her with a heart-felt kiss.

"Danny, it's been like thirteen hours," CJ laughs.

"Too long," Danny insists.

Addison comes padding across the living area toward the foyer to see CJ.

"Hi, sweetie. I've missed you." CJ bends down low to squeeze the baby's hands. Addison is wearing jean overalls and a red long-sleeve waffle shirt. Usually Danny has her in something more dressy with traditionally feminine colours, but since CJ has been visiting so often, he no longer dresses the girl up each time. CJ doesn't care because she thinks the little girl looks adorable in anything she wears.

"CeeCee!" Addison reaches out and touches CJ's nose.

CJ giggles. "Are you having a good day with Daddy?"

Danny puts his hand on the small of CJ's back. "Actually, it's really nice outside and I was thinking of taking her to the park. She loves the swings. Would you be interested in a little walk?"

"That could be fun. What do you think, honey? You want to go to the park?" CJ asks the baby in an exaggerated excited tone.

Addison squeals her affirmative response and claps.

"Okay, why don't I pack up the diaper bag and you put on her little jean jacket and shoes?" Danny suggests.

"We can do that," CJ concurs. She fetches Addison's jacket, sneakers and a denim bucket hat from the hall closet and puts them on the little girl while Danny retrieves the diaper bag and packs it with the essentials they will need for the outing.

"Okay, I think I've got everything." Danny slings the bag over his shoulder. " You sure you don't mind?"

"No, this will be fun," CJ assures him. CJ was dressed down, as she didn't have to wear a suit to the office on Sundays. She has on a pair of black jeans and a v-neck light blue sweater over a camisole, so she can comfortably play at the park. CJ has a long beige fall trench coat over her ensemble, which will keep her protected from the autumn breeze. Danny pushes Addison's stroller out into the hall, after which CJ picks up the baby and follows him out. He locks up and CJ settles the child into the stroller and buckles her in.

After throwing the diaper bag into the basket in the bottom of the stroller, Danny turns to CJ. " Ready?"

"Let's go." CJ leads the way down the hall and calls the elevator.

Once they exit the building, they set off toward the park which Danny informs CJ is a few blocks North in a residential area. Pushing the stroller with one hand, at one point Danny reaches for CJ's hand so they can walk hand-in-hand. Instead of suggesting that Danny focus his strength on pushing the stroller, CJ decides to enjoy the intimacy. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be spending her Sunday afternoon walking to the park with a single dad and his cute baby girl instead of obsessively pouring over briefing books that she could summarize on Monday, she would probably have told them they were crazy. Yet, here she is, strolling hand-in-hand with Danny on the sidewalk while Addison babbles incoherently but merrily in the stroller and passersby smile pleasantly at them. Eventually she spots the park through a cluster of trees as three kids on bicycles cycle past them.

"Here we are," Danny exclaims, steering the stroller onto the pedestrian path toward the path.

"This is nice," CJ remarks, getting her first glimpse of the park. There is two playgrounds, a small one for young children and a bigger one for older children. The playgrounds have a variety of slides and climbing apparatuses for the children to play on. There is also a large swing set with two baby swings and six regular swings. The entire park is encompassed in a giant sand pit and surrounded by grass.

Addison begins bouncing in her stroller energetically, recognizing the park. "Okay, kiddo. Daddy will push you in the swing." Danny unbuckles her and lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the swing set. There seem to be two other families at the park, but the other children aren't playing at the swing set. CJ is close in stride and watches as Danny carefully places Addison in one of the baby swings and begins to slowly push her back and forth.

It is obvious immediately that the little girl loves the swing. A huge smile forms on her face and Danny pushes her a little faster.

CJ brings her hands to her mouth. "Awe, look at her. She's so cute. I wish I had a camera."

Danny whips his head around to address CJ. "My camera's in the diaper bag."

Danny had parked the stroller close to the swing set so he could keep an eye on it, so CJ didn't have to go far to retrieve the camera. She immediately begins snapping pictures of the baby smiling and giggling in the baby swing, and then pictures of Addison and Daddy when Danny moves behind the swing to push the child from behind the swing.

CJ is laughing because Addison is trying to blow spit bubbles and trying to capture it on camera when an elderly black couple approaches them. "It looks like the little one is having fun on that swing."

"It's her favourite," CJ remarks, smiling at the friendly people while Danny continues to push the baby.

"She's just precious. That's a beautiful little girl you've got," the woman comments with a warm smile.

"Oh, no. She's…" CJ wants to quickly correct the woman.

"Thank you," Danny interjects with a closed-mouth smile, slowing the swing down.

"Well, we better get the kids home. We're just looking after the grandkids and if we don't get them home for supper there will be hell to pay," the husband jokes with a chuckle, hitching his thumb in the direction of the larger playground where two older boys of maybe eight and eleven years of age are climbing.

The woman wraps her arm around her husband's. "Have a nice afternoon."

"You, too." Danny calls.

CJ's lips turn upward. "Take care."

Danny lifts Addison out of the swing and lets her walk around on the ground, holding her hand. " Let's go find the slide, sweetie."

CJ walks along side them toward the small playground.

"I hope you didn't mind I kinda cut you off. I just didn't see any point in explaining that you weren't Addison's mother. I just…I don't like explaining that I'm a single father and these were complete strangers so I thought it would be easier just to take the compliment and forget about it." Danny lifts Addison on top of the toddler slide and slides her down, keeping both hands around her waist.

CJ understands why Danny felt it would be easier not to correct the couple who assumed that Addison was both their daughter. " Oh, yeah. That makes sense. I guess it's okay."

"If you're uncomfortable with it, I understand. I'll never do that again," Danny tells her, looking her in the eye. He can focus his attention on her as the baby has begun playing in the sand and not on the playground.

CJ smiles in sympathy, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. "It's okay. I mean, I won't make a point about lying about Addison's maternity. But if people make the assumption, it's okay if you don't want to correct them. She's a great kid and I should be proud to be mistaken for her mother." CJ laughs lightly before pecking Danny's lips.

Reciprocating, Danny thinks he should be grateful for such an amazing girlfriend. "Thank for you being so incredible throughout this whole situation."

"No problem." CJ glances down at Addison, only to find her bringing a handful of dirt to her lips. "Oh, dear."

Danny chuckles inwardly and brings his fingers to his lips. "And, it never ends."

CJ breaks out laughing.

Danny bends down and removes Addison's fingers from her mouth and brushes the dirt off. " No, Addison. Don't eat the sand. It's dirty. How about we get some juice and crackers instead?"

Addison stands up, indicating she would prefer the snack over the sand on the ground. Danny takes her hand and heads over to the stroller. " I packed some stuff in the diaper bag. We can sit down on the benches."

"Sounds good," CJ replies as they approach the stroller.

Danny fishes through the diaper bag in the stroller and produces two bottles of water, two juice boxes and a bag of Pepperidge Farm Goldfish Crackers. "Can I interest you in a snack?" He asks CJ with a playful grin.

CJ laughs lightly. "Certainly." She reaches out to take the water bottles from Danny to unburden his load.

They walk across the grass to where a few picnic benches are set up under massive trees. Danny places the crackers and drinks on the bench before taking a wet wipe out of the package and proceeding to clean Addison's hands.

"This is cute. It's like a picnic," CJ remarks as Danny sits down on the bench opposite CJ and lifts Addison into his lap.

Danny opens the cracker and offers the bag to CJ. "We like doing this on the weekend."

CJ pours a handful of crackers onto a napkin and places it in front of the baby before opening the bottle of water for herself. "This is nice."

Danny inserts the straw in the juice box and offers it to Addison. " You sure you're not bored out of your mind?"

CJ grabs a few crackers from the bag and smiles between bites. "Not at all."

In that instant, Danny's phone begins ringing from the pocket of his jeans. He shifts Addison slightly so he can retrieve the phone and brings it to his ear. " Hello?"

CJ looks off into the distance and tries not to listen to the conversation.

"Uh, no. I just wasn't expecting to hear from you…" Danny says to the person on the other end.

CJ wants to know who Danny is talking to and is trying to deduce the possibilities, without making it obvious that she is eaves dropping.

"Actually, we're just at the park right now…Yes, she's fine…You want to see her? Well, when? That won't work….Because I'm at work during the day….What about next weekend?...Well if you want to see her then you're going to have to make an effort…Tonight?" Danny looks up at CJ uncertainly. "Well, we'll just be at home, but I do have company…Why does it matter?...Well, if you have to know I've been seeing someone and she's with us tonight…" Danny averts his eyes and glances off to the side. "I'm not getting into that with you now. Do you want to come over tonight or not?... Okay, fine. I'll see you then."

With a sigh, Danny ends the call and returns his gaze to CJ. "I'm sorry. That was Trish."

CJ had figured as much, but she is surprised at the confirmation. She nods with a little brow rise. "So, that was a little unexpected."

"Definitely. She never calls," Danny confirms CJ's assumptions. He runs a hand through Addison's strawberry-blonde curls as the baby munches on the crackers.

"So, she's coming over?" CJ inquires as evenly as possible, trying to keep the judging quality out of her tone.

"She said she wants to see Addison, and no time this week was going to work, so she's coming over after dinner for a bit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our night. It's just, she never reaches out like this and I didn't want to tell her she couldn't see her daughter." Danny sighs heavily, his mouth falling in a grimace. It's obvious to CJ how anguished he is.

CJ is reminded, unfortunately, that this other woman is Addison's mother and she is just the woman having an outing with the father and child on a Sunday afternoon. Despite her own disappointment, CJ reaches across the picnic bench and squeezes Danny's hand. "I understand. You did the right thing. If Trish is reaching out, that should be encouraged. We'll have to make it a good night for Addison."

Shaking his head in disbelief at CJ's empathy, Danny leans forward and drops a kiss to her lips. " Thank you. You're fantastic."

"Well, we should let this little girl get back to playing for a while. We'll probably have to head back to the apartment soon and get dinner ready so we can eat early." CJ stands up, silently vowing to make the best of the rest of the day.

Part 7

They had a lovely afternoon at the park and once they returned to Danny's apartment, CJ had alternated helping Danny prepare a barbeque chicken, potatoes and salad, and watching Addison when Danny had to step out onto the balcony to barbeque. CJ was just changing Addison's diaper on the carpet in front of the television and entertainment unit while Danny loaded the dishwasher when the phone intercom buzzed.

Danny dries his hands and goes to the phone mounted on the kitchen wall. It is Trish at the front doors and he buzzes her in.

With a deep breath, CJ secures the tabs on Addison's diaper. She is slightly apprehensive about meeting Trish. "Should I put her in different clothes?" While the girl had been playing at the park, her overalls and red shirt are still clean.

"Nope. I'll be putting her in her pajamas soon. Don't worry about it," Danny replies, putting the remainder of the dishes in the dishwasher.

CJ fastens the buttons on the overalls and picks Addison up. "Okay, there you go."

A knock at the door alerts them that their guest has arrived.

Danny enters the foyer and opens the door to his daughter's biological mother.

CJ is surprised at the appearance of the woman in the doorway. She had been expecting a harsh, ragged, sickly-looking woman in cheap clothes who carried herself too brashly. But the woman who Danny is inviting into the room is a very pretty, short, petite blonde girl who looks rather scared and intimidated. In almost every respect, she is the polar opposite of CJ.

"Here, I'll hang up your jacket." Danny takes the woman's jacket and hangs it in the hall closet.

"Thank you," Trish replies in a whisper, setting her purse down by the door.

"So, this is our place. Welcome." Danny slowly makes his way into the living area.

"It's very nice," Trish replies softly.

"CJ, this is Trish. Trish, this CJ Cregg. She's the President's Press Secretary. You've probably seen blurbs of her briefings on CNN." Danny formally introduces the women with a little smile.

CJ shifts the baby onto her left hip and extends her hand to the other woman. "Nice to meet you."

Trish smiles demurely. "You, too. Although, I haven't seen you on T.V. I don't watch CNN… or follow politics much."

"That's okay. Save yourself the stress," CJ laughs, trying to ease the slight awkwardness. The girl must be twelve years younger than her. How could Danny have dated this woman? She finds herself shuddering inside.

Trish turns her attention to the baby in CJ's arms. " I can't believe how much she's grown."

"That's from all the food," Danny jokes easily. "She can be a picky eater, especially when she's busy running around, but she's pretty good about eating her proteins and vegetables."

"Is she doing okay? I mean, she's healthy and everything?" Trish inquires with a look of genuine concern.

Addison begins squirming so CJ sets her on the ground to go in search of her toys.

"She's perfect," Danny declares in a reassuring voice.

Nodding, Trish slides her hands into her pockets. "Good."

"Would you like some tea or a cold drink or something?" CJ asks, trying to find a way to make the visit more comfortable.

"Uh, tea would be good, thanks," the girl replies quietly.

"I'll put the kettle on," Danny tells them, turning to head back into the kitchen.

"Why don't we sit down?" CJ suggests, making the first move by taking a seat on the couch.

Trish sits on the couch adjacent to the one CJ had sat on, folding her hands over her lap.

Addison, oblivious to the her relationship to the strange woman on the other couch, picks up her Cabbage Patch doll and brings it over to the couch and places it beside CJ. She reaches her hands out toward CJ to indicate that she wants to be picked up. CJ scoops her up into her lap and hands her the doll. "I'll have to get you some more clothes for your doll for your birthday. And I'll have to get you some different dolls, too."

"Does she like dolls?" Trish asks, watching CJ with the little girl.

"She's just starting to get into them," CJ responds, smoothing the girl's loose curls behind her ears. "She really loves little cars and musical toys right now, too. She's into those educational toys that have a cause-and-effect relationship."

"Last time I saw her she wasn't crawling or anything," the blonde woman admits, her head bowed. "Now she's practically a toddler."

Swallowing hard, CJ quickly decides how to respond to the comment. " Well, it's just good that you're here now."

Trish nods mutely as the kettle whistles in the kitchen.

"She'll be one in a couple weeks," CJ begins in a babble, realizing immediately that despite the woman's absence from Addison's life, she probably remembers the date she gave birth.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe. Will there be a party or anything?" Trish inquires casually.

CJ glances to the side over her shoulder to see Danny pouring the tea. "Yeah. Danny's throwing her a little party."

Danny looks up, having over-heard the conversation and decides to insert himself in it. " Yeah, I've rented out the room here in the building and I'm having some family and friends over to celebrate."

"That sounds nice," comments Trish softly.

Danny walks into the living room and places a tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table. He offers Trish a cup with the milk and sugar. Then he settles in next to CJ, wrapping a arm around her shoulder before leaning down to kiss Addison's crown.

"It's nice to see that she's so settled," Trish remarks.

CJ takes a cup of tea off the tray once Addison moves to squat in Danny's lap. "So, what do you do, Trish?" CJ figures she should direct the conversation to a more neutral and less emotional topic.

"I'm a part-time telemarketer," Trish responds ruefully. " I, uh, usually have a hard time holding steady work, but I've been with the same firm for almost two years, so I guess it's good."

Nodding respectfully, CJ realizes she isn't dealing with an emotionally stable person, nor an overly ambitious career-driven person. It is obvious that the girl is just struggling to get by. "That's good,then. I bet it's a difficult line of work. It must be hard to deal with hostile customers on a regular basis."

Trish smiles and nearly laughs at CJ's presumption, the first time she's relaxed since she arrived. " Yeah, we've definitely got to put up with a lot of B.S. But we're trained how to respond to rude customers."

"You told me some amusing anecdotes about potential clients and the things they said to you," Danny adds, grabbing Addison's sippy cup with milk and offering it to her.

"It sounds like an interesting line of work," CJ states, trying to make small talk.

"Not nearly as fascinating as yours and Danny's. Did you guys meet at the White House?" Trish asks in a friendly manner, observing the interaction between the couple and the baby. It seems as if they are all so comfortable together. She wonders how long Danny has been dating this woman and how long she has been a part of Addison's life.

Danny gazes at CJ affectionately. " Actually, we met on the campaign trail back in ninety-seven, so we go back a long time. I asked CJ out back in the first year of the Bartlet Administration, but there were concerns that our jobs posed a conflict of interest. So, we've only recently started dating and we're not going public with our relationship yet." Danny wanted to give Trish the abbreviated version of their history. He didn't want to admit that he had been pining for her during the brief fling they had shared before Addison's conception. Even though they had split amicably and he knew Trish did not harbour any lingering feelings for him, he saw no point in degrading her confidence further by giving her the impression that he was secretly longing for another woman while they were dating.

"That's nice," Trish remarks evenly. "But, if there was some kind of ethical reason you couldn't be in a relationship, how is it in any different now than it was like… years ago?" The woman is having a hard time understanding why the couple couldn't be together before but suddenly want to be in a relationship currently.

Danny looks at Trish seriously. "Well, partly because I couldn't wait any longer and got tired of hearing 'no' for an answer, and partly because I'm not working at the White House anymore. This week will be my last as a White House correspondent. I'm taking on an opinion-editorial column instead. I wanted to stay with the paper but take on a role where I could be at home with the baby more often. So, with me out of the White House, it doesn't pose as many problems for us having a relationship."

Trish nods stoically. "That makes sense. I, uh, I can't believe you're not gonna be a reporter any more. That's like…it's like who you are."

CJ raises her eyebrows. That's precisely what she said when Danny told her. Maybe this girl knows Danny a little. But CJ tells herself that Trish doesn't know Danny like she knows him. " He'll be a wonderful op-ed writer."

"And it's just what I need to do for Addie. It's the right thing," Danny explains, hugging the baby close as she drinks her milk.

Averting her eyes to the floor, Trish appears to grow uncomfortable. "Well, that's really selfless of you, givin' up your job like that for the baby." It is obvious from her demeanor that she is considering the situation and imagining that she would never make the decision Danny did.

"That's just the kind of guy Danny is," CJ states with a proud smile. She had purposely said 'guy' rather than 'father' or 'parent', knowing that Trish was choosing not to make her child part of her life.

Danny waves them off, trying to refute the attention. Addison climbs down off the couch to play with her toys off in the corner of the living area. "It'll be a nice change of pace, and I'm just looking forward to getting more time with Addison." He brings the last mug of tea to his lips for a drink. " So, how's your brother doing?"

"He's good. Still getting in some trouble, but he's got his own place and consistent employment, so I'm happy," Trish replies with a shrug.

"Good, good," Danny bobs his head. Since Trish's mother had died when she was young and her father was never involved in her life, she has no other family to inquire about. He looks down at Addison playing on the carpet and has an idea. " Do you maybe wanna sit down on the floor and play with her? She really loves 'Peek-a-Boo'. You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's an idea."

Swallowing hard, Trish stares uncertainly at Danny. "Uh, I…I guess I could try. I don't know if she'll want to play with me."

"Sure she will. She's very sociable," Danny assures her.

"Okay," Trish whispers nervously.

Danny sets his cup on the coffee table and gets down on the floor beside Addison. Trish slowly follows his lead. Danny takes Addison's pink receiving blanket and waves it playfully in front of the baby's face.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's Daddy?" Danny pulls the blanket over his face. Addison immediately engages in the game, standing up and pulling at the blanket to reveal her father's whereabouts. " Oh, you found me!"

Addison giggles in glee. " Dadda! Dadda!"

"Where's Addison?" Danny puts the blanket up in front of the little girl's face. She pulls it down quickly with a laugh. "Peek-a-boo, Addie!"

"Boo!" Addison calls cheerfully with a massive grin.

Laughing, Danny turns to Trish. " You want to give it a try?" He hands her the blanket encouragingly.

Trish accepts the proffered blanket tentatively and smoothes her straight blonde hair behind her ears. " Okay, here goes. Okay, want to play some more, Addison? All right, where did I go?" She makes a show of pulling the blanket up in front of her face the way Danny had.

Addison's smiles fades but she hesitantly steps toward the strange woman. She glances back at Danny, as if to secure permission for her to interact with the stranger and touch her blanket. At Danny's reassuring nod, the baby tugs downward on the blanket to expose a smiling Trish.

"Peek-a-boo! Here I am!" Trish exclaims with a little chuckle. " Oh, this is fun. How about you take a turn? Okay, ready?" Trish holds the blanket up in front of Addison's face. " Where did Addison go?" The little girl rushes to pull the blanket down excitedly. " There you are! Oh, thank Godness."

CJ observes the activities from the couch with a cautious eye. At first Trish was reluctant to interact at all with the baby, but she seems to be warming up now and connecting with her daughter. Danny rejoins CJ on the couch, leaving Trish to bond with the baby.

Having decided that the strange woman has earned her right to be considered a worthy play companion, Addison plops herself in Trish's lap. She reaches out and runs her hands through Trish's long blonde strands, investigating the unique feel since she doesn't get to feel long hair that often.

At first, Trish smiles warmly at the baby, but her smile is quickly surpassed by a look of panic. "Uh, it's uh…it's getting late. You probably want to put her to bed and I should get home." Trish extricates her hair from the baby's hands and sets her on the floor. She jumps to her feet and rushes to the foyer.

Danny and CJ both stand up in surprise. CJ glances concernedly at Addison, who has already moved on to playing with her toy cars. The baby doesn't appear to have been emotionally hurt by being rejected by her mother.

"Trish, where are you going? Everything was going well." Danny chases her to the front door.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I should get home," Trish cries remorsefully.

"Did something happen?" Danny asks sensitively as Trish collects her coat from the closet.

Shaking her head, Trish closes her eyes in pain. "This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come."

CJ squeezes Danny's hand supportively. " It seemed like Addison was warming to you."

Trish grabs her purse possessively. "I just can't do this. I've told you, Danny. I'm not cut out for this. I'm not a mother, okay?"

Danny steps forward and lays a hand on Trish's forearm. "Hey, it's okay. Just take a breath. I didn't ask you to take on that role. You called me and asked if you could see her, remember? Let's just take this one day at a time, okay? You were doing really good."

Sighing, Trish shakes her head firmly. "I can't do this. It's too painful. When she was touching my hair, it just reminded me how I used to love to play with my mother's hair. I just know that I don't have what it takes to be a good mother. I'm sorry. She's better off without me. You're better off without me. " Trish turns around rapidly reaching for the doorknob.

Danny reaches out to stop her. "Hey, Trish. That's not true. You weren't better off without your father. Come on, stay. Nobody expects a parent to be perfect right away. It's a constant learning process. I had so much to learn at the beginning, and I'm constantly trying to improve. I know you've got the potential." He tries to look into the woman's eyes and convey his faith and belief in her.

"I'm sorry," Trish cries, shaking her head yet again. " She deserves the best. Take good care of her." She glances pleadingly at first to Danny and then to CJ before closing the door behind herself.

Danny sighs dramatically, bringing a hand to his head in frustration. CJ exhales deeply and rubs Danny's shoulders soothingly.

"I'm so sorry," CJ whispers, hanging her head.

"I really thought things were gonna be different. She's never reached out like that before." Danny shakes his head in anguish.

"Danny, I'm sorry." CJ kisses his forehead. Despite not trusting the woman, CJ had wanted what was best for Addison and hoped that the evening had been more successful.

Danny wraps an arm around CJ and begins moving into the living area. "I should have known it wasn't going to work. Trish's problems run deep. I just wanted Addison to get to know her." Danny settles back down on the floor beside his daughter and affectionately runs his hand over her head.

"Yeah. I guess you were right about her issues. She's obviously scarred after growing up without parents and has a hard time connecting to her own child because of that," CJ deduces, sitting next to Danny on the carpet.

"Yeah, partly," Danny responds, watching Addison play, totally oblivious to the drama that has taken place.

"She's very beautiful, though," CJ remarks nonchalantly, averting her eyes. " I can see why you were attracted to her."

Danny looks at CJ with an amused smile. "Are you kidding?"

"What? She's tiny and blonde and perfect. She's ridiculously young, but if you're into that then who am I to judge?" CJ shrugs with a joking laugh.

Danny shakes his head in amusement at CJ. "First of all, she's not that young. She's twenty-eight. It's not like I was doing anything illegal. And second, my attraction was not that deep. We only dated like a month before we realized we were not suited for each other and called it off. As you probably realized after meeting her tonight, we don't exactly have anything in common or shared interests and values."

"Yeah, I guess," CJ muses sadly. " So, she's not your type?"

Danny leans in and caresses CJ's cheek. " I don't think I have a 'type', but if I have to envision my ideal woman, I'd say she looks awfully like the woman sitting before me."

CJ smiles toothily. "You're cute." CJ glances downward before meeting Danny's gaze again. "You don't think I'm too tall or curvy or…or old?"

"You're perfect," Danny declares softly, staring deeply into CJ's uncertain eyes.

Feeling a little insecure herself, CJ finds herself identifying with the other woman. "Well, I'm certainly not perfect, but I just think if she's what you're looking for then I'm not like that at all."

Danny takes one of CJ's hands and envelopes it in both of his. "Let's put this to rest right now. I want you because you're strong and smart and independent. You're gorgeous and sexy and mysterious. You've got a heart of gold and a sense of duty that I find so inspiring. I've been waiting for you all this time because I want you, not Trish or anyone like her. I'm completely in love with you, and there's no chance of that changing. So, you've got nothing to worry about."

CJ smiles bashfully. " Good. Because you're not half bad yourself," she says in a coy laugh.

Danny grins and goes in for a kiss.

Addison walks up to the adults to request attention, handing her father toys that she wants to play with.

Sighing, he takes her onto his lap. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry about your mother. "

CJ is filled with sorrow and grief for Danny and his daughter. She wishes she could do more for them. "I know you wish she would be involved. But if it's any consolation, I will be around as much as I can. I can try to come over every night after work if you'd like, although most nights I don't finish until after Addison is in bed."

Danny smiles affectionately at CJ. "I'd love to see you every night, but please don't feel like you have any obligation. Hang out with us when you can, but please don't take pity. I've been doing this for eleven months and I really don't need the help. I just want your company, not your sympathy." Danny wants CJ to visit as his girlfriend, not because she feels a duty to assist him with the baby because he's a single parent. He wants her to enjoy the time she spends with them and not feel like a babysitter.

Nodding, CJ reaches for Addison's tiny hand. "Of course. I just want to spend time with you guys because I love it. I don't feel obligated. But I want you to know that I'm here for you when you need anything. I know you've done a fantastic job caring for her by yourself, but if you ever need help or just want to talk things through, I'm here."

Danny drops another kiss to CJ's lips. " Thank you. I'm grateful to have you in my life."

"Ditto. Now, play with your daughter and I'll put the dishes away." CJ collects the tea cups and sets them on the tray. She walks the tray into the kitchen, thinking about Danny's situation and if there will ever be a hopeful resolution. Perhaps one day Trish will come around, but CJ presumes that the woman will not be a consistent part of Addison's life in the foreseeable future.


	3. Parts 8 to 11

Part 8.

"Where are you?" Danny inquires, straining to hear the person on the other line.

"We're still in Oklahoma," CJ sighs dramatically, glancing around to make sure no one can hear her talking on her cell. " We're at a shelter now. He's talking to all these citizens displaced by the tornado. It's extremely touching because he's wonderful when he's in listening mode. But I'm concerned that he's getting too personal and he'll want to personally finance all their new mortgages and build their homes himself."

Danny laughs out loud. "But isn't that why you love the President? Isn't that why he was re-elected?"

CJ smiles to herself and tries to stifle a giggle. "Shut up. I'm frustrated. I'm trying to get the Commander-in-Chief back to the White House where he's got work to do."

Danny indulges her with a laugh." Okay, fine. So, when are you coming home?"

CJ watches as the President shakes hands with an elderly woman in a wheelchair at the shelter. "I don't know. I was hoping I could help you with the shopping and cooking for Addison's party, but if we don't get home by tomorrow then I don't know if I'll have time."

"Don't worry about it. I can go to the party supply store tomorrow and get most of the stuff I need. We've still got a couple days. I don't have to decorate the room until Friday night. Mrs. Lorisino is doing a lot of the baking, my mom and sister are going to do some cooking Saturday morning. It's all coming together. I don't want you stressing over it. Just focus on work. You've got a dozen things on your plate right now." Danny doesn't want CJ worrying about his daughter's little birthday party when she's dealing with disaster relief in Oklahoma.

"If I'm home in time, I'll come with you to the party store and help you prepare some of the food. And, I definitely want to help you decorate Friday night. I was wondering if you wanted…if you wanted me to drop in and meet your family Friday night?" CJ had been feeling pretty nervous about the impending visit of Danny's mother and sister. She and Danny had been officially dating for only about a month but had been seeing each other regularly for the past two months, which meant that they were still in the early stages of their relationship and it was unclear whether she would meet his family at this point.

Danny immediately responds, "Oh, of course. I'd love it if you could have dinner with us. I told them all about you. My sister is so excited to meet you. She doesn't think I get out enough, and she thought it was great that I was finally dating. I have to warn you she's pretty expressive and might come on a little strong, but she means well."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting them, and your little niece and nephew. I'll try to get out of work as soon as possible. Oh, I think the President is heading my way. I've gotta go. Kiss Addison for me." CJ glances up as the President walks toward her.

"Okay. Call me later if you get a chance. Stay safe. I can't wait to see you again," Danny tells her sweetly.

"Same here," CJ whispers before ending the call and collecting her professionalism to address the President of the United States.

"Will is driving me crazy," Toby whines, lingering in CJ's office doorway.

"Let it go, Toby," CJ advice warningly, gathering her briefcase off her desk.

"Where are you going?" Toby asks brusquely.

"I have to go. I have plans," CJ tells him, grabbing her jacket off the coat hanger.

"Does Leo know you're taking off?" Toby raises his brows at CJ as she approaches the door.

CJ squares off next to Toby. " Yes, I cleared it with Daddy before I left the house before dinner. What the hell, Toby?" CJ sighs at Toby's nosiness.

" I just meant we've got things to do around here…" Toby drawls, not meeting CJ's eyes.

CJ shakes her head in frustration. "You think I don't know that? We've always got stuff to do. We're running the freakin' country. I've put in my time this week plus some. Leo knows he can get a hold of me if something important comes up. But, I've got plans tonight so I'm checking out."

"I just thought you could help me talk some sense into Will so he could, in turn, talk some sense into Russell," Toby implores, as CJ shoves him aside and locks her office door.

"Not right now," CJ replies. " I'll be in for a couple hours in the morning."

"Where are you going tonight?" Toby inquires, this time more casually.

"Out to a friend's," CJ responds vaguely.

"At four-thirty on a Friday afternoon?" Toby looks skeptical.

"Get out of my way," CJ insists, narrowing her eyes. Toby's thinly veiled attempt to scrutinize her social schedule is getting on her nerves.

"Okay, fine. See you tomorrow." Toby backs off, giving CJ the space she is requesting.

CJ knocks tentatively on Danny's apartment door, balancing a couple bags in her hands. She had brought a bottle of wine and a cherry pie from her favourite bakery for their dinner tonight. Danny had told her his mother's favourite wine and the children's favourite dessert, so she made a point of picking them up to bring to Danny's that night. Along with the dinner bags, CJ had picked up snacks for the party.

Danny opens the door and smiles brightly. He kisses her cheek and ushers her inside. " Hey. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, it was a relatively slow news day, so I could get away." CJ replies, setting her bags down in the foyer.

Danny takes her jacket and hangs it in the closet. CJ had left her suit jacket at work, so she is just wearing a light blue blouse and brown suede skirt. "I picked up some more stuff for the party. I thought I could make some pigs-in-a-blanket appetizers because Addie loves them. I'll cut them really small, though. I also got some more fruit to add to the platters, Goldfish crackers and that Cheerios Snack Mix she loves. Oh, and I got 'Winnie the Pooh' balloons. She's going to be so excited when she sees them."

Danny shakes his head in amazement as he accepts the grocery bag. "That's incredible. You shouldn't have done all this. We did all the shopping yesterday. But, thank you. She'll love everything."

A woman with curly red hair and a freckled face comes in from the living area to the foyer and approaches them. " Hi. I'm Megan. My brother has told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She extends her hand to CJ with a warm smile.

CJ offers her hand and returns the smile. " CJ. It's nice to meet you, too."

Danny shakes his head again. " I'm sorry. I need to do introductions." Setting the bag down on the ground again, Danny puts his hand on the small of CJ's back and leads her into the living area where everyone is gathered. An older woman in her mid-sixties with graying hair is one the couch opposite the T.V and two red-headed children are sitting on the floor playing with Addison.

Danny directs CJ to the woman sitting on the couch. "CJ, this is my mother, Rosalyn. Ma, this is CJ Cregg."

CJ shakes Danny's mother's hand firmly, meeting her glance and smiling. " It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," Rosalyn says cordially without a smile.

Addison comes up to CJ with a drooling smile. " CeeCee!"

CJ scoops her up and hugs her soundly. " Hey, sweetie. It's almost your birthday. Just one more day 'til the party."

"I picked out her birthday present, because she's my little cousin and Mommy said since I was four that I was big enough to decide on a really good gift," a precocious little girl with bouncing strawberry-blonde curls tells CJ.

CJ smiles down at the girl in a purple polk-a-dot sweater. " Really? That's a big responsibility."

Danny smiles at his niece, who is obviously proud of herself. " This is my niece, Ciara, and over there is my nephew, Seamus. Ciara, can you say 'hello' to CJ?" Danny places a hand on his niece's shoulder.

Ciara sticks out her hand for CJ to shake and grins, showing off a gummy space in her mouth where she had recently lost a baby tooth. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

CJ beams down at the little girl and her sense of manners. "Well it's lovely to meet you, too."

"Are you Uncle Danny's girlfriend?" Ciara inquires inquisitively.

"Ciara!" Megan gasps in embarrassment.

Danny brings his palm up to cover his smile.

Chuckling lightly, CJ glances at Danny. "Well, uh, we're dating but, I…I, guess you'd have to ask him that."

Danny grows serious as he turns to Ciara. "Well, honey, I guess you could say that, if it's okay with CJ." He looks at CJ questioningly, his eyebrows raised in expectation. He and CJ hadn't discussed the terms of their relationship and how they should address each other. They hadn't even been out on a real date since they went to Maryland. CJ has been busy with work lately and Danny has been settling into his new role at the Post.

"It sounds fine to me. You seem like a trustworthy little girl who can keep a secret. So don't tell anyone, okay?" CJ bends down and offers her pinky finger to the little girl to 'pinky swear'. Even though Danny knows that CJ is just joke playing with his niece, he wishes CJ wanted to tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. He wishes they could go public.

Ciara giggles gleefully. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Smiling at her daughter, Megan rests her hands on her hips. " Honey, go keep your brother and cousin entertained while I check on the pork tenderloin and start the potatoes," she instructs her daughter nicely.

"I've got it, Megan," Danny tells her, going into the foyer to obtain the grocery bags that CJ had brought.

"Is there anything I can do?" CJ asks, trying to make herself helpful.

"It's okay. I've just got to cut up the potatoes. My kids only like mashed potatoes, not baked or fried or anything," Megan explains, taking the potatoes that had been sitting on a cutting board on the kitchen counter and beginning to peel the skin off.

Danny empties the contents of the bags onto the counter and sorts them into the cupboards and fridge.

"Do you cook, CJ?" Rosalyn inquires from her spot on the couch in the living area. The kids have gone back to playing with Addison's toys on the floor in the area surrounding the entertainment unit.

CJ makes herself useful to Danny by putting the package of hotdogs and 'Pilsbury' rollups in the fridge. "Well, it depends on how busy I am. Usually I don't have the time to make anything elaborate. But, I can manage to accomplish the basics. I enjoy cooking when it's for more than just myself."

"Danny likes to cook," Rosalyn states pointedly. " He appreciates having people around him that cook, too."

Danny stops in his track to glance over at his mother in the living area. She is sitting motionless and innocently on the couch.

"Yes, Danny is a terrific cook. He's cooked us some lovely meals," CJ replies, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Perhaps Danny's mother was just making a point about Danny's interests and not subtly commenting on the fact that Danny would need a future wife with culinary credentials.

"You've got such a fascinating job. It must be thrilling to work in the White House and advise the President," Megan says to CJ as she chops the potatoes. She wants to steer the conversation to a topic more comfortable for CJ.

CJ stands around the counter as Danny pours four glasses of wine. "Yeah, it's exciting. But it can be exhausting and stressful on some days."

"I'll bet. Even Danny disliked the long days," Megan responds.

"What do you?" CJ asks conversationally, hoping that she'll get a less-emotionally charged reaction out of Megan than she did out of Trish.

"I'm a child psychologist," Megan replies breezily. "I just work part-time when Ciara's in school and Seamus is in day-care. I took some time off after my husband died. Unfortunately,I had to cut back on the number of clients I could take on."

CJ grimaces, remembering the sad story Danny had told her about Megan losing her husband, Tim, in a car accident seven months ago. The woman doesn't seem upset discussing it with her, and the children seem well-adjusted. Perhaps that is because Megan is a therapist by occupation. "Yes. Well, I'm sorry to hear about your husband. That's truly awful. My brother lost his wife in a traffic accident, and it was really horrible for the family. But I'm sure your background in psychology is helping the children cope with everything. "

Nodding, Megan focuses her attention on cutting the potatoes. "Yeah, well, Seamus was just a baby and too young to comprehend anything, and even Ciara was more confused than anything. At the time she didn't really understand that her father wasn't coming home again. She thought that Heaven was like a city out of state or something. I've been working with her and she understands the concept of death a little more clearly now, but it's still too complicated for a four year-old to understand."

CJ bobs her head solemnly, not knowing how to respond.

Rosalyn breaks the silence with a question. " Do you have any children, CJ?"

CJ looks over to the living area where Rosalyn is sitting. "Uh, no. No kids."

"Are you interested in having children in the near future?" Rosalyn asks seriously.

Danny raises his brows at his mother, his mouth agape. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rosalyn feigns innocence. "What? I'm just getting to know your friend. I'm being friendly to our company."

"No, that's interrogation," Danny argues, handing her a glass of wine but fixing her with a glare. "Why don't you ask her what sports she enjoys or where she likes to travel?"

"I went with children," Rosalyn replies coolly.

Inhaling sharply, CJ forces a smile. She slowly pads across the room to the living area so she standing next to Danny in front of Rosalyn." It's…it's okay. To be honest, I don't know what my future entails in regards to children. I used to think I would have a family, but when my career took on such an intense focus in my life, the idea of having a relationship and family kind of took a back seat. But as I'm getting older I'm reevaluating my priorities and realizing how important family is to me. And part of that has come from interacting with Danny and Addison. I look at them and think that it would be amazing to be a part of that. Danny is the most incredible father, and I think if I could be half the parent that he is, and have a partner like him, then maybe I would want children someday."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Rosalyn nods curtly. " Well, good. Because children are wonderful and bring such joy to a marriage."

CJ glances down at the kids playing with large interlocking blocks. " I'm sure they do, for some people."

Danny wraps an arm around CJ's shoulders, incredibly happy with her position and the way she had handled herself in regards to his mother's line of questioning. "Speaking of kids, Ma, how about you take these ones outside for a little while before dinner? Let them run around the courtyard around the apartment building for a while and get some fresh air."

"It's getting cold, Daniel," Rosalyn points out.

"We'll put their coats and mitts on," Danny shrugs. " Come on, give them a change of scenery, get them out of our hair while we finish dinner."

Rosalyn stands up with a grizzly frown. " All right. Do you kids want to play outside for a bit?"

Ciara and Seamus immediately reply in the affirmative, and Addison merely looks up in confusion.

"I'll get Addison's jacket and hat and mitts," CJ offers, heading to the closet in the foyer. Danny had recently bought the baby a new matching pink hat and mittens. It's only the beginning of November and the autumn chill has only started to settle in the District, but he had started dressing Addison in a light jacket and the mitts and hat to get her used to the winter gear she would soon have to sport every day.

"Hey, shorty, where are the kids' coats and stuff?" Danny shouts teasingly to his sister in the kitchen.

Megan makes a show of pretending to chuck a potato at Danny's head. "Oh, you caught a break there. Next time you might not be so lucky. And their stuff is in the closet where I hung it up."

CJ laughs as she collects Addison's gear and selects what she assumes are Ciara's and Seamus' winter wear in the closet. Danny comes over to help her with the clothes and by that point Seamus is jumping up and down excitedly in the foyer.

"I can help Addison get dressed," Ciara tells CJ confidently, taking the baby's coat. "I help my little brother all the time. Can I help Addison, Uncle Danny?"

"Sure you can, sweetheart," Danny tells her sweetly as he helps a jumping two year-old Seamus shrug into his coat.

Ciara puts the jacket on Addison, who stares at the older girl in awe, clearly astonished and confused. After some struggle with the zipper, Ciara places Addison's mitts over her hands and her hat on her head. "There! You're all ready to play outside, Addison."

CJ bends down to pull the fleece hat over Addison's ears, as Ciara hadn't pulled the hat down far enough. " Good job, Ciara. You're a great helper. You're Mom must be very grateful for your help at home."

"Yep. Nana, can we go now?" Ciara turns to Rosalyn who is zipping up her own coat.

"I think we're all ready," Rosalyn answers, picking up Addison. "You take your brother's hand and follow me. We have to stick together."

"Okay, guys. Listen to Nana and behave yourselves," Megan calls warningly but warmly.

"We will!" Ciara assures her mother as she secures the zipper on her own coat.

"All right, have fun, guys. You don't have to be long. Even if you just take twenty minutes." Danny kisses Addison's cheek. "Love you, Princess. See you soon."

"Okay, we'll be back soon," Rosalyn says, ushering the older kids outside.

Danny closes the door after the group and turns to CJ. " I'm sorry if it seems like my mother was interrogating you. She was being out of line, and I apologize for her behaviour."

Brushing him off, CJ shakes her head. " It's fine. Her questions were legitimate."

"She was messing with you," Megan confesses, putting the potatoes into a large pot.

"What do you mean?" CJ's brows furrow.

"She was trying to scare you off. She wants Danny to settle down and have a real family. She wants him to marry a woman who's going to stay home and support his career and raise his children. And you come in here, and you're this independent, put-together, career woman and that's not what she wants for her only son," Megan states directly, turning the stove on.

"Megan, stop," Danny grits warningly between his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Megan begins, looking right at CJ from across the counter. "You seem like a really nice woman and you don't deserve her scrutiny. And from what my brother's told me, and what I've seen so far, you guys have something truly real going on. You've waited so long to give this relationship a chance, and nothing should get in the way. Our mother is just being a cranky old bitch. Don't listen to her. Once she realizes that this is what's meant to be, and how happy you make Danny, I know she'll come around."

Exhaling deeply, CJ huffs with a little laugh. "Right. And once I give her a grandchild, right?"

"Wouldn't hurt," Megan shrugs, taking a sip of wine from the glass she had picked up off the counter.

"Megan!" Danny's eyes practically bore into hers.

Megan rolls her eyes at her older brother. " Oh, come on. CJ was kidding, I was just joking back. Look, the important thing is not to take her attitude personally. She will warm up to. You're a lovely person and ultimately she wants Danny to be happy."

CJ closes her eyes. She hadn't imagined meeting Danny's family would be this difficult. She never thought his mother would hate her because she isn't June Cleaver.

Danny holds both of CJ's elbows. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know my mother was going to come on so strong. I'll talk to her. She needs to be nicer to you, and it's important that she gets to know the wonderful person that you are."

"It's fine. Let's just…let's just finish this dinner so we can go downstairs and decorate the party room." CJ doesn't want to worry about Rosalyn and whatever issues the woman has with her.

After CJ fastens the last button on Addison's one-piece pajama set she lifts her into her arms. " Okay, all done. You want your bottle, honey?"

CJ pushes aside the diapers and wipes on the carpet in front of the entertainment unit and takes Addison over to the couch. Rosalyn is putting a sheet over the other couch so Danny can sleep on it, and Megan will sleep on the one CJ is currently sitting on. Rosalyn will stay in Danny's room tonight. CJ grabs Addison's warmed-up bottle of formula from the coffee table and begins feeding it to her. Danny had fed her her bed-time snack of oatmeal mixed with formula before he and Megan had went into Addison's room to set up an air mattress for the kids to sleep on and get the children washed up before bed. CJ and Danny had went down to the community room to start organizing and setting up for the party, but they hadn't gotten much accomplished before seven-thirty had snuck up on them and it was time to come back upstairs to the apartment and get the children ready for bed.

Rosalyn finishes making up the makeshift bed and cleans up the diapering mess. CJ moves herself and Addison onto the couch adjacent to the T.V so that Rosalyn can turn the other couch into a bed for Megan.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you," Rosalyn comments in observation as she moves to the couch CJ had vacated and starts to tuck a sheet around it.

With a closed-mouth smile, CJ runs a finger down Addison's hairline affectionately. "I've taken a liking to her, too. She's a great baby."

Rosalyn pauses to look at CJ directly." Well, I must say I think I've misjudged you. I didn't think you really liked my son and granddaughter, but all night you've demonstrated how well you know them, how involved you've become in their lives and how resourceful you can be with children."

CJ appreciates that Rosalyn is admitting that she was wrong, but she feels as if she needs to correct the older woman. "Well, I do really like them, but I don't demonstrate that through the ways you listed. I demonstrate that through my affection, by taking the time to listen to Danny and talk through his problems, by playing and laughing with Addison. I think I'm good with kids because I'm patient and fun and willing to learn along the way, not because I'm resourceful or helpful or willing to be run ragged, although those are useful qualities. I know you might not think so right now, but I'm a good fit for this family, because I genuinely adore Danny and Addison. I'm falling for your son, and I see myself in this for the long-term. I know I might not make the perfect wife who will have a perfect home-cooked meal on the table every night when he comes home from work, but I can see myself loving him unconditionally forever, and I know that will be enough. I know Danny thinks it's enough. I don't know if I'll give him a big family, but if we ever considered getting married, I would happily help him take care of this little girl. Maybe this isn't what you want to hear, but this is the way it is, and I really hope you can live with it. Because Danny loves you so much and values your opinion, so I want us to get along, and I think, perhaps, there are things that I can learn from you. I don't have a mother and it would be nice to have someone to teach me how to cook some traditional dishes and care for children and…pass on those pearls of womanly wisdom." CJ laughs in self-deprecation, trying to lighten the seriousness of the moment.

Rosalyn bobs her head in response, considering CJ's words carefully. "Yes. You seem like a nice woman and there isn't any reason why we shouldn't make an effort to get to know each other better. I'm sorry if it seemed as if I was being cold earlier. I just love my son and I want what's best for him and my granddaughter. Can we start over?"

Nodding with a half-smile, CJ stifles a sigh of relief. "Of course."

"Good. Well, I'm all done here so I'm going to go see if they need any help getting the kids ready for bed. Do you need any assistance with Addison?" Rosalyn places a blanket over the couch.

CJ glances down and determines that Addison only has a half an ounce of formula left to drink. " No, thanks. We're fine."

"All right," Rosalyn replies with a curt smile before she heads off down the back hall.

CJ looks down at the baby lying in her arms drinking from the bottle. "So, kiddo, do you think your family likes me? You think they approve of me being with your Daddy?"

Addison blinks her clear, light blue eyes, directly inherited from Danny, at CJ in response, to which CJ smiles. The little girl doesn't cease sucking on the bottle and drinking her formula. CJ runs her fingers through her red hair affectionately. Rosalyn had produced a baby picture of Danny earlier that confirmed CJ's presumption that the girl looked similar to her father as a baby. After another couple minutes, Addison finishes her bottle and CJ rubs her back to elicit a burp (although she knows that the girl is big enough to bring up her own burps).

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Danny asks brightly as he walks into the living area as Addison is lying with her head on CJ's shoulder as CJ rubs her back.

"Good. She just left like a quarter of an ounce," CJ replies in a whisper. " She's so tired. She's falling asleep."

"'Kay. I'll take her. Thanks for giving her the bottle." Danny gently lifts and shifts her from CJ's chest to his own and the baby buries her head in Danny's shoulder. She whimpers briefly. " Shshsh. It's okay, baby. Let's go see your elephant and your doll. They're waiting in your crib. Say goodnight, CJ. See you tomorrow."

CJ bends to kiss Addison's head. "Good night, sweetheart. See you tomorrow at the party."

Danny gazes into CJ's eyes and they share a heated glance. He leans in to capture her lips for a fleeting moment. "You're amazing. I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," CJ whispers, lips tingling.

"Good. I'll just get these kids to bed and then we'll go downstairs and set up the room." Danny rocks his daughter in his arms.

"Sounds good," CJ breathes out loud.

"Kay." Danny flashes her a signature smile before taking the baby down the hall.

CJ is left feeling much better about the whole evening. Danny's mother had made amends, and she and Danny were in a good place in terms of their relationship.

Part 9

CJ is just shutting down the computer when there is a light rap at her door. She glances up to find the First Lady standing in her doorway. "Oh, good morning, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Carol was away from her desk and your door was open," Abbey Bartlet begins, stepping into CJ's office.

"Yes, please come in." CJ stands up, revealing that over her turquoise cashmere sweater she has her autumn over-coat.

"Oh, are you heading out? I can come back another time." Abbey shakes her head and pauses in her path.

"No, please sit down. What can I do for you? " CJ motions for the President's wife to take a seat in her visitor's chair. She is unaccustom to meetings with the First Lady.

Abbey remains rooted in her spot. "I've already had some requests for holiday press events and photos ops and I need your opinion. I really don't feel like parading my family around this year, especially with Zoey still emotionally recovering, and I was wondering if you felt it was necessary that we did all the fanfare this year. If you're busy we can discuss it another time."

"No, it's okay. I've got some time," CJ replies with a little smile to try to welcome Abbey. To prove she is lying, her phone on her desk begins ringing. CJ narrowly avoids rolling her eyes. " Excuse me for just one second," she requests before bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?...Yes…Well I'll be on my way shortly. I'm just in the middle of something right now….I'll help you get everything ready for the party then…Has she gone down for her nap yet?...Good, good…Sure, I'll bring it with me…I'll call you when I'm leaving, okay?...Okay, I'll see you then…Bye." CJ hangs up as quickly as possible and returns her attention to her guest standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm so sorry about that. Why don't you sit down and we can discuss some of the events you've been asked to attend?" CJ wants to give her boss's wife, and woman who has always been friendly toward her, the best advice she can.

Abbey Bartlet smiles widely, as if she knows something is going on. " No, that's okay. You've obviously got somewhere to be. I'll drop by tomorrow, if that works for you."

CJ smiles in relief. "Are you sure? I don't mind talking about it now."

"That's okay, dear. Go on, get out of here. Enjoy your Saturday," Abbey laughs lightly.

"All right, as long as you enjoy the day, as well," CJ replies, picking her purse up off the floor beneath her desk.

"I will. By the way, can I ask what your plans are today?" Abbey asks conversationally.

"Oh, I've just got a birthday party to go to," CJ tells her nonchalantly. She is being honest, she just isn't getting into all the details.

"That's nice," Abbey remarks as they make their way out of CJ's office. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, well, it's for my friend's daughter. She's turning one today." CJ feels guilty for not telling Abbey that her friend isn't really a `friend', but rather her newly anointed boyfriend, and he isn't just a random stranger but rather a well-known reporter with whom the First Lady was well-acquainted with and actually had a good relationship with.

"Huh," Abbey purses her lips. " You know, I was talking to Danny Concannon over the phone the other day and he mentioned he was throwing his daughter a first birthday party today. I guess she isn't the only one with a birthday today."

CJ freezes as she locks her office door. Collecting herself, CJ straightens her back. "Really? What a coincidence." She chuckles awkwardly, trying not to register surprise.

Abbey's eyes widen as she fixes CJ with a stare. "CJ, are you going to Danny's daughter's birthday party today?" She asks the question softly and directly, without questioning judgment.

"Why would you think that?" CJ asks, struggling to develop a story that isn't a complete lie.

"Because I think you've been seeing him ever since he left the White House. CJ, it's okay if you are. There's nothing wrong with it. And there's nothing wrong with you going to a baby's birthday party this afternoon. Just be honest with me."

Sighing heavily, CJ nods. "Okay, I am going to Addison's party. I was helping Danny prepare for it and I'm helping him execute the whole thing this afternoon. I've got to get over to the apartment now so I can help. But you have to believe me when I say there was nothing going on between us all these years. We haven't done anything unethical."

Abbey lays a hand on CJ's shoulder comfortingly with a placating smile. " Of course I believe you. You're a professional, CJ, and so is Danny. But I think it's nice that you're spending time together now. You deserve to find happiness."

"Thank you. But please don't tell anyone else. We're not ready to go public and I don't want anyone else to know. If any of the Senior Staff found out they'd question my professionalism and loyalty to the administration. So can you please not tell the President or Leo or anyone?" CJ isn't begging, but she does hope the First Lady can fulfill her request.

"I won't say anything, but in my opinion there's nothing wrong with telling people you're with Danny. The sooner this becomes public, the better you'll feel," Abbey states simply.

CJ stands in front of her office, contemplating the older woman's words seriously.

CJ is refilling the fruit tray in the kitchen area of the party room when she feels a strong set of arms wrap around her hips. She whips her head around with an alarmed smile. " What are you doing? Someone could see us…"

Danny shakes his head, leaning in to peck CJ's lips. "No one's around." He had introduced CJ to his friends at the party as merely a friend, or just CJ Cregg, so as to keep his promise that they would remain discreet until she was ready to tell the world of their relationship. However, it was obvious she was taking on a prominent role and assisting in the execution of the party. She had set up games for the little kids, set out the food and drinks, and encouraged everyone to sign the guest book at the front of the room, among other tasks. Throughout the last ninety minutes, she had been ensuring that all the guests were comfortable and enjoying the party. She was especially looking out for Addison, who was clinging to Danny and not always in the mood to interact with the thirty-five other attendees. CJ had been keeping the little girl in supply of milk and snacks and playing with her to give Danny the opportunity to visit with the other adult guests. CJ seemed to be the only other grown-up Addison wanted anything to do with today.

CJ runs a hand along Danny's cheek, her eyes following his gaze. " After all this is over and your family goes home, we'll have a chance to be alone again. It's just been busy the last couple weeks."

Nodding, Danny brings CJ hands to his lips to kiss. "I owe you another date. And maybe this time we can actually spend the night together."

"That sounds nice," CJ beams, squeezing Danny's hands.

Megan pokes her head through the kitchen door hurriedly and stops with an amused smile. "Hey, love birds, you're needed out here. Addison's calling for you. I tried to calm her down, but she's getting a little overwhelmed."

CJ immediately drops Danny's hands in a blush.

Danny, unfazed, rubs CJ's shoulder and looks at his sister. "Thanks, Meg. I'm on it."

Megan backtracks out the door, leaving CJ to sigh.

Danny looks at CJ, rubbing her shoulders. "Okay, I'll go see what's wrong. I think she's overwhelmed by all the people and the party. Do you want to finish putting out the fruit and then come back out? You should just sit down and relax. You've been on your feet for over two hours."

"It's okay, I'll take the food out and then see how Addison is doing." CJ wants to be as useful as possible and ensure that Addison's first birthday party is fun and memorable.

"Ahkay, but then we're sitting down," Danny tells her mock seriously, going in for a quick kiss.

CJ pushes him away playfully. "Go get your daughter."

A few minutes later, after checking the supply of sandwiches, veggies, fruit and chips, CJ finds Danny sitting on the floor with Addison in his lap amongst a group of half a dozen young children (including his niece and nephew). The little girl appears to be settled now, watching the other kids play `Candyland'.

" How's she doing now?" CJ inquires, lowering herself to the ground beside Danny.

" Cee Cee!Pa-ee. One!" Addison crawls out of Danny's lap and into CJ's. She had tried to tell CJ that she was at her party (pa-ee) and that she was one years-old today.

"I know, sweetie. You having fun at your party?" CJ shifts her into her lap.

"Uncle Danny, can Addison open her presents now? I want her to see what we got her," Ciara states, taking Addison's place in Danny's lap. She had been looking up to her uncle a lot since her father passed away.

Danny looks at his daughter and the other kids, who had lost all interest in their game at the mention of presents. "Well, I think we could bring out the presents now. I'm not sure if Addison will have the attention span to open all of them, but maybe we can get through some of them."

"We put the gifts over on the table at the front of the room. We could have the kids sit over there and watch Addison open the presents," CJ suggests before amending. "Well, watch you open the gifts for her when she loses interest."

Danny carries the baby over to a table at the front of the hall where guests had stacked the presents they had brought for Addison. He sits in a chair with his daughter in his lap while CJ hands him the gifts to open. The guests gathered around tables in the room watch Danny and the baby open the gifts. The children surrounding Danny become especially excited when the gifts that they and their parents had brought are opened, and often take the time to show Addison how to play with her new toys. For the most part, Addison is remarkably well-behaved and enjoying pulling the paper off the presents and exploring her new presents, but she develops a habits of wanting to take the time to play with each new toy, rather than move onto the next gift.

"Oh, that one's from us!" Ciara points out excitedly when CJ hands Danny a box wrapped in Sesame Street wrapping paper.

"All right, let's see what we've got here," Danny says, as Megan looks on from her seat at a nearby table with Seamus in her lap. Danny opens the `Elmo- You're Number 1"card and reads it out loud to Addison and the room at large. Addison begins picking away at the paper on the box.

Danny helps Addison peel away at the paper to reveal a Sesame Street `Little People' Club House set with plastic swinging doors, a slide and swing set. " Oh, it's perfect, Ciara. She'll love it. You picked out a great present."

Addison smiles brightly as she pokes at the Club House buttons to set off its noises. "Elmo!"

"See, Addison, you can put the people in the house. They can go down the slide and through the doors and everything," Ciara tells Addison like an expert with a great deal of authority.

"Well, thank you, Ciara. I'll take it out of the box later. Addie, can you say thank you to your cousins and Auntie Megan?" Danny ruffles the baby's fine red curls.

CJ brings the next gift forward after Danny places the last one on the floor beside the others. "This one's from me."

Danny sets the over-sized `Winnie-the Pooh' gift bag on the floor. "Wow. Okay, ready to tackle this one, sweetie?" Danny fishes for the card and begins reading it, prepared to read-aloud like he had done with the other cards. But when he scans the card and takes in CJ's sincere and heart-felt words, he pauses and has to force back tears. CJ had expressed her love for the baby and her pride for how well she was growing and learning. She had hoped that in the years to come Addison would experience a world of peace, love and dreams fulfilled. Inhaling deeply, Danny glances up to look into CJ's eyes. " That's beautiful, CJ. Really nice card. Thank you."

CJ gazes back with a warm smile. "I meant it."

"Open the present," Ciara calls cheerfully.

Addison is already peaking into the bag, eager to pull away at the tissue paper.

"All right," Danny clears his throat, returning his attention to the present situation. He pulls out a box wrapped in tissue paper and Addison helps him tear off the paper to reveal a small plastic doll in a large cardboard box with accessories such as a bottle, comb, cradle and stroller. "Oh, look. A baby doll."

"Baby!" Addison exclaims, reaching for the box.

"That's a nice one. Daddy will open it for you later, okay, sweetie?" Danny moves to place the box on the ground.

Shaking her head, Addison begins whimpering and reaching for the box. " Baby!"

"Here, I can take it out of the box for her," offers Hank Grason, Danny's editor and friend at the Washington Post. He locates his pocket-knife from his back pocket and begins cutting away at the plastic on the box.

"Thanks, Hank," Danny says as he fishes in the bag for the next item while Addison waits patiently for her new doll to be released. Danny lets her down onto the floor to play and takes over opening the presents.

The next box Danny opens from the bag is a porcelain doll from a collector series.

"I know it's a little girly, but I thought maybe she'd appreciate it when she was older. My mother used to get these dolls for me when I was young, and I used to love them even though I couldn't play with them," CJ explains.

Danny smiles as he appraises the elaborate doll. "It's perfect. I can put it on her shelf. She'll love it." He doesn't expect to find anything else in the bag, but his hand wraps around a small box.

He unwraps the little box to unveil a `Precious Moments' collectable birthday animal train set piece with the number `1'. Each year, the child would receive a different animal sitting on a train cart for their birthday with the corresponding number representing their age. When the animals on the train cards are put together, they form a train.

"That's the first piece to the train set. I figured I would get her the next piece each year and she could collect the train," CJ explains her choice. She knows it represents more than a gift; it's her commitment to remain a part of the little girl's life. It's a symbol of her continuing devotion to the family and promise that she will be around in the years to come.

Danny looks directly into CJ's eyes again. "This is very thoughtful. I…I can't believe you did all this."

"There's one more thing. Look in the bag," CJ encourages.

Danny returns to the bag and scoops out what feels like a light book wrapped in the tissue paper. He carefully peels back the paper to expose a faded cover of a very old-looking edition of the original `Winnie- the Pooh' series.

"It's an original autographed edition," CJ tells him.

Danny opens the book and gently flips through it. "It's beautiful. How did you ever find this?"

"Oh, I just used my high-profile contacts," CJ laughs casually.

Danny shakes his head in utter amazement. "This is incredible. Thank you."

"Well, I know how much Addison loves Winnie the Pooh and I wanted her to have this as a keepsake," CJ replies evenly. She's trying to keep her emotions in check, after seeing how touched Danny is by her gift selection.

"You're incredible, CJ. Thank you," Danny whispers sincerely, wishing he could kiss CJ.

CJ fends off the blush creeping up her neck. "You're welcome. Why don't we move onto the next present?"

"Wait. Addison, sweetheart, can you say `thank you' to CJ for all your nice presents. You're a very lucky girl." Danny looks down at his daughter, who is playing with her new doll on the floor in front of his feet.

CJ bends down to Addison's level, and the baby responds by handing CJ the doll and curling into her shoulder. That's about as much thanks as a twelve month-old can exhibit. " Oh, I'm glad you like it," CJ says, hugging the little girl. She has gotten much more of a response than any of the guests have to their gifts' reception.

"Well, I think you threw Addison a lovely party today, honey. She and the kids had a great day. They were absolutely exhausted tonight." Rosalyn chuckles lightly over her glass of wine.

Danny, CJ, Megan and Rosalyn are sitting around the living area on the couches later that evening, after they had cleaned up after the party and put the children to bed.

"Yeah, it was a good day. She had lots of kids to play with, and all my friends and some of my co-workers dropped in to wish her well. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. And I can't thank you all enough. If you hadn't been here to cook and prepare the room, I don't know how I could have pulled the whole thing off." Danny was speaking to his family, but he gazes a little longer at CJ sitting beside him.

"Oh, I was glad for an excuse to get out of Boston. The kids loved the trip. I'll be sad to go tomorrow. You and Addison have to come to see us soon. Ciara and Seamus miss their little cousin and their favourite uncle," Megan says from her spot next to Rosalyn on the couch adjacent to the entertainment unit. "Oh, and you're welcome to come, too, CJ. I'd love to have you."

CJ smiles warmly at the woman with the crazy, curly red hair as Danny covers her hand with his own. " Thank you for the invitation, that's very nice. I don't think I've been to Boston since the 1998 campaign. Things are always crazy at work and I don't usually have time to get away from Washington, but maybe one day I'll get a chance to go up and see your house." CJ doesn't know if she and Danny are ready to take a trip together to visit his family, but perhaps some day in the future she will feel comfortable enough to take up Megan's invitation.

"You'll have to," Megan decides definitely.

Danny rubs CJ's shoulder with the hand that isn't holding her hand.

CJ turns to him. " I think I should get going. Work tomorrow."

"All right, I'll walk you out," Danny states, standing up.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both. I'm so glad you could make it down for the party. Addison had so much with you and the kids," CJ remarks honestly. "It's so nice that she and Danny have a close and loving family."

Megan steps forward and embraces CJ in a friendly hug. "Thanks for helping Danny with the party. I'm so glad he has you. You're so good for him and Addison. I do hope you're around next time we come down. We'll have to go out for a drink and chat some more."

"I'd like that," CJ replies with a grin. She is so grateful that Megan has accepted her. Even though she got off to a rocky start with Danny's mother, his sister has made an effort to make her feel welcomed and at ease.

"Okay. Good meeting you," Rosalyn states emotionlessly. Even though she has stopped grilling CJ, she hasn't warmed up to her the way Megan has.

"All right, well, I'll just see CJ out and I'll be right back," Danny tells them, helping CJ into her over-coat in the foyer.

"Have a good trip back to Boston," CJ calls as Danny escorts her out the door and everyone exchanges `goodbyes'.

Danny places his hand on the small of CJ's back and leads her down the hall. "Ya know, I can't thank you enough for your help today. I mean, you were fantastic. And you didn't need to go to all that trouble, but you were just great with the kids and all the party guests."

"I enjoyed it," CJ responds with a little smile.

Closing the elevator doors, Danny turns to CJ and wraps his arms around her torso with a suggestive smile. "How about tomorrow night I ask Mrs. Lorisino to babysit and I can cook you a delicious meal and we can spend the whole night getting very well-acquainted with the useful spaces of your apartment?"

CJ laughs throatily at Danny's proposition before dropping a hot kiss to his lips. "That sounds perfect. Except tomorrow is Sunday, which means we'd have to be up early Monday morning."

Danny groans into CJ's lips. "I don't care. I just wanna be with you."

The elevator reaches the first floor lobby and they know they have to exit it.

CJ brings her hands up to wrap around Danny's neck. "I'll tell you what. Come over tomorrow afternoon and we'll spend the evening together and see how it goes. Maybe you can spend the night."

Danny beams, evidently pleased with that offer. " I'll be there. Just call me when you're leaving work."

Title: Learning Along the Way Part 9

Series:

Author: Laura H

Synopsis: Danny has a secret that CJ doesn't know about it. Takes place at the beginning of season 5 (I think, it's been a while since I've watched the show).

Disclaimer: I have no rights to…Are you kidding me?

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay. I don't have regular internet access anymore. I'm dying! But I'm on chapter 15, so I promise I've written a lot. I should be able to post another chapter next week.

When the elevator doors open, Danny and CJ shuffle out and make their way to the front doors of the apartment building.

"Thanks again for all your help. Call me when you get home," Danny requests softly, pulling CJ in for a quick kiss.

"'Kay. Have a good night." CJ reaches for the keys in her purse.

"I love you. See you tomorrow," Danny whispers, gazing into CJ's deep blue eyes before she reaches for the door.

CJ inhales sharply, nodding soundly. "Okay. Good night."

Part 10

"You just couldn't wait to hear from me, could you?" CJ grins as she answers her desk phone.

"I'm sorry, but I figured I better call now," comes the voice across the line. "I've got some bad news. Our plans have to change."

CJ sits up straight in her chair behind her office desk. "What's up?"

"Mrs. Lorisino's daughter is sick and she has to go look after her grandchildren. She can't watch Addison tonight. I'm so sorry, honey. I was really looking forward to having some alone time." Danny's sigh is audible across the telephone line.

CJ curses ever giving Danny permission to call her on her work line. He shouldn't be using terms of endearment and talking about 'alone time' on government lines. They should have restricted their conversations to their mobile phones. "Uh…it's okay. It's no problem. I'll just come over there. Look, I'll call you back later, okay?"

There is a pause before Danny's response. "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Just…just please next time call on my cell, okay? I'm going to call you back. I'll talk to you later." CJ hangs up the phone and reaches for her cell.

She connects to Danny's cell immediately. " Hey, sorry. It's just…I didn't want to broadcast our personal relationship over government phone lines."

"Sorry, I didn't think. I'll call your cell next time. But I'm sorry it can't just be the two of us. It's a disappointment," Danny sighs.

"No, it's okay, Danny. I understand. You have a child. These things come up. Nothing to be sorry about. We'll just adapt," CJ suggests.

"But we shouldn't have to," Danny cries. "It's not fair that you always have to understand. It's not fair that you always have to hang out with us and spend time with my baby. You deserve to have a real relationship with me, one that isn't dominated by a one year-old. I love my little girl more than my own life, but for once I just want it to be us."

CJ smiles in understanding through the phone. "I know. But this is what it's like with kids. We'll figure out a way to make it work. I really don't mind Addison tagging along. I'll come by after work and we can see each other. Maybe once Addison goes to bed we'll have a few minutes to ourselves."

"Yeah, for sure," Danny replies evenly.

"All right, well I'll come over when I'm done here," CJ tells him, distracted by an email coming through on her computer.

"Okay. And, CJ, I really do appreciate you being so understanding and patient." Danny wishes he could devote his time to CJ, but his baby girl needs to be looked after.

CJ smiles into the phone. " No problem."

CJ brings the empty bottle to the sink while Danny walks the almost-sleeping girl to her bedroom at the back of the apartment. CJ locates a bottle of red wine from the pantry and begins pouring herself and Danny a glass at the counter.

Danny emerges from the hallway and walks up to the counter with a swagger. "Out like a light."

"Awe, good. She's such a good baby," CJ exclaims, handing Danny a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I'm lucky. She's a pretty mellow kid. At least so far. I've heard that two is a terrible a year," Danny jokes half-heartedly.

CJ takes a sip of her wine. "You're raising her well. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Danny smiles with his lips closed. "Well, she's asleep now so it's all about us. How about we take our drinks over to the living room?"

"Sounds good to me," CJ answers with a simple smile.

Danny uses his free hand to lead CJ forward with his hand on the small of her back. They sit on the couch facing the television and entertainment unit. Danny sets his wine glass down on the coffee table, places one hand around CJ's neck and begins kissing her slowly. CJ manages to set her own glass down on the table and reciprocate the kiss. She leans back into the couch cushions and pulls Danny flush to her body. Suddenly, she feels something digging into her back and a sing-songy car alarm sound goes off. She breaks off, sits up and reaches for the offending object behind her back. She discovers that the object that interrupted their make-out session was Addison's toy car key set, which featured a remote button that, when activated, played a musical car alarm tone.

Closing his eyes, Danny's shakes his head with a smile. " I'm sorry, baby. Her toys are everywhere. I should clean up." Danny scans the living area. Addison's toys are indeed scattered around the room.

CJ exhales deeply, letting out a half-moan, half-laugh. She runs her hand along Danny's upper-arm. "It's okay. Let's…let's go to your room."

"Okay. That'll be more comfortable," Danny easily agrees. He knows it'll be much less distracting and more romantic for them to kiss in his room.

CJ leans forward to kiss Danny. "All right, let's go." She takes a swig of her drink, passes it to Danny for a sip, then takes his hand.

They make their way through the hall and into Danny's room. CJ perches on the end of the bed and swings her legs over the edge. "I guess we'll have to be quiet with Addison right down the hall."

"She's a very heavy sleeper," Danny assures her, seating himself next to her on the end of the bed.

CJ begins kissing Danny again, wanting to pick up where they left off. Danny caresses her cheek with the fingers of one hand while the other runs along her back. CJ edges closer to him, wrapping her hands around Danny's neck and deepening the kiss. After a minute, CJ tugs Danny's brown sweater upwards without stopping their kisses.

Danny assists in tossing off his sweater and pauses, breathing heavily in a white cotton t-shirt. "I love the direction this going, but if we go much further then I really want to be able to follow through."

"So do I," CJ huffs, gazing passionately into Danny's blue eyes which are hazy with desire.

"Are you comfortable with this, considering that the baby is just down the hall?" Danny inquires hesitantly. He doesn't want to bring it up, but he figures he has to give CJ an opportunity to back out before things get too heated.

"Are you?" CJ asks, unsure of her own feelings. She doesn't want to have sex knowing Danny's daughter is only a couple walls away, but she realizes that if they are going to have a long-term relationship, they'll have to get used to spending the night together when Addison is in the apartment. That will entail them having sex sometimes when she is in the apartment, and she recognizes that she will have to become comfortable with that.

Pursing his lips, Danny looks at CJ seriously. "I'm not thrilled about it, but I want to be with you so badly, and I know that there is no way it can harm Addison. She won't hear anything, and she's too young to understand anything anyway. And, if this is going to work for us in the long term, I think we'll have to get accustomed to spending nights together when Addison is sleeping in the apartment. So, if you're comfortable with it, I'd really love it if you'd stay tonight."

CJ nods firmly. "Okay, I think you're right. There's no psychological harm done to Addison, and we deserve the chance for some time alone together."

Danny grins in relief. "Good. Now, it's awfully warm in here so let's get that sweater off you." Danny takes CJ's shirt by the hem and tugs it over her head.

"Mmm. Definitely hot. I should probably do away with the camisole and pants, too," CJ mumbles with a suggestive smile. She slips her camisole over her arms and then moves on to shimmying out of her plain dress pants.

"You're certainly worth the wait," Danny proclaims, wrapping his arms around CJ's bare, warm torso and easing her onto her back on the bed.

"Every time," CJ agrees, kissing Danny's lower lip. She brings Danny's undershirt over his head and begins running her hands along his bare chest.

Danny's hands roam across CJ's back, hovering along her bra strap. Nodding, CJ smiles against Danny's lips and her eyes give him the permission he needs. He unclasps her bra, slides it off her shoulders, and CJ moans against his neck. She runs her hands down Danny's backside, tugging his jeans downward. She pulls the fly down, slowly teasing Danny with seductive strokes.

Danny groans into CJ's lips between kisses. "You're so amazing, darling."

"You're pretty fantastic yourself." CJ glides her fingers down Danny's thighs and gazes into his eyes intensely. "Touch me."

"You okay, darling?" Danny curls an arm around CJ's hips, bringing their bodies closer together.

Eyes closed, CJ leans her forehead against Danny's bare shoulder. "I don't want to move, but I should go freshen up in the bathroom."

"Can I get you anything? Water? Wine? Something to eat?" Danny draws circular patterns on CJ's back.

"Mmm, the wine would be nice," CJ mumbles tiredly. She is utterly satisfied and content where she is.

"'Kay. I'll be right back." Danny kisses her shoulder and pulls the bed sheet around her naked frame.

CJ forces herself up and out of her post-coital contented relaxation so she can go to the bathroom. She takes Danny's bathrobe from off a hook on the back of the closet door and wraps it around herself, not wanting to walk around naked in the apartment. Even though she knows Addison cannot get up and walk around and see her, she is still self-conscious. After relieving her bladder and washing up, CJ makes her way back to the bedroom where Danny is lying in the bed with the glasses of wine sitting on the nightstand.

"I should probably get back to my apartment so I can wake up early and get ready for work," CJ sighs remorsefully, dropping the robe and climbing into bed beside Danny.

Danny envelopes CJ in his arms and kisses the top of her head. "No, don't go home. Sleep here tonight. I'll set the alarm and you can go home and get ready for work in the morning. But I want to sleep with you tonight. I want to wake up next to you in the morning."

Danny's body is so warm and welcoming and his voice so persuasive that she is finding it difficult to form a logical argument against Danny's suggestion. "I don't know. I wanna stay, but we'll have to be up early…"

"That's okay. Addie's usually up early anyway. Come on, stay with me," Danny implores pleadingly, dropping a tender kiss to her lips.

"All right. I do want this time alone with you, and it's so cold outside." Smiling widely, CJ traces Danny's jawline with her index finger.

"I love you," Danny proclaims, stealing a kiss.

CJ pauses and stares passionately into Danny's eyes. " I love you, too. I don't have any doubt. I've never felt this way before."

Danny processes the declaration slowly, taking it in carefully and deliberately. He had been waiting a long time to hear those words from this woman. "Oh, honey. You have no idea how good it feels to hear that."

"Yeah? 'Cause I'm scared as hell," CJ admits with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Why are you scared?" Danny tucks a stray lock of hair behind CJ's ear.

Sighing heavily, CJ buries her head in Danny's chest. "Because I'm still scared of becoming too close and dependent and then somehow losing you and getting hurt."

Gazing into CJ's eyes, Danny caresses CJ's cheek. "I told you, sweetheart, I'm in this for forever. I'm madly in love with you, and that's not going to change. If you can put up with my crazy family, I can see us being together for the long haul. So, please don't worry about us breaking up. This will be, God willing, the last relationship for both of us. I will always love you, I will always be faithful to you, and I will always respect and protect your independence. I honestly believe I am incapable of causing you that pain."

CJ nods. "I do believe you. I'm trying to have the faith and trust."

Danny hugs CJ close. "Good. Because you can always trust me. It's just something we can work on."

CJ yawns, feeling the long day settle into her body.

"Tired?" Danny guesses, brushing CJ's hair back with his fingers.

"A little. You wore me out. You're quite talented," CJ teases.

Danny laughs lightly. "Good. Glad you feel that way. Well, I'll just set the alarm here and go brush my teeth. I've got a new spare brush if you'd like?"

"I'm going to take you up on that," CJ laughs, reaching for her wine glass. She finishes the last sip.

Danny takes her hand to walk with her to the bathroom, but she bends down to retrieve the robe.

"We need clothes," CJ explains as she wraps the robe around herself. "You should probably put something on."

"Why?" Danny stares at her in confusion.

"Well, I don't know. Addison could see us or something," CJ shrugs, tossing Danny his boxers off the floor.

"From her crib in her room, behind her closed door?" Danny looks at CJ with a raised brow.

CJ rolls her eyes. "It just doesn't feel right to walk around naked when she's down the hall."

Danny laughs teasingly at CJ, putting his hands on her forearms. " Honey, she's twelve months-old. She isn't aware of the different body parts of men and women, if that's what you're worried about. She sees me getting dressed and getting in and out of the shower. When I shower I usually bring her into the bathroom and set her up on the floor with some toys. The cupboards have child-locks on them and the bathroom is child-proofed, so she's safe to play while I shower. Then I just poke my head out every minute or so to make sure she's okay. Anyway, my point is she isn't aware of body difference. "

CJ thinks about it and recognizes the truth in Danny's statement. " I know. But she soon will be, with potty-training and everything. I just don't want us to get in the habit of walking around here naked."

Danny concedes, pulling on his boxers. "Okay, fair enough."

They brush their teeth and wash their faces in the bathroom before padding softly back to the bedroom.

"Do you have a preferred side of the bed?" Danny inquires, dropping his boxers.

CJ shakes her head, watching Danny with an amused smile.

Danny slides onto the bed and motions for CJ to join him.

CJ slips out of the robe and climbs onto the bed beside Danny. Danny encircles his arms around her and wraps the sheets and comforter around them.

Danny kisses the top of her head. " You need anything before we go to sleep?"

"Nope, I'm good." CJ nestles her head in the crook of Danny's neck. She can't remember the last time she spent the night with a man, and she's slightly nervous. It feels good to her to be close to another person like this.

"Okay. Well, don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything," Danny tells her, caressing her arm. "Good night. Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"Good night. See you in the morning," CJ replies tiredly, barely stifling a yawn. She closes her eyes and relaxes her muscles, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man curled up beside her. She is comforted by the stability of their relationship, and exhilarated and partially anxious about their possibilities for the future.

Danny can't close his eyes. All he wants to do is watch the beautiful, naked woman he is holding fall into a peaceful sleep. He can't believe she is in his bed. He has been pining for her for years, but after all this time they are finally together and his dream has finally come true. He wonders if he will get any sleep at all tonight.

CJ awakens to the sound of crying off in the distance and immediately feels disoriented. She reaches across the bed and feels a warm pillow beside her and remembers the night before. She recalls that she is at Danny's apartment and that she is spending the night there. Blinking heavily, CJ sits up and looks around for Danny. She deduces that the crying must be coming from the nursery and Danny is most likely tending to his distressed daughter. She swings her legs over the bed and reaches for the bathrobe. She quickly wraps herself in the robe and pads down the hall to Addison's room. She quietly opens the door and peers inside to find Danny rocking Addison in the wooden rocking chair. He has her wrapped in her pink receiving blanket and he's trying to offer her her pacifier, but she is crying too hard to accept it.

"She's not happy," CJ remarks with a frown, stepping into the room.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry she woke you. I was trying not to wake you," Danny grimaces ruefully. He had purposefully shut the doors so as to keep the noise down so CJ could sleep.

CJ shrugs, not bothered by the baby. " It's okay. I'm just worried about her. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I think she had a bad dream or something. She just woke up and I'm trying to settle her down. I changed her diaper and now she won't go back to sleep," Danny explains, shifting Addison in his arms.

"CeeCee!" Addison cries, stretching her arms out for CJ.

CJ strokes the girl's forehead and runs her hand through her fine red curls. "It's okay, sweetie. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Baby," Addison cries, looking to her crib.

"You want your doll?" CJ grabs both the dolls (the Cabbage Patch one and the small hard plastic one) she had given Addison from her crib and offers them to her.

Addison's sobs settle into soft sniffling as she hugs her dolls with both arms.

"Thank you," Danny whispers to CJ. " I'm so sorry about this. Most nights she does sleep through the night."

"It's no problem," CJ assures him, perching on the foot stool that matches the rocking chair.

Danny silently rocks Addison rhythmically back and forth, and after a couple minutes her eyes grow heavy and she finally succumbs to slumber. Danny carefully and gently lifts her into her the crib and places the quilt around her. Then he takes CJ's hand and they tip-toe out the room, quietly closing the door behind themselves.

"You're a great father, Danny. You're so good with her. A complete natural," CJ vocalizes her opinion, wrapping her hands around Danny's neck and planting a kiss to his lips out in the hallway.

Danny smiles coyly. "I love her more than life itself. But look how good you are with her. I don't know if you want to hear this, but I do think you'd make a great mother. You're fantastic with her and other kids."

They walk hand-in-hand back to the master-bedroom. CJ sits up on the bed and considers Danny's words. "I don't know, it just feels right to look after her. I'm definitely not going anywhere. I'm completely attached to her already."

Danny curls up beside CJ onto of the bed and wraps one arm around her. "Does that mean you'd consider telling other people about us soon?"

CJ looks at Danny seriously. "Soon. Give it some time. You haven't been away from the White House long. I think we need to wait at least a couple months."

Danny nods solemnly. " Yeah, I guess you're right."

CJ plays with the hem of Danny's boxers. "I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"I know that," Danny replies, realizing that CJ is always worth the wait.

• *

Danny carefully crawls back into bed and simply lies there, staring at the sleeping woman in the dark room. He can only look at her for a moment before she begins stirring.

CJ opens her eyes to see a red-headed man smiling down at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Danny beams.

"Morning," CJ mumbles. "What are you doing up already?"

Danny caresses CJ's shoulder and kisses her forehead. "Addie woke up."

"Oh. Oh my God, where is she?" CJ sits up in alarm at the realization that Addison isn't with Danny.

Danny laughs lightly. "It's okay. She's in her play-pen in the living room, playing and watching Sesame Street. I'm going to get her some breakfast soon, but I figured I'd see what you want to eat first. I was thinking of making pancakes."

"Do we have time for that?" CJ inquires, glancing at the clock. She gasps in surprise when she reads Danny's bedside clock. "It's 6:30, Danny! You set the alarm for six. I'm supposed to be at work in forty-five minutes!"

Danny rubs her forearm soothingly. "I turned off the alarm this morning because I thought you needed more sleep. But it's okay. You can shower and eat here and then pick up some clothes from your apartment on the way to work."

"No, Danny, I can't. I've got to go now," CJ states bitterly. She stands up abruptly and begins fumbling around for her clothes.

"Why don't you shower and I'll make you breakfast?" Danny suggests, stepping off of the bed.

"I don't have time for that. I'm going home and getting ready for work. I shouldn't have stayed here. I knew this was a bad idea," CJ grumbles, pulling her pants over her legs.

Danny stops her as she is reaching for her camisole. His face registers an expression of hurt and pain. "I had a really amazing night. I'm sorry I turned off the alarm, but I'm not sorry we got the opportunity to spend time together."

Sighing, CJ gazes into Danny's eyes with conflicted feelings. " I had a good night, too. I'm sorry I said I shouldn't have stayed here. It's just, I really don't want to be late for work. I do need to go now. I'll call you later, okay?" CJ reaches out and takes Danny's hand, a gesture to show him that she cares about him and doesn't mean to brush him off.

"Okay. But I owe you some pancakes or an omelette or something," Danny replies good-naturedly.

"Next time," CJ agrees, throwing her camisole on. She grabs her sweater and pulls it over her head and arms.

They walk into the main part of the apartment where Addison is sitting in the play-pen in her pajamas.

CJ walks up to the play-pen and ruffles Addison's hair. "Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good sleep? I've got to go to work but I'll see you another night this week. You be a good girl for Daddy and I'll see you soon, okay?"

Addison's lips begin trembling and she shakes her head.

"What's wrong, honey?" CJ asks concernedly.

"She doesn't want you to leave for work. She associates the word 'work' with me leaving," Danny explains to CJ. He turns and scoops Addison out of the play-pen and into his arms. " It's okay, baby. CJ has to go now, but Daddy's staying here with you. I'm staying here. Don't worry."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. I'll be back. You have a good day with Daddy. See you soon." CJ kisses the baby's cheek before heading to the foyer to fetch her shoes and purse.

"Have a good day," Danny tells CJ, following her into the foyer. "Say 'good bye' to CJ."

CJ fastens the buttons on her overcoat and then bends forward to peck Danny's lips. "You guys have a good day, too. I'll talk to you later."

Part 11

"How was her first day?" CJ pops a piece of carrot into her mouth. She is cutting up some vegetables for a stir-fry at Danny's.

"Not bad. She put up a bit of a fuss when I dropped her off, but I knew that was gonna happen. But, I was reading a lot about how to prepare children for daycare and the experts said not to drag out the 'goodbyes', so I basically just gave her a kiss, told her I loved her and would pick her up in a few hours. The teachers said she whimpered for a couple minutes and then went and played with the other kids. She had a bit of a grumpy morning, but she played outside with the other kids, ate part of her lunch and had an hour-long nap. Her afternoon went a lot better and she seemed to enjoy the daycare. When I picked her up she appeared to be fine."

"Oh, good. That's not bad, then," CJ remarks, continuing to chop the carrots.

"Yeah. It's an adjustment," Danny sighs, looking at his daughter pushing around a toy car.

"It's only three days a week for six hours, so I'm sure she'll be fine," CJ adds, rubbing Danny's shoulder.

Danny stirs the chicken in the frying pan on the stove. "Yeah. So, I'm gonna be at the White House on Thursday to see the Post correspondent. I wondered if I could drop in and see you, maybe bring some lunch."

CJ brings the cutting board over to the frying pan and adds the carrots to the frying pan. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. What if someone sees us together?"

"Like Carol?" Danny takes the other chopped vegetables off of the counter and adds them to the stir-fry mixture in the frying pan.

"You don't work at the White House anymore. If anyone saw you in my office it might seem suspect," CJ elaborates, adding sauce to the mixture.

Danny shrugs casually. " I'm there to talk to my co-worker. We used to work together on a daily basis. It's not that out of the ordinary."

"It might be perceived that way," CJ retorts.

"Okay, then I won't drop by." Danny decides to drop the suggestion. He had wanted to have lunch with CJ at her work, but if she is worried about it then he doesn't want to cause her more stress.

CJ runs a hand along Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I do want to see you, just not at the White House." At Danny's pained expression, she amends. " Not now at the White House. Some day, maybe."

"I get it," Danny assures her, masking his slight annoyance.

"It won't be like this forever," CJ reminds him lamely.

"I know. Let's forget about it. Can you get Addison in her chair and I'll cut up the food?" Danny tries not to dwell on the fact that CJ isn't ready to go public and be grateful that he has her in his life at all.

CJ is scanning through a briefing book when there is a knock on her door. " Come in," she calls, slipping off her reading glasses.

Carol pokes her head in with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to interrupt. I know you need to get through the memos. Danny's here to see you."

Eyes dilating, CJ sits up straight. " What is Danny doing here?"

Carol steps back to reveal Danny, clad in a suit, standing behind the door carrying a miserable-looking little girl in a red jumper with a white long sleeve t-shirt and white tights.

CJ's eyes widen further when she sees Addison, because she certainly wasn't expecting Danny to bring his daughter to his meeting with his Washington Post colleague at the White House. " What are you doing here?" She stands up and motions Danny inside the office. After ushering them inside, CJ closes her door tightly and appraises her frazzled-looking boyfriend.

Danny shuffles the red-faced toddler in his arms and adjusts the diaper bag over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't bother you at work, but something came up."

"I'll say!" CJ stands with her hands on her hips. "What is Addison doing here?"

Danny grimaces. "She's got chicken pox. She came down with the first spots last night and developed a wicked fever last night. I took her to the clinic early this morning because her fever was so high. The daycare won't take her until the spots dry up, and Mrs. Lorisino is still at her daughter's, so I didn't have anyone to babysit. I can't miss this meeting with the correspondent because I'm on a deadline for the column and I need information from him. I thought maybe I could just bring Addison and she could play quietly while we talked, but she's so tired and feverish I don't think she'll last. Is there any chance you can watch her for just an hour while I go meet with John?" Danny's blood-shot, weary eyes are begging CJ for assistance. It's obvious he's been up half the night with Addison.

Inhaling sharply, CJ quickly assesses her ability to fulfill Danny's request. Officially, she doesn't have an appointment for another two hours. She is supposed to spend the next hour and a half reviewing memos. She could look after Addison while Danny meets with his colleague, but what would it look like if anyone saw them? She gives her head a shake, realizing that the man she loves is in a crisis and she can help him. "Sure. She can stay with me 'til your done. I just hope none of my colleagues drop by my office and see me operating an unlicensed daycare. I don't want to get caught moon-lighting." She tries to pass this off as joking, but she seriously worries about the implication of anyone finding out that she is babysitting Danny's kid.

Danny breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, darling. You are saving my ass. I promise I'll make it up to you. And I will be as quick as possible." Danny sets Addison down on the floor and hands CJ the diaper bag. "Okay, you've got the diapers, cream, wipes, her dolls and elephant, some random toys and a book. I packed some juice boxes and snacks in case she's hungry. Please encourage her to drink, because I'm worried she'll get dehydrated with the fever. I gave her Tylenol, so she shouldn't need any medicine."

CJ sets the bag down and bends down to Addison's level, stroking her head. "You're not feeling well, are you, sweetie?"

"Okay, honey. I'll be back soon. You're gonna stay with CJ for a bit. Be a good girl for CJ. Daddy loves you." Danny bends down to kiss Addison's forehead. " God, I hate leaving her when she's sick. But, I know she'll be fine with you."

CJ squeezes Danny's arm affectionately. " She'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible. Call if you need anything." Danny quickly pecks CJ's lips before ducking out the door.

CJ is left with a little girl who stares up at her with puffy red eyes. "Okay, well…welcome to my office. Can you file?"

Carol pokes her head into CJ's open office door in curiosity. "What's going on?"

CJ exhales deeply. "This is Danny's daughter. She's got chicken pox and no babysitter. He was in a predicament, so he called on me. So, for the next hour, hold all my calls and appointments. Unless something incredibly critical comes up, I'm unavailable."

Carol closes the door and steps forward tentatively, smiling down at the little girl. "Hi there, cutie. My name's Carol. Can I get you anything?"

"How about a babysitter?" CJ rolls her eyes.

"She's so adorable," Carol gushes, reaching for the baby.

Shaking her head firmly, Addison rushes forward and clutches CJ's legs.

CJ scoops the little girl into her arms. "It's okay, honey. You're fine. How about we find your baby dolls?"

"Is there anything I can do?" Carol asks tentatively.

"Can you search through the diaper bag and find me her dolls?" CJ requests nicely.

"Sure." Carol picks up the bag and rifles through it until she finds the dolls.

CJ takes the baby over to the couch and sits her down as Carol hands them the dolls. "Thanks."

"You got everything you need?" Carol asks.

"Yeah, just let me know if anyone needs me immediately," CJ requests.

"Will do," Carol responds, smiling at the girl again. "She's just so cute. Okay, I've just got to go grab some reports from Donna, but I'll be back in a few minutes." Carol exits the office to go back to her desk.

CJ brings her lips to feel Addison's forehead, confirming that she has a fever. She grimaces at the little girl clutching her toys. "You poor thing. You want some juice?" CJ leaves Addison on the couch while she fetches a juice box from the diaper bag. Danny only buys natural juice without added sugar, which CJ assumes must be healthier for the girl. She pokes the straw through the opening and offers it to Addison, sitting beside her again on the couch.

The baby takes a sip before handing it back to CJ with a sour face.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to drink." CJ tries to coax her into drinking some more.

Just then there comes a knock at the office door. CJ turns her head around. "I thought you were going to see Donna."

The door opens and a woman with short brown hair emerges. " Nope, just you."

"Mrs. Bartlet," CJ stutters, rushing to stand up with the baby in her arms. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Carol."

The First Lady chuckles at CJ's response and closes the door behind herself. "Hello. Carol's not at her desk. CJ, did you adopt?"

CJ shakes her head, utterly stunned and nervous to have been discovered in the office with Danny's baby.

"Are you multi-tasking as a daycare provider?" Abbey Bartlet teases, motioning for CJ to sit down and perching on the couch herself.

Nestling the child in her lap, CJ finds her voice again. " Uh, no. Uh, I'm just watching her for an hour for a friend. I know it's highly unprofessional to have a baby in the office, and I promise it'll never happen again."

Abbey waves her off, appraising the baby with a smile. " Nonsense, it's not a problem. Does she have chicken pox?"

"Yeah. That's how I ended up with her," CJ admits.

Abbey feels Addison's glands and checks her forehead for her temperature. "Hmm. She's got quite a fever. Has she had any Infant's Tylenol?"

Addison begins whimpering and curling into CJ's chest.

"It's okay, sweetie," CJ coos. "Mrs. Bartlet is a doctor." She turns to the First Lady and remembers to use her professional voice. " Uh, I think she just had Tylenol."

Abbey nods in satisfaction. " Good. That should bring the fever down. Can you open your mouth, sweetie?" Abbey smiles at Addison and encourages her to open her mouth.

"Come on, honey, show us your beautiful smile," CJ encourages, pulling her bottom lip down gently.

Mrs. Bartlet looks closely into the girl's mouth for the quick few seconds the child will permit. "She's not dehydrated, but you should try to get her to drink as much as possible. I'd say this is a standard case of the chicken pox," she diagnoses with a confident little smile for CJ.

CJ exhales in relief. " Yeah. I'm trying to get her to drink this juice. Poor thing is just miserable." Addison is snuggling into CJ's chest with her eyes closed.

"Do you know if Danny has her up to date on her vaccines?" Abbey inquires.

"I'm not sure. I think he is taking her in next week for her twelve-month inoculations but …"CJ stops dead, glancing up at the First Lady. A deep blush flushes over her cheek as she realizes that the President's wife has caught her with the reporter's baby in her office. "How did you know?"

Abbey shrugs nonchalantly. "She looks like Danny and she seems very attached to you, I figured he was the one who got caught in a bind and needed you to babysit."

Shaking her head, CJ sighs. "He's meeting with the Post correspondent today and he needed me to watch her for a little while. I need to ask you to do me another favour and not tell anyone. It'd cause some controversy if anyone saw me with Danny's baby."

Abbey laughs out loud. " Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm not telling anyone. It doesn't bother me in the least. You're helping out a friend. Nothing wrong with that. But, I do think you should put this little one down for a nap. Why don't you come upstairs to the Residence and use one the bedrooms?"

CJ lays her hand on Addison's head. "No, that's probably not a good idea. But thank you for the offer. I can just lie her down on the couch."

Abbey stands up. "Okay, it's up to you. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Wait, you came by to see me," CJ reminds the boss's wife.

Abbey waves her off. "Doesn't matter right now. Just some press stuff. I'll check your schedule with Carol next time ahead of time and maybe you can give me some advice. I know I've got my own press secretary, but you're just so good at this."

"No problem. You can come by whenever is convenient for you," CJ replies.

"Good luck with the baby. I hope she feels better soon. Call me if her symptoms worsen," Abbey instructs, opening CJ's office door.

"Thanks," CJ calls as the First Lady slips out the door.

"Okay, sweetheart, just relax. Close your eyes, go to sleep." CJ paces the floor of her office, rocking Addison back and forth. The child had been whimpering with agitation due to her fever and aches, and CJ is trying to calm her into a sleep.

A knock at the door alerts CJ that her assistant has finally returned after over a half an hour. "Hey. Where have you been?"

The office door opens and standing on the opposite side of it are Josh and Toby, not Carol like CJ assumed. CJ freezes on the spot.

"Well, I was over at the OEOB. But, apparently I was missing out on the first day of our office daycare," Josh grins, leaning in the doorjamb.

Toby's eyebrows shoot up into his forehead. " What's going on?"

"I'm looking after her for a half an hour for a friend who was in a crisis. Don't test me today. I'm not in the mood," CJ huffs, adjusting Addison in her arms.

"What's wrong with her? She looks like she has spots." Josh examines the child with a distasteful expression.

CJ rolls her eyes and bounces the baby rhythmically. " She's got the chicken pox, you moron."

"Then what the hell is she doing here? I don't wanna carry the virus home to the twins," Toby barks, stepping backward.

Sighing, heavily, CJ stares at Toby. "You had the chicken pox when you were six, Toby. You're not gonna carry it home to the twins. And if there was any place else for her to be today then she wouldn't be here, but she's here so please just back off."

Toby looks at CJ more softly and seriously. "CJ, who does she belong to?"

Josh swallows hard. He knows exactly who the baby is and who her parent is. "Toby, forget about it. It's not important."

"It's none of your business," CJ agrees.

"Look, you're busy. We'll come back later." Josh tugs at Toby's suit jacket and pulls him toward the door.

"We've gotta brief her about…" Toby protests.

"Later," Josh counters, shoving Toby out of the door. He turns back to CJ. " I hope she feels better soon. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," CJ whispers to Josh as he exits, her eyes conveying her gratitude that he didn't confess the identity of the child and her father.

Outside of CJ's office, Toby and Josh nearly collide with Danny, who was fast-walking in a rush to CJ's office.

Stepping backwards, Toby stares in confusion at the reporter with whom he had never gotten along. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought John Abrams took over for the Post in the Press room?"

Danny glances up briefly at CJ standing inside her office and carrying Addison around. His eyes return rapidly to Toby and Josh. " Uh, yeah. I've got my column now, but I was just here today to meet with John. Needed to get some background for a series I'm writing."

"I read your column. You've been writing some great stuff so far. CJ is pretty busy right now, so you should probably drop by later." Josh smiles and places his hand on Danny's shoulder, indicating with his eyes for Danny to go back to where he came from because Toby doesn't know that the child CJ is looking after is his.

"Oh, all right then," Danny drawls, inferring Josh's hint.

"Dadda!" Addison cries, struggling to release herself from CJ's hold once she spots her father out in the outer-office.

CJ barely masks her groan as she realizes that Toby will now know the parentage of the child. She figures it is futile to keep Addison from Danny, so she sets her on the ground. Taking off with tiny legs flying, Addison rushes to be reunited with her father.

"This is your kid?" Toby confirms in disbelief.

Danny scoops his daughter up and brings his lips to her forehead to monitor her temperature. He then gives Toby a portion of his attention. " Yeah, she's my pride and joy."

"Why was CJ watching her?" Toby glances at CJ, who has come to stand in her doorjamb.

Danny looks to CJ for silent permission to explain the situation to Toby. He doesn't know what CJ already divulged to him and Josh. CJ merely gives him a defeated, ambivalent look. She knows they've been 'outed'. "She's got the chicken pox and her daycare wouldn't take her today. I had to meet with John and she was too tired and feverish to sit quietly through our meeting, so I asked CJ if she could watch her for a while."

Toby appears to take it all in slowly, scratching the beard on his chin. "But that doesn't make sense. If your daughter is sick, how did you get her to stay with a stranger?"

Sighing heavily, CJ rolls her eyes. "Because I'm not a stranger to her!" CJ states, a little too loudly.

Toby looks at her, intrigued. Josh, Carol and Danny appear cautious and worried.

Lowering her voice, CJ continues. "I'm not a stranger to her or Danny. We've been hanging out regularly for months. We've been dating since Danny left the White House, and we were trying to keep it to ourselves so we wouldn't be accused of doing anything inappropriate. We weren't together when he was a White House correspondent. If you're going to blow up at me, I'd rather you do it in my office so the entire West Wing doesn't hear."

"CJ…" Josh interjects hesitantly.

"Leo will have my resignation on his desk by the end of the day," CJ states evenly, turning on her heels and walking back into her office with her back turned to everyone.

"CJ…" Josh starts again, stepping into the office.

"Oh, cut the bull shit, CJ," Toby grumbles, following Josh into the office. "You're not going anywhere."

Whipping around to face her colleagues, CJ chuckles wildly, shaking her head. "Really? Because as I recall, I was warned repeatedly years ago not to get friendly with the press. Now, I've gone and done it. I've compromised the integrity of the administration. I've behaved unethically and leaked confidential information about our team to the media. I have to be fired, don't I? That's what you believe, isn't it?"

Toby rolls his eyes. "Stop acting like a child. I don't think you did anything unethical. I don't think you leaked confidential information to Danny." Toby swallows hard, averting his eyes and then meeting CJ's eyes. " I have the utmost confidence in your professionalism and loyalty. For God's sake, CJ, you are this administration. Leo's not gonna ask for your resignation. We can manage this…issue…whenever it comes out. Just stop whining and realize that we're gonna have your back like you've always had ours."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, CJ gazes into Toby's eyes and fights back tears. " You're really going to stand by me through this?"

Toby nods firmly.

"Hey, you saved me when I invented a Secret Plan to Fight Inflation," Josh chides, smiling to relieve CJ's worries. " The least we can do is stand up for you when you didn't do anything wrong. You're an adult in a perfectly legal relationship. Decent people will realize that."

CJ hopes that Leo and the President are amongst those reasonable people. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Danny steps into the office with Addison in his arms. He didn't want to insert himself in the conversation between co-workers, but he needs to add something now. "Guys, I'm sorry for causing any problems around here. But, you should know that this relationship between CJ and I is very serious. I care a lot about her and we're in this for the long haul, so if it causes a temporary headache for you, I assure you that it's worth it because we're not just casually dating. We're in love."

CJ thought there would be yelling and scolding. She is shocked to discover how supported she is by her co-workers, and Danny.

An expression of part-surprise, part-rueful sadness plagues Toby's face.

Josh grins, dimples out in full force. " That's fantastic, guys. I can't wait to give the toast at your wedding. But, I do think we should approach Leo and come up with a strategy for bringing this out on our terms so that we get to control the media release and steer the coverage in a positive direction."

CJ chooses to ignore the wedding comment and address Josh's latter point. " Yes, I do want to announce this on our schedule, but I don't think we're ready. Do we have to tell Leo today?"

"Yeah, he should be in the loop," Josh replies with an empathetic frown.

Sighing heavily, CJ bobs her head. " Okay. Okay." She turns to Danny with a frown. " Okay, why don't you take this little one home? She's exhausted. I'll call you later."

Danny shifts the little girl in his arms. "Yeah, I want to get her home. But I can stay here until you talk to Leo." Danny wants to be a support to CJ if she's going to have an emotional conversation.

"No, it's okay, thanks. Take Addison home." CJ manages to smile reassuringly.

"Come in," the President instructs, taking his eyes off of the folder in his hands and slipping his reading glasses off his nose.

CJ pads into the Oval Office tentatively. "Debbie said I could come in."

"Yeah, sit down," The President motions to the chair in front of the couch he is sitting in.

"Thank you, sir," CJ replies, perching solidly on the edge of the chair.

"What can I do for you?" The President asks, his face registering exhaustion.

Sucking in a large gulp of air, CJ decides to jump right. "Well, I just met with Leo and the guys, and I wanted to inform you of a personal matter that we'll have to deal with in the near future."

Jed Bartlet appraises his Press Secretary. "Please don't tell me you're sick."

CJ has to smile at the President's look of concern. " No, no, I'm fine. It's just, I'm in a personal relationship that, when it becomes public, might cause some unwanted attention for us."

"Is it with a single man?" The President inquires slowly.

"Yes," CJ answers honestly.

"Is he an elected member of a branch of federal government?" The President continues.

Shaking her head, CJ laughs. " No."

"Then I don't see the problem." Jed stares at CJ in confusion.

"It's Danny Concannon," CJ confesses, sparing the President further questions.

Brows raised, the President nods. " Oh."

"Yeah," CJ sighs.

"Well, he's been replaced with Abrams, right?" The President leans back into the couch and folds his hands over his lap.

"Sir, I assure you we weren't a couple until after he left the White House," CJ begins, looking into the President's eyes and demanding that he believe her. " We weren't together all these years. We didn't do anything unethical. I didn't give him stories. I didn't tell him anything. My priorities have always been here, with this administration. You can always trust me."

The President manages a smile. " I know that, CJ. I've never doubted your sincerity, your sense of duty and loyalty. I don't think you've been divulging secrets to Danny."

"But the media will assume that. That's why I'm going to work with Toby and produce a strategy for releasing this information on our terms. I don't want this to distract from our message and important goals." CJ wants to get right to her plan to minimize the potential destructiveness of the news.

The President nods mutely.

With a look of pure remorse, CJ shakes her head. "Sir, I sincerely apologize for the problems that might arise out of this. The last thing I want is a personal scandal plaguing our administration right now."

Jed Bartlet smiles and has to contain a laugh. " CJ, the last thing you need to do is apologize to me for being in a relationship. You've been spending sixteen hours a day in this damn building for over four years, devoting yourself to your country and government, to me and my administration. Now you've found someone to love and it's wonderful. You don't have to account for how you spend your personal time. But, personally, I think it's great that you and Danny are making it work. He's a good man and I think you'd make a wonderful couple. But, ensure that he treats you like a divine, precious, special woman. And if he ever crosses the line, you must tell me and I'll make sure he feels the mighty strength of the U.S Forces."

CJ laughs out loud, grateful that the President is in a light-hearted, jovial mood. "Well, thank you, sir. But Danny is very good to me. No need for you to smack him around."

"Good. But, seriously, CJ, you deserve the best. Don't ever settle. I told my daughters that and look at the bone-head Liz ended up with." Jed rolls his eyes. "The point is, you deserve to be with a man who thanks God every day that he's got you in his life, and who knows that you're the best part of him, the best thing that ever happened to him. That's the way I feel about Abbey, and sometimes I forget to remind her, but I do my best every day to remember how much I love her."

Nodding, CJ considers the President's wise words.

"Anyway, you don't need relationship advice from an old man, so let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?" The President slips his reading glasses back on.

"Hey, how are you?" Danny greets CJ with a kiss when she walks into his foyer later that evening.

"Fine. How's Addison doing?" CJ shrugs out of her coat and Danny removes it to hang in the closet.

"Good. Her fever is coming down now, but the spots are starting to itch so I gave her a bath and put some cream on her spots. Tell me how it went today." Danny ushers CJ inside the main part of the apartment. Addison is playing in the living area, clad in her pajamas with little dabs of lotion visible on her face and neck.

CJ pads across the carpet and bends down to Addison's level. CJ kisses the baby's crown and grimaces at the obvious signs of her discomfort. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Addison touches the Little People Sesame Street Club House that her aunt and cousins had given her for her birthday, to show CJ what she is playing with.

"Oh, you've got your People? That's fun. " CJ takes one of the figurines and pushes it down the slide for Addison.

"How did it go when you talked to Leo and the President?" Danny demands anxiously.

CJ looks up at Danny neutrally. " It was okay. Leo was a little…annoyed. He thinks it's bad timing for this to come out right now and it'll detract from our message. But, he knows that after the initial shock, the stories will disappear and it'll be a non-issue. He trusted that we were behaving ethically all this time."

"What about the President?" Danny wonders, sitting next to CJ on the floor.

Addison crawls into CJ's lap. "Well, if you ever do anything to hurt me, I'd watch your back because the President is apparently incredibly protective of me," CJ chuckles. " He wanted to make sure I didn't settle for a guy who doesn't appreciate me."

Danny grins. " Really? Well, he's got a soft spot for you. But, he doesn't have to worry. I love you and I know how incredible you are, and how lucky I am that you even give me the time of day."

"Yeah, so he was actually glad we're together. But, he wasn't too concerned about the political fallout. He thought we could manage the media release and hopefully steer it in a positive direction," CJ continues, hugging Addison against her chest. The little girl is growing tired and cuddly.

Danny is relieved because CJ seems to be relatively content with her conversations with her superiors. " Good. I'm glad that everyone's behind you…behind us."

CJ shrugs. "Yeah. Toby and Leo weren't exactly thrilled, but they were practical. They knew that I wasn't going to break up with you, so they resolved to manage the spin as best as possible. But, Josh was really happy. That surprised me. And the President's pleasant reaction was certainly unexpected."

Danny smiles and squeezes CJ's hand. " That's all that matters, then."

"I guess so," CJ replies solemnly. "I just wish it was easier. I wish everyone could be supportive and it wasn't about the politics."

"I know, baby. I do, too. I wish this was easier for you. I wish we didn't have to deal with the crap and people questioning our integrity." Danny brushes CJ's bangs out of her face.

"I guess you should tell your higher-ups at work soon. They'll need to know before we make an announcement. I know this won't be easy for you, either." CJ forgets sometimes that Danny is going to be criticized along side her when this news spreads.

"Won't be an issue. They'll understand. They were really good when I needed to take a leave of absence when Addison was born and when I wanted to leave the White House to do op-ed writing. They trust me and know me. They'll make this easy for us," Danny tells her.

Nodding, CJ focuses her attention on Addison, who is becoming sleepy in her arms. The girl is snuggling into her arms and watching/listening to a toy music player in her hands. Her eyelids are growing very heavy.

"I think I'm going to get her cereal and bottle ready. She's definitely tired. Long day." Danny heads into the kitchen to fix the baby's bedtime snack.

"Have you had supper? I've got some leftover Shepherd's pie in the fridge if you're hungry," Danny calls to CJ from the counter, where he is mixing Addison's hot cereal.

"I'm okay, thanks," CJ replies, smoothing Addison's fine red curls.

"If I know you, you didn't eat dinner. I'm going to heat up a plate for you after I get Addison to bed." Danny places a bottle of formula in a bowl in the sink and runs the tap with hot water to heat the bottle.

CJ picks up the baby and brings her over to the kitchen area and sets her in her high chair at the small round table. Danny sits on the chair next to Addison and commences feeding her the oatmeal cereal mixed with formula. CJ goes over to the sink to monitor the temperature of the glass bottle of formula warming in the bowl in the sink.

"Come on, sweetie, eat some cereal. It's your favourite," Danny implores pleadingly. He tries in vain to persuade his daughter to swallow some spoonfuls of cereal, but Addison will hardly open her mouth.

"She's not eating?" CJ pours some formula onto her wrist to determine the temperature.

"She hasn't had an appetite all day," Danny grumbles with a grimace. "Come on, Addie. Just a couple bites. Open up, here comes the airplane."

CJ smiles at Danny's attempt to get his daughter to consume nourishment. "Well, as long as she has some of the formula, right?"

"I know, but this cereal will stick with her longer and help her sleep through the night," Danny responds, sighing as Addison takes her time swallowing the tiniest bit of cereal.

After another couple minutes of struggling to get the child to eat, Danny decides to move onto trying the bottle. "Can you bring the bottle to the couch?" He wipes Addison's face and scoops her out of the high-chair. He carries her over to the living area and settles in on the couch facing the television and entertainment unit.

CJ sits next to Danny and hands him the bottle. Danny nestles Addison's neck in the crook of his arm and offers her the bottle. The girl is much more willing to accept the bottle than the cereal.

"Did you give her any medicine for her fever?" CJ inquires, watching Danny expertly feed his child.

"Yeah, just before you got here. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night. She needs a good rest to fight off the virus." Danny kisses his daughter's forehead.

"Poor thing. She's had a long, hard day," CJ reflects.

"We all have," Danny corrects.


	4. Parts 12 to 18

Part 12

Danny runs a hand along CJ's arm, enjoying the rare peaceful moment where they can lounge in bed. It is Sunday morning and Addison hasn't woken up yet, but CJ's early morning rhythm for the work week had her up at six-thirty.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny asks softly, caressing CJ tenderly.

"Sure. You can have your way with me," CJ laughs.

"No," Danny chuckles. "I was gonna ask what your plans are for Thanksgiving."

"Then will you have your way with me?" CJ asks hopefully.

"Okay, forget I asked." Danny drops a kiss to CJ's crown.

CJ turns to kiss Danny's cheek. "I'm just teasing you. I was just planning to go to Dayton to see my family. Why, did you want to do something together?"

A coy grin escapes Danny's lips. "I was kind of hoping, but I didn't know if you thought we were 'there' yet."

CJ purses her lips, considering the options. "Are you inviting me to Boston? Because that would be nice, except that I really feel like I should visit my father. He's got Alzheimer's and he's always nagging me to visit him. I hardly ever get to Ohio anymore."

"That's understandable. You should go see your family," Danny tells her so she doesn't feel bad.

"Then we can't spend Thanksgiving together," CJ deduces sadly. " You obviously need to take Addison up to visit your family."

"Well, not necessarily," Danny muses. "We just saw them, and I'll be up there for at least a week around Christmas time."

"Then, maybe you'd want to come to Dayton with me?" CJ suggests tentatively, brows raised.

"If that's what you'd like. Would your family be okay with that? I mean, I'd have to bring Addison." Danny is suddenly nervous about meeting CJ's family.

"It's okay. My niece will think she's the cutest thing and eat it right up. She'll entertain Addison and give us a chance to socialize with my brothers." CJ tries to imagine bringing Danny home to Dayton. It's been so long since she brought a man home for her family to meet. She knows how disoriented her father will be and how difficult it will be for him to meet someone new. How will her brothers interact with Danny? How will they all feel about Danny's daughter?

Nodding, Danny continues to rub CJ's arm. "Well, if you think that we'll be welcome then I think we should do it."

"Your mother is going to hate me for taking you away from their Thanksgiving," CJ points out dejectedly.

Smiling, Danny shakes his head. " She'll be fine. I'll be there for plenty of time in December."

"Sure," CJ drawls sarcastically with an eye roll.

"I wanna go away somewhere, just you and I," Danny proclaims out of the context of their conversation.

CJ laughs throatily. "Oh, yeah? And where would we go? And when exactly would we have the time, with work and the baby?"

Danny shrugs ruefully. "I don't know. I thought maybe we could go to a ski resort in Vermont or something for a long weekend. Mrs. Lorisino would watch Addison for a few days if you could manage to escape the office for a few days."

"Skiing could be fun…"CJ admits, thinking longingly about a weekend alone with Danny.

Danny interlaces their fingers. "Yeah, well, it's not so much the skiing I'm interested in as the romantic resort, the hot tubs and saunas, the massages and, of course, the gorgeous naked woman in my bed."

"Yeah, that would be lovely. But, we don't have the time. It's almost Thanksgiving and then it'll be December and we'll be getting ready for the holidays," CJ counters with excuses.

"But we haven't even had the time to nurture our relationship. You deserve the chance to be pampered after all you've put up these last couple months. I appreciate everything you do for us, and I wanna show you that with a weekend of luxurious relaxation and fun." Danny traces circular patterns on CJ's stomach.

Smiling up at him, CJ is touched by Danny's sweetness. " That's very sweet. But I don't need a weekend away. I know that you love me. I'm happy with the way things are going between us. I've told you a dozen times I love Addison and enjoy spending time with her. So, if you want to go on a ski vacation together, that would be fine, but let's not rush it because you've got nothing to prove or compensate for. Whether you think so or not, you are a great partner, Danny." CJ drops a sweet kiss to Danny's lips to punctuate her point.

Danny cups her cheek gently. "I'm glad you feel that way. Please let me know what I can do better. I want to make sure your needs are met."

"Well, now that you mention it…"CJ trails off with a suggestive grin.

"You're insatiable," Danny laughs.

"This is a nice house," Danny remarks from the passenger seat of their rental car as CJ pulls into the driveway of her old childhood home.

"Yeah, they kept it in good shape," CJ replies, shutting off the engine. She is it grateful to have arrived after the long afternoon. They had left D.C and grabbed a plane to Ohio. Even though it was a short flight, waiting in the airport and being confined in the small space of the airplane had not been very entertaining for the toddler. Danny had packed plenty of books and toys, but they only occupied the child for so long.

Danny releases the fidgety child who is anxious to get out of a seat and walk around while CJ grabs Addison's backpack and suitcase. "You ready?"

Lifting Addison into his arms, Danny inhales sharply. " Yep. So, who's all here?"

"I think Donnie came down from his place, and Art lives here so he'll be here. Hogan's classes were cancelled tomorrow, so she came in today. And Art said if my dad was having a good day then he'd bring him home from the nursing home today," CJ replies, fixing Addison's zipper on her coat.

Nodding, Danny braces himself to meet everyone. " All right, let's go in."

CJ leads them up the front porch and knocks on the door. Her knocks proves unnecessary because Hogan was waiting at the door and opens it immediately.

"Hey, Aunt CJ!" The young blonde woman greets enthusiastically.

CJ steps into the foyer and embraces her niece. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good. I'm so glad to see you." Hogan looks down at the baby as Danny walks into the foyer and out of the cold outdoors. "Oh, you must be Addison. Oh, you're adorable! Did you go on an airplane today? My name's Hogan. Can you say Hogan?"

Addison glances up to her father nervously and suddenly Hogan remembers the other guest. " Oh, sorry. You must be Danny. I'm Hogan. Nice to meet you." The outgoing younger woman sticks out her hand for Danny to shake.

Balancing the little girl on his hip, Danny shakes Hogan's hand and smiles. " Nice to meet you, too. CJ's told me a lot about you. She's so proud of you for going to college. How do you like Ohio State?"

CJ takes Addison from Danny and begins to unzip her winter coat.

Hogan's eyes dilate. " Oh, I love it. It's awesome. Draining Dad's bank account, but it's great." Hogan looks behind her, where three men have joined them in the foyer.

"Claudia!" A tall, elderly gentlemen with white hair approaches CJ with a massive grin.

CJ's shoulders relax in relief. " Daddy, it's so good to see you. You look great." CJ embraces her father warmly, tears pooling in her eyes. She's overjoyed that her father recognized her and appears to be talking and walking so confidently.

"You finally made it," Talmadge Cregg states, shaking his head chidingly but in good humour.

"He's having a good day," Art Cregg informs his sister with a smile, offering her a small hug. At six feet and four inches tall, he is the spitting image of his father.

CJ gives her head a shake, trying to take the whole scene in. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving with you all."

"Who's this?" Talmadge points to Danny accusingly.

"Oh, sorry, I need to do introductions. This is Danny Concannon, and this is his fabulous little girl, Addison." CJ smiles as she presents her entourage. "Danny, this is my father, Talmadge, and my brothers Art and Donnie. Hogan you already met."

Art and Donnie immediately offer their hands to Danny as Addison clutches Danny's leg. Talmadge peers at Danny in confusion.

"I don't understand. Who is this guy?" Talmadge demands gruffly.

Swallowing hard, CJ puts a hand on her father's shoulder. " Daddy, do you recall the conversation we had when I told you about my friend Danny? Danny's my…we're in a relationship now."

Offering a friendly smile along with his hand, Danny hopes that CJ's father will warm up to him. "I'm glad to meet you, sir. CJ's told me all about your teaching and your mathematics book. You've got an incredibly impressive background. My mother also taught high school for over thirty years."

Talmadge's lips twitch as he appraises Danny cautiously. "They won't let me teach anymore."

CJ steps in to save Danny from having to come up with an awkward reply. She places a hand on his shoulder gently. "Daddy, why don't we go sit in the living room? Hogan, can you go put the kettle on for some tea?"

Danny scoops up Addison again, who is growing agitated in the unfamiliar atmosphere.

Taking in Addison's frustrated expression, CJ ruffles her hair. "Okay, sweetheart, let me go find you some milk. Art, can you take Dad in the living room while I get Addison a drink?" CJ fishes through the child's Disney Princesses backpack for the sippy cup they had packed for the plane ride.

"Thank you," Danny whispers to CJ gratefully.

"Just take her in the living room and set her up with some toys. I'll check and see what they've got planned for dinner and if Addison can eat it. If not, we'll have to heat up some of the jar food you brought," CJ says, holding the cup in her hands.

"Sounds good. Thank you, honey." Danny resists the urge to kiss CJ as the men file into the living room and settles for smiling.

CJ heads into the kitchen where Hogan is setting out tea cups and a selection of teas. She walks directly to the fridge and retrieves the milk.

"How does your grandfather seem to you today?" CJ asks of Hogan as she pours milk into Addison's 'Winnie the Pooh' sippy cup.

Hogan shrugs with a frown. " He's normal I guess. He's pretty lucid, so I guess it's a good day. I'm sorry he was kinda rude to Danny. Danny seems like a nice guy and he didn't deserve to be brushed off. I guess the disease makes him a little brash," the eighteen year-old presumes.

CJ chuckles lightly. " That's not the disease, that's him being an over-protective father. You'd think since I'm forty, not fourteen, he wouldn't be critical of my boyfriends, but I guess that'll never change."

Hogan nods with a laugh. " Yeah, Dad's the same way."

"Oh, honey, he'll come around. Give him some time. It was hard for him to let you go away to school. Do you still enjoy it, by the way?" CJ watches as Hogan pours the boiling water into the teapot.

"It's great. But I want to know more about you and Danny and his adorable little daughter." Hogan grins widely at her aunt.

"Later. We better get back in there. I want to make sure Addison is settled, and I don't want to leave Danny in there to defend himself. Oh, do you know what we're having for dinner? I need to know so we can prepare something for the baby." CJ grabs a tray from the cupboards so Hogan can put the cups on it to carry into the living room.

"Grandpa wanted to order Chinese. He can't have it at the nursing home," Hogan replies, stacking the tray.

"Okay, sounds fine. We'll just have to heat up some baby food for Addison ahead of time. She won't eat a lot of that except maybe the rice and chicken." CJ carries the teapot and Addison's milk into the living room as Hogan brings the tray with the cups, sugar and cream.

When they return to the living room, Danny is sitting on the floor with Addison. CJ sets the teapot on the coffee table and then hands Addison her milk.

"CeeCee! Baby!" Addison offers CJ her Cabbage Patch doll, asking her to play with her.

CJ wants to sit on the couch with her father and socialize, but she also wants to acclimatize Addison to the new house and make her as comfortable as possible in the new surroundings. "Thank you, sweetheart. Do you want me to change her clothes?"

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Art inquires conversationally in his typical monotone voice as Hogan passes around cups of tea.

Addison crawls into CJ's laps and plays with the doll's hair.

Taking in a gulp of air, CJ turns to Danny with a tiny smile. "Uh, well, I guess maybe a month, but we were friends long before that. We've been spending time together regularly for a couple months now, but since Danny was the Washington Post correspondent at the White House we've actually known each other since ninety-eight."

"Why didn't you ask Claudia out before this? Did you not find her wonderful enough before?" Talmadge asks coolly of Danny.

Danny shakes his head adamantly. " No, no. I've always thought that CJ is an incredible woman. I asked her out numerous times in the first year of the administration. But there were…concerns that our jobs posed a conflict of interest and that it would be wrong for us to be in a personal relationship. So, we weren't able to make it work until now," Danny explains to Talmadge carefully.

CJ knows that Danny is parsing his words to protect her reputation, and she doesn't know if she should call him on for fear of making him appear dishonest. "Danny's sugar-coating it to make me sound nicer. I actually rejected his offers of courtship." CJ grins teasingly at Danny. "I was worried about our jobs. But, since we started spending all this time together, I found it harder to find reason in my argument and found myself really wanting to be with him. And then Danny left the White House to write his column so he could spend more time with his daughter, and it actually made it easier for us to justify our relationship. So, that's why we're together now."

"That's so sweet," Hogan gushes from her spot next to her grandfather on the couch.

"Do you love Claudia? Are you going to stick around and support her in the future? Because she hasn't brought a man here since college, so she's obviously serious about you. And I see her here, taking care of your daughter, bonding with her…" Talmadge stares at Danny challengingly.

"Daddy, please…" CJ shifts Addison onto Danny's lap and moves over to sit on the couch between her father and Hogan.

"Yes, sir, I do love her. I am very serious about our relationship. I take it very seriously and I will always be faithful to it. I have been looking forward to devoting myself to this woman for a really long time. I will never, ever forget how special CJ is, and I will always remember how lucky I am to have her." Clearing his throat, Danny's lips curl into a tiny smile. " I've got a daughter, too, sir. I know the way you feel about CJ. I know you're worried. But I promise you I will treat her properly, the way you want her to be treated. I want the best for my little girl, and I know you want the same for CJ even though she's a grown adult. It doesn't change just because they grow up. I understand where you're coming from, and I assure you I won't let you down."

Swallowing hard, seemingly considering Danny's words, Talmadge takes a long pause before finally bobbing his head. "Good. Well, don't cross the line then. Because I love her and want to know she'll have a good life."

"You can count on me," Danny assures him with a nod.

CJ squeezes her father's hands and laughs in self-deprecation to ease the awkward situation. "Okay, well, now that we've gotten that out of the way…should we order dinner? Who's hungry?"

"I'm starving," Hogan chimes up, eyes darting between Talmadge, Danny and CJ.

"I could eat," Donnie admits quietly from his spot next to Art on the couch adjacent to the one CJ, Hogan and Talmadge are sitting on.

"Daddy, do you want to order from Lichee's?" CJ asks.

Addison begins to whimper and stop playing with her toys, climbing over Danny.

"Okay, Art, can you order the food? Danny, do you wanna give Addison her jar food? Looks like she's getting hungry." CJ takes charge of the situation.

Danny lifts Addison and stands up. " Yeah. That's a good idea."

CJ goes into the foyer and rifles in Addison's suitcase for a jar of green beans, Danny following close behind her with the baby.

"I figure we'll give her this and then some of the rice and chicken from the Chinese food," CJ suggests.

"Sounds good," Danny agrees, following CJ to the kitchen.

CJ fetches a small dish from the cupboard over the sink as Danny sets Addison down on the floor and pops open the jar of baby food. CJ hands Danny the dish and a spoon and bends down to scoop Addison into her arms.

"You want some dinner, sweetheart?" CJ kisses Addison's forehead as Danny heats the food up in the microwave.

After the food is ready, CJ carries Addison into the living room again and Danny brings the food so they can feed her at the coffee table.

CJ walks into the kitchen where Hogan is loading the dishwasher. "Thanks for cleaning up, honey."

"Oh, it's no problem," Hogan replies with a little smile.

CJ throws the last of the Chinese food boxes into the fridge. "Your father's just going to take your grandfather back to the nursing home. We'll pick him up tomorrow morning for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay, well I'll go say goodbye then." Hogan closes the dishwasher.

"Then I think we'll head out. Addison's exhausted. It's been a long day for her, what with the plane ride and meeting new people," CJ tells Hogan.

"Why aren't you staying here?" Hogan inquires.

"We've got a hotel room. We thought it would be easier than staying here with the baby. There's really not enough room for all of us, and she's often up early and we didn't want her waking everyone up," CJ explains casually.

"I guess that makes sense. But it's too bad that you're not staying. I was looking forward to seeing more of you," Hogan says with a grimace.

CJ frowns sympathetically. "Awe, well we've got all weekend to catch up. I want to hear all about what you've been up to. I'm sorry I'm so absorbed with Addison and your grandfather."

"It's okay," Hogan assures her. " Danny seems like a really good father, and he obviously really likes you. It seems like you've got a really good thing going on."

Smiling at her niece as she wipes down the counter with a dishcloth, CJ nods. " Yeah. Maybe I've finally managed to get this whole relationship thing right."

Hogan embraces her aunt with a hug. "I'm so happy for you. You're not gonna be a spinster after all!"

CJ swipes at Hogan with the dishcloth, laughing out loud. "You little brat!"

"I can't believe how fast she fell asleep. Usually it takes her a while in a new setting." Danny places his toothbrush back in his toiletries bag after he finishes brushing his teeth in the hotel bathroom later that evening. When they arrived at the hotel that night, he had immediately put the overly-tired child to bed in the cot in the room, as she had already had a snack and her bottle at the house. He had placed the cot up against a wall and secured the safety bars so she wouldn't fall out, as she still sleeps in a crib at home. The girl had not put up a fuss, but merely curled up in the bed with her stuffed elephant and the dolls CJ had given her and drifted right off to sleep. Now, CJ and Danny are washing up and dressing for bed in the bathroom, so as not to make any noise in the main room and disturb Addison's sleep.

"She had a big day," CJ offers as an obvious explanation, washing her face over the sink.

"Yeah. But it was nice. It was good meeting your family," Danny says, sporting a smile.

CJ raises her brows at him. " Really? Were we in the same house? The only person who was actually welcoming to you was Hogan."

"That's not true," Danny counters. " Your brothers were…fine."

CJ shakes her head and breathes out a deep exhale. "They're emotionally dead inside. I swear their souls were stolen by zombies."

"They're just not talkative," Danny offers as a possible excuse.

"I'm sorry they didn't say much to you tonight. They're not really 'people' persons. After my mother died, my father didn't really nurture the conversation in my family. It was up to me to foster the communication and emotional bonding, and I was just a young teenager. Anyway, my brothers aren't big on family stuff. Art tries to take care of my dad as best as he can, but he hardly visits him anymore." CJ swallows hard, wishing her family was closer. She knows she needs to be around more, if not just for Hogan and her father.

Danny wraps his arms around CJ's waist and draws her in close. "I'm sorry, darling. That's not easy. But, you're wonderful with all of them and that's what's important."

CJ shakes her head with a disbelieving smile. "It's not enough. I need to be around more. I wish we were closer. I wish we were more like your family. Your sister is so nice and so expressive. Your niece and nephew are adorable. And even your mother, who, although she can be harsh, at least confronts emotion and is always there for her family."

Danny runs a hand along CJ's forearm. "Honey, stop. Your family has been through a lot. And from what I've seen you're all doing well. So your brothers aren't exactly open books. Most men aren't. They care about you, they try their best to take care of your father, so they're tying to be part of a loving family."

Sighing, CJ forces a nod. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's forget about it. I'm so tired. I'm ready for bed."

Danny nods and takes CJ's hand. He thinks to himself that just like when she met his family, this visit has been full of emotion.

Part 13

CJ awakens to the disorienting sound of her cell phone blaring on the nightstand beside her. Groaning, she sits up and fumbles for her phone, eventually bringing it to her ear. " Hello?"

"Hey. I'm so sorry to call at this hour…"comes the frazzled sounding voice on the other line.

"Danny?" CJ guesses, glaring at the alarm clock that reads 2:26 A.M

"I'm so sorry. Can I come over now?" Danny asks in a rush.

"What's going on?" CJ thinks she hears a siren in the background, but she doesn't know if she is imagining it in her foggy state.

"There was a fire in my building. I have to evacuate for a few hours while they clean up. I need a place to sleep Addison. Honey, I'm so sorry," Danny sighs.

CJ's eyes dilate in alarm. " Oh, my God. Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine. The fire was in the unit above mine. They have to clean up from the water and fire extinguishers, so the fire fighters asked me to clear out for a while they made sure nothing leaked through to my unit. If there's any damage they want to assess it and start to clean up," Danny explains.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, come right over. Is Addison okay?" CJ shakes her head slowly, taking it all in.

"She was a little spooked when I had to wake her up in the middle of the night and take her outside with a bunch of screaming people. She's starting to calm down now," Danny replies, his voice weary and tired-sounding.

"Poor thing," CJ cries.

"Okay. I'll leave now and be there shortly," Danny tells her.

"All right. I'll be waiting," CJ responds softly.

CJ opens the door instantly when Danny knocks on her apartment door. Frowning sympathetically at the tired-looking baby, CJ places a hand on Danny's shoulder and ushers them inside. "Hey. How you doing?"

"CeeCee," Addison cries, sticking her arms out for CJ.

CJ takes the little girl into her arms and cuddles her to her robe-clad chest. "Come here, baby."

"Thanks for doing this. We can get right to sleep. I know you've got to get up early for work." Danny sets Addison's blanket, dolls and stuffed elephant, as well as a handful of diapers and a small package of wipes, on the kitchen counter and then removes the child's boots and coat.

"It's okay. Does she need anything? I can warm up some milk or something," CJ offers, bouncing the pajama-clad girl rhythmically in her arms as Danny places her coat and boots in the closet and then takes off his own shoes and jacket.

"I don't have her bottle or sippy cups," Danny states regretfully. He is wearing flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. " When the smoke alarms went off, I poked my head into the hallway and a neighbour said there was a fire upstairs. I knew I only had time to grab the essentials. So I threw my wallet, cellphone and keys into my coat pockets, tossed it on and put on my shoes. Then I grabbed Addison's coat and boots and ran into her room. I picked her up and grabbed her dolls, elephant and blanket and walked out into the parking lot of the building. Thirty seconds later, the fire department arrived. I made sure Mrs. Lorisino was accounted for, as well. Thank God I had some diapers in my car or else I'd be screwed tonight. "

Shifting the child in her arms, CJ squeezes Danny's bicep and kisses his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I can't imagine what was going through your head. I know it seems trivial now, but it must have been frightening. But, it's going to be okay. Why don't you put some milk in a pot on the stove? I think I've got a plastic cup that she can drink from. I'll change her diaper."

Danny moves to locate the milk and pot while CJ grabs the diapers and wipes and takes Addison over to the living area and lies her down on the couch.

"You've had a bit of an exciting night, huh, sweetie?" CJ pulls down Addison's purple flannel pajama bottoms and removes her heavy wet diaper. "Well, don't worry. We'll get you some nice warm milk and then you can lie down in my bed and go back to bed. Everything's okay now."

Danny glances up from stirring the milk to watch CJ speaking soothingly to Addison and can't help but be stirred by how nurturing she is. He knows he wants her as the mother of his daughter, and hopefully the future children he will have.

After a few minutes, Danny decides the milk is warm enough and searches through CJ's cupboards and locates a small plastic cup with colourful fish on it. He smiles at her selection of dishware and then carefully pours the milk into the cup. He brings the cup over to the living area where CJ is sitting on the couch with Addison in her arms, along with all of Addison's favourite bed companions.

"You want to have some milk, sweetie?" Danny asks, showing Addison the glass.

Her interest peeked, Addison crawls along the couch to Danny's lap and settles in with her back against his chest. Danny slowly tips the milk into her mouth.

"My spare room is a disaster. There are boxes everywhere. I don't think she can sleep in there on the queen bed. It's in the middle of the room and she's likely to fall off. I think she's better off sleeping in my bed with us," CJ states, still holding Addison's toys.

Danny frowns. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm putting you in an awful position. You don't need her sleeping in between us."

Looking directly into Danny's eyes, CJ puts a hand on Danny's arm. "Stop. I don't mind at all. You had an emergency. She's scared. Even if this wasn't an anomaly, I wouldn't care. She's a thirteen month-old baby, Danny. She's going to need to sleep in the middle sometimes. It'll happen occasionally in the future. It's just part of parenthood."

"Yeah. But, you haven't signed up for that," Danny reminds her with a tiny smile.

CJ averts her eyes slightly and then returns her gaze to Danny. "Well…maybe I should. Maybe I'd like to. Parenthood doesn't seem so bad. Addison's a great kid. If we were to get married in the future, I would be lucky to be her mom some day."

Grinning, Danny's brows rise. "Yeah? Well, I'm very glad to hear that, because I do hope to marry you some day, and I was hoping that you'd be comfortable taking on a parental role with Addison. But, I didn't wanna push anything. I only want you to consider yourself her mother because you love her and want to take on that role, not because you feel obligated because of our relationship."

"I do love her, and if the times comes and we make the choice to spend the rest of our lives together, then I don't think I'd have any hesitation in assuming that role in her life. I can see that already, but I don't want to rush anything with us. I don't think we're ready to talk marriage." CJ wants Danny to know that she is serious about her commitment to Addison, but doesn't want to rush their relationship.

Nodding, Danny absorbs CJ's message. "I understand." Addison begins nuzzling her neck in Danny's chest, her eyes growing heavy.

"Let's get this little one to bed," CJ suggests, collecting Addison's blanket and toys.

Danny lifts the child into his arms and follows CJ through the hallway and into her room.

"Okay, sweetie. I know this is different. We're gonna sleep here tonight, at CJ's place." Danny lays the little girl down in the centre of the bed and kneels beside her, petting her head soothingly.

CJ sets Addison's toys and blankets on the bed and them removes her robe covering her pink long-sleeve t-shirt and pink and grey striped flannel pants and crawls onto the other side of the bed beside Addison. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." She kisses the baby's forehead tenderly.

Danny tucks Addison's little receiving blanket around her and pulls CJ's bed sheets up around her, as well. She yawns, tucks her pink elephant beneath her arm and closes her eyes instantly.

Danny settles himself into the bed and reaches across Addison to take CJ's hand. " Thank you for coming to the rescue tonight. You're always there when I need you, and I really appreciate it."

CJ wiggles closer to Addison and brings her face right to the edge of Danny's pillow. "You're welcome. I'm glad to help. I've got to get out of here by six forty-five, but you're welcome to stay and make breakfast and take your time in the morning."

"Thanks. I'll figure that out in the morning. I'm so exhausted now." Danny doesn't want to think about returning to his apartment and worrying about what awaits him.

"Okay. Just sleep." CJ leans over to peck Danny's lips.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you," Danny whispers against CJ's lips.

"Love you, too," CJ replies, turning onto her back. Within thirty seconds, she and Danny are slumbering again.

"So what did they say?"

"Well, there was some damage to the roof of my unit, so it's going to take some time to repair. They're going to bring a crew in and hopefully I'll be able to get back into the place in a week. But, unfortunately we can't live there while they're doing the repairs," Danny informs CJ over the phone that morning.

CJ glances away from her computer screen and focuses her attention on the phone call. "Okay, well that's fine. You can stay with me 'til your apartment is fixed. But did you get back into your place? Was any of your furniture or anything damaged?"

"No, thankfully everything inside the apartment was fine. I'm able to get back in and get the things I need. But, CJ, I hate to put you out like this. I can rent a hotel room for a week, that way we're not messing with your schedule." Danny doesn't want to bother CJ. He knows it is especially hectic at the White House with the holidays approaching.

"No, I insist. You're not taking Addison to a hotel for a whole week. Just bring the play-pen and we'll set that up as a bed for her. Look, I gotta go. Just let yourself into the apartment with the key I gave you this morning and set everything up the way you want. You're welcome to any of the food in the fridge or pantry, although there's not much there. I hope to be home by six-thirty. I'll call you in a while, okay?" CJ hates to cut their conversation short, but she has so much work to get through and she'd like to visit with Danny and Addison if they're going to be staying with her tonight.

"All right. Thank you, CJ. I really appreciate it," Danny tells her in relief.

"No problem. Call me if you need anything," CJ says, picking up a folder off her desk.

CJ opens the door to her apartment to delightful aromas emanating from the kitchen. Danny is sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Addison, who is sitting in her portable booster high chair (anchored on one of the chairs at the table). CJ sets her purse on the ground and hangs her coat and scarf in the closet.

"Welcome home," Danny calls, turning around to greet CJ with a pleasant smile.

"Hey. It's good to see you two. It smells great in here," CJ remarks, walking into the kitchen. She drops a kiss to Addison's crown.

Danny motions with his finger for her to come closer and places a soft kiss on her lips. "I was jealous she got a kiss and I didn't," Danny smirks. "I made a chicken casserole Addison loves. It's in the dish on the stove. I'm just feeding Addison and then I was planning to have dinner with you when you arrived."

"Sounds great," CJ replies, fishing through the fridge for a bottle of wine. She notices that there is significantly more food in her refrigerator than normal. She sees eggs, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, celery, carrots, yogurt, apples, pineapple, strawberries and milk, all of which she didn't put in there. "Hey, you went shopping."

"Yeah. You didn't have a lot," Danny jests, feeding Addison a spoonful of casserole. " Hope you don't mind. Wanted to make sure I had a lot of the fruit Addison eats and her yogurt and everything. I bought some stuff I could use to make meals this week."

"Oh, I forget you're one of those 'cooking' people," CJ teases, laughing lightly. "We're going to have a really good week."

Danny helps Addison lift the spoon to her mouth. She's learning how to use utensils. "I brought some of her toys and movies and put them in the living area. I hope you don't mind a bit of clutter. If you like, I can keep them in the suitcase."

"No, that's fine. She should be comfortable like at home." CJ glances over to her television area where some of Addison's favourite toys are set up. It doesn't look too messy in her opinion.

"Thank you for letting us stay. I can't thank you enough," Danny says to CJ sincerely.

Leaning over the table, CJ covers Danny's free hand with her own. "I'm happy to have you guys. Make yourselves completely at home. I'm going to go pour us some wine and then dish out our dinner."

After Addison finishes the last mouthful of casserole, Danny wipes her face and offers her pieces of chopped up strawberries that he had sitting in a small bowl off to the side of the table. CJ sets the table with the silverware, their wine and finally two plates of casserole.

"This looks delicious," CJ praises as she slides onto a chair next to Danny.

"It's easy to make and I know Addison will eat it, so it was an easy choice," Danny replies, lifting a forkful to his mouth.

"It's really good," CJ confirms after her first bite.

"Thanks. How was work today?" Danny asks conversationally.

CJ smiles as Addison puts strawberries in her mouth, the red juice dribbling down onto her bib. "Uh, it was fine. Toby's mad at Will for something Russell did, as per usual."

"Have you done a lot of Christmas shopping for her yet?" CJ is sitting on the floor in her plaid pajama bottoms and a long-sleeve t-shirt, tossing a ball back and forth to Addison while Danny prepares bottles of formula at the kitchen sink to store in the refrigerator.

"Not much. I'm not going to get her too much. I'll make up a stocking and put a few things under the tree from Santa, but I don't want to get her a lot. I know my mom and sister and the rest of my friends and family will probably get her enough new things that I don't want to buy her many new toys. I've got a few ideas of toys she'll like that I'll put from Santa, but I really don't have that much room in the apartment for a bunch of stuff. I figure I'll go through the stuff she's got now and donate the clothes and toys she's outgrown to charity, that way I can make room for new things she'll get for Christmas." Danny mixes the formula and water in the bottle carefully.

Nodding, CJ passes the little ball to the little girl in her 'Disney Princesses' pink pajamas. "Yeah, that makes sense. But I can still get her toys, right?"

Danny chuckles with a grin. " Yeah, you can get her a toy or two. But please don't feel you have to do anything. She won't even understand the concept of Christmas and she'll get overwhelmed after a few presents, anyway."

Addison becomes distracted with her toy car garage and little cars and abandons the game of ball tossing. CJ stands up and pads over to the kitchen counter. "Well, I want to get her some girly stuff. She loves the dolls, so maybe another doll and some clothes and things to go with the ones she has. And I'm dying to go shopping for some clothes for her. I'd like to find a couple little dresses and skirts for her, if it's okay with you."

Danny shrugs. "It's completely up to you. You're free to get her whatever you like. I don't mind her having 'girly' things." Danny throws CJ a smirk as he opens the fridge and places the bottles on the top shelf.

CJ thinks that Danny is a very relaxed and confident father because he doesn't hesitate to dress her in feminine colours and give her 'girl' toys to play with. She imagines that some single fathers of little girls would prefer that their daughters only dress in pants and play with gender-neutral toys. Her brother, Art, had been that way when raising her niece, Hogan. Not, Danny, however. Danny embraces the fact that Addison is a little girl and is allowing her to grow into whatever kind of young girl she wants to be.

CJ approaches Danny and wraps both hands around his neck. "Well, maybe if we spent Christmas together, I could put Addison's gifts under the tree and watch her unwrap them in the morning, when she's well-rested and happy."

Danny raises a brow and his lips curl into a smile, his reaction indicating that her comments were unexpected. "You want to spend Christmas together?"

CJ nods, her eyes glancing coyly downward briefly before returning to Danny's gaze. "I thought maybe we could spend Christmas Eve at your apartment and get up and watch Addison open her presents under the tree on Christmas morning. You said you weren't going to your sister's until Christmas day so you could have Christmas morning in your apartment with the baby."

"Yeah. I would love it if you stayed with us," Danny beams, bringing his index and middle finger to cover his lips. He can hardly believe how fortunate he is. He is thrilled that CJ wants to spend the holiday with them. "Will you come to Boston with us, as well?"

CJ's lips twitch as she mentally calculates the possibility of reneging on her own family's Christmas dinner. "I don't know. Well, first we'd have to see if it would be okay with Megan if I came with you. And if I spent a few days in Boston I would have to go to Dayton for a few days before New Years. The President comes back from New Hampshire after New Years, so I'd have to be back in Washington before that."

Slipping his hands around CJ's hips, Danny can't stop grinning. "Oh, Megan would love to have you. And you can come for a few days and then go and spend time with your family before you've gotta get back to the White House."

"All right, well I'll see what I can work out. I can't promise anything yet." CJ affectionately runs a hand through the loose curls at the nape of Danny's neck.

"Dadda!" Addison calls, waddling over to the kitchen, wanting to investigate why her father and CJ aren't paying attention to her anymore.

Danny turns his head and looks down at his precious offspring. "Okay, kiddo. Is it time for your cereal?"

Giggling with her little baby teeth showing, Addison runs and hugs CJ and Danny's legs. Danny scoops her into his arms as CJ laughs at the baby.

"I'll heat up the cereal," CJ offers, still smiling at the adorable little girl. She takes the little dish of oatmeal mixed with formula from the counter and places it in the microwave.

Later, when Danny is feeding Addison her bottle on the couch and CJ is curled up on the couch next to them with her feet tucked beneath her, she thinks to herself that she could get used to going through this bedtime ritual with Addison every night, and suddenly wishes Danny was forced out of his apartment for longer than a week.

The sound of muffled crying wakes CJ from the pleasant dream she was having about her and Danny at a ski resort in Vermont. She feels someone moving beside her and remembers that Danny and Addison are staying at her apartment. Rubbing her eyes, CJ sits up in the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Danny grumbles, stepping out of bed. "She's been crying for a couple minutes now. I don't think she's going to settle down unless I go in there. I'm sorry she woke you up, but I usually try to wait and see if she'll go back down."

CJ tosses aside the blankets and crawls out of bed. "It's okay. She probably woke up and got scared because she didn't recognize where she was."

Danny had set up the play-pen in the spare room for Addison, turning it into a bed for her. When he put her to sleep that evening, she had whimpered for a couple minutes because she was scared in the new surroundings, but succumbed to sleep rather quickly. But now the girl is awake in the dark, unfamiliar room.

"I'm gonna go get her back to sleep. You lie down and go back to sleep." Danny drops a quick kiss to CJ's lips.

Taking Danny's hand, CJ shakes her head. "I'm coming with you."

Danny knows better than to try to convince CJ against helping. They walk down the hall to the spare room, where Danny opens the door and peers inside. Addison is standing up in the play-pen, clutching the mesh sides and wailing.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's here. Everything's okay." Danny scoops Addison into his arms and dries her tears with his thumb.

Sobs subsiding, Addison nuzzles her head against Danny's neck. "Dadda."

"You all right, honey?" CJ smoothes Addison's loose curls.

"Okay, what do say we change you into a clean diaper?" Danny kisses the top of Addison's head.

CJ locates a fresh diaper and the wipes and cream from the top of the dresser and brings them over to the bed and sits down. Danny carries Addison over to the bed and lays her down on it. CJ hands Danny the wipes, cream and diaper as he needs them, and in thirty seconds she has a fresh diaper.

"There you go, honey. That feel better?" Danny lifts her into his lap and lies back against the headboard of the bed.

CJ curls up next to Danny and holds Addison's hand. "Think she's going to go back to sleep?"

"She's gotta eventually," sighs Danny.

CJ rubs the baby's hand soothingly between her fingers. "Yeah. We can bring her in with us if you think it would help."

"No, I don't want to set a precedent. She's gotta sleep here all week, so I'd like her to sleep in the play-pen. But, thanks for being open to it. I love how good you are with her." Staring into her eyes, Danny kisses CJ's nose tenderly.

CJ softly kisses Danny's lips. "I'm learning from the best."

The father can't fathom how incredible the woman has been with his situation right from the beginning. He considers himself immensely fortunate to be with her. Not many single women would put up with a forty year-old single father raising a toddler on his own, and if they were willing to endure it, few would do so while thoroughly enjoying it.

Danny glances up as CJ walks through the door and immediately sets her purse down and hangs her coat in the closet. The last few nights when CJ arrived home after work, she rushed through the door and anxiously greeted them with excitement. Tonight, she appears to be hanging her head and dragging her feet.

"Hey. Welcome back. How was your day?" Danny inquires tentatively from his spot on the floor of the living area, where he is playing with Addison.

CJ glances up, seemingly startled. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Hi. How was your day?"

"Fine. I went into the office for a few hours while Addison was at daycare. I cleaned-up a bit around here afterwards before I picked her up. You've got a sparkling clean bathroom and kitchen, and freshly vacuumed floors," Danny informs her, as Addison moves from his lap and begins stepping across the room in her sock feet to meet CJ in the foyer.

CJ slowly walks toward the living area, and when Addison approaches her she lifts the little girl into her arms. "Thanks."

"Everything okay?" Danny asks carefully.

"Just a long day. We were dealing with Christian relief workers in the Sudan. And then there was the debate over Oregon's right-to-die law and euthanasia. It was just a tough day," CJ sighs, walking Addison over to the living area and sitting on the couch.

"Was it emotional discussing euthanasia?" Danny imagines that when a sensitive subject such as life and death comes up in policy debates, it can get quite personal.

CJ inhales and lets out a deep breath as Addison becomes fascinated with the buttons on her blazer. "Yeah, it was. I just keep thinking that it's not a black and white issue, ya know? There's so many shades of grey. There are plenty of terminally ill patients suffering terribly who want to end their life with dignity while they can. I just don't know. There are so many moral questions, but it shouldn't be cast off as strictly wrong."

Danny comes to take a seat next to CJ and rubs her shoulder comfortingly. "I know. I know how you feel. It's frustrating when it's framed as inherently morally wrong in all cases."

"I think of my father and wonder if he ever thinks that his life isn't worth living anymore. Most of the time he can't remember his friends and family. He can't take care of himself anymore and he's always agitated. He's not the useful, productive member of society that he used to be. Maybe sometimes he thinks it would easier if he could get a doctor to prescribe some medicine that would take all his frustration away. I mean, I don't agree with it, because I love him and want him around, but I wonder if it ever crosses his mind." Sniffling, CJ blinks back tears.

Danny drops a kiss to CJ's forehead. "I know why you'd say that, but I'm sure your father doesn't feel that way. He is still very much loved and wanted by his family, so I don't think Talmadge would ever consider that. He knows how much he means to all of you."

"I hope so," CJ blubbers.

"I know so. Just from my interaction that one weekend, I know he's secure." Danny rubs CJ shoulder in comfort.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for being so late tonight. I really wanted to spend time with the baby before she had to go to bed." CJ runs her hand through Addison's strawberry-blonde curls.

"It's okay. I've got a plate of leftovers for you in the fridge. I'll heat up your dinner and then Addison's cereal." Danny kisses CJ's cheek before pushing to his feet.

"Did you have a good day at daycare, honey?" CJ traces Addison's tiny little nose affectionately.

"She's already got a boyfriend," Danny scoffs, rolling his eyes.

CJ laughs out loud. " She's thirteen months-old, Danny. How does she already have a boyfriend?"

"There's this two year-old boy she plays with all the time, cute little thing. He follows her around, gives her toys to play with and shares his snacks with her. Every day that I drop her off, he's waiting for her to play. He's so excited to see her, and she's always so happy to go off and play with him. And every afternoon when I pick her up, he recognizes me and he brings me her coat and boots and knapsack and everything. And when we leave he waves goodbye and tells her that he can't wait until she comes back another day." Danny places the plate of leftovers in the microwave and programs the appliance to cook the food.

"Awe, that's adorable. Do you have a little boyfriend at daycare?" CJ ruffles the girl's curls.

Danny sighs dramatically. " How am I gonna do this, CJ? I figured I had everything it took to raise a little girl, but who am I kidding? I'm not cut out for this. Pretty soon she's gonna be grown up and wanting to go to the mall and wear makeup and get piercings and go out with boys. It's already starting!"

"Honey, honey, calm down. This is just a baby crush. She's just a toddler. You've got nothing to worry about. Listen, you're a great father. You've got exactly what it takes to raise her. And when you need a little help getting her through the tough teenage years, I'll be there to be the woman that you'll both need to talk to and bridge the communication gap." CJ stares reassuringly into Danny's eyes from across the room.

Leaning against the counter, Danny's shoulders sag in relief. "I sure hope so. I'm starting to wonder how I'm going to do this without you." Danny doesn't want to put any pressure on CJ, but he's really starting to rely on her as she's willingly reaching out to help him with his family.

"Well, I'm confident you can raise her by yourself. You were doing extremely well before I came along. But, I have no plans to leave the two of you. I'm in this for the long run." CJ gives the baby a little squeeze to illustrate her point.

Collecting himself, Danny nods. "You're incredible. Okay, your dinner beeped like six hours ago, so I should take it out of the microwave."

CJ sets Addison down and, taking her hand, leads her over to the kitchen. Danny sets CJ's plate on the table and then retrieves the cereal and bottle of formula to make Addison's bedtime snack.

Part 14

Danny sets a plate of assorted cookies on the coffee table in front of the couches and then resumes his seat next to CJ on the couch facing the T.V. Last weekend when CJ was over they had tackled some holiday baking. CJ was quite the baking virgin, but really got into the whole process and she and Danny had an entertaining afternoon. Addison is on the floor in front of them, preoccupied with her homemade knit stocking with the reindeer on it. She has been placing coasters inside and taking them out for the last ten minutes.

"It's not a very exciting Christmas Eve," Danny admits, wrapping an arm around CJ's shoulder.

CJ watches Addison in amusement. "This is a great Christmas Eve. I've been looking forward to this." That afternoon the President had flown to New Hampshire with the First Lady, and after she finished up at the office, she went over to Danny's and had supper with them. She had bought Addison new Christmas pajamas and wrapped them and gave them to her this evening when Danny was dressing her for bed. The two-piece flannel set is red with little cartoon Christmas trees on it.

Danny drops a kiss to her head. "It means a lot to me that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here and share this with you and Addison. Thank you for including me." CJ kisses Danny's lips softly.

"Dadda, CJ, Cissmas!"Addison runs up to the couch and shows them her stocking.

CJ laughs, lifting Addison onto the couch between her and Danny. "Yes, it's Christmas tomorrow, and that's the stocking your nana made you. Santa Claus is going to come tonight and put toys in it for you."

"What does Santa say?" Danny prompts her. He knows the daycare has been teaching the kids about the upcoming holidays, and he and CJ have been practicing with her. They have noticed that in the last seven weeks since she turned one, her learning acquisition rate has increased exponentially. She has been retaining more memory and new vocabulary every day.

"Ho ho ho," Addison chimes.

"You still got that Santa suit from last year?" CJ asks Danny.

"Why, you thinking it would be fun for us or the baby?" Danny raises a flirtatious brow.

A little smile escaping her lips, CJ points her head downward at Addison. "Ha ha, I meant for the child."

"Nah, they made me give it back because it was a rental for the party." Danny reaches over to the coffee table to retrieve his glass of eggnog. "Okay, kiddo, would you like to have your snack now? It's just about bedtime."

"I'll start the bottle if you want to give her the cereal," CJ offers, rising to her feet.

After Addison eats her oatmeal cereal, they return to the couch so Danny can give her the bottle of formula.

"How about a bedtime story?" CJ suggests, picking up 'The Night Before Christmas' off the coffee table.

"That's a good idea," Danny replies, settling Addison in his arms.

CJ begins to read aloud to Addison from the classic story, showing her the colourful pictures as the baby drinks. " 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

Within a few minutes, the child's eyes are growing heavy. She won't take the last half an ounce of formula, so Danny sets the bottle on the coffee table and cradles her against his chest. He stands up and sways her rhythmically. CJ collects the girl's dolls and stuffed elephant and follows Danny as he carries the half-sleeping toddler down the hall. Danny lays her gently in her crib and tucks her blanket and quilt around her while CJ places her toys at the end of the bed.

"Sweet dreams, little Christmas Angel," CJ whispers, rubbing her back.

"Let's go enjoy our eggnog before we're up at dawn." Danny takes CJ's hand and they retrace their steps back to the living room.

"I can't wait to watch her open her stocking and presents in the morning," CJ gushes with a grin. " Just think of how fun it'll be next year and in the years to come when she understands Christmas and can get all excited."

"Then we'll never get her to sleep on Christmas Eve," Danny chuckles.

"We'll slip her some eggnog," CJ deadpans, drawing Danny in around the waist.

Danny kisses CJ slowly, deliberately for a minute, the fingers of one hand coiling around the strands of her hair. Breaking off with a smile, Danny squeezes CJ's hand. "If you think about these 'future Christmases' do you see any other kids with Addison?"

"You mean like your niece and nephew?" CJ directs them to a sitting position on the couch.

Danny rests a hand on CJ's thigh, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Well, yeah, but I was thinking more like future children…future children that we might…might have together."

CJ's eyes widen and her face falls. Swallowing hard, CJ tries to formulate a response. "Oh…well, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it. Do you…do you want more children?"

"Well, I just thought…It's just that you said that you would consider being Addison's mother if we got married, and I know you like kids and are good with them. And you said that if you were in the right relationship with the right man who supported your career and could give you the opportunity to work while he took care of the kids then you might want to have children. And I would completely back you if you wanted to return to work after the baby was born, so I thought maybe you'd consider it...once we were married," Danny babbles rapidly.

CJ has to smile at Danny's flustered words. "Yes, I said all that, and I still feel that way. But, Danny, we're not married yet. We're not ready to think about our lives that far in the future. I'm trying to take this one step at a time. Right now, all I can guarantee is that I will be there for you and Addison, that I want to be part of your family. I don't know if I want the family to grow. If you think that you want more kids in order to be happy and satisfied, then perhaps this isn't going to work with us. Danny, I'm forty years-old, not twenty-six like Trish was when she got pregnant. I can't promise you a big family. If that's what you need, then… then maybe I should go before we get any more attached." Hot tears sting CJ's eyes as she tries to fight back her feelings. She's afraid she's already fallen too hard for this man and his impossibly cute little girl.

Danny envelopes CJ in his arms, holding her close and kissing her head. "Darling, I don't need this family to grow. All I need is you and my daughter. I don't expect you to have tons of kids and give up the career you love. I would be completely content if we continued the way we are, just raising Addison. If, at some point in the future you decide you want to try to have a baby, and we are so fortunate as to be blessed with one, then I would be overjoyed and wholeheartedly cherish that child. But I don't need another child to have a perfect family or healthy and strong marriage. All I need is you."

"You really mean that?" CJ sniffs.

Danny drops a feathery kiss to CJ's lips. "Honestly."

"Okay. Thank you for being so understanding." CJ pecks Danny's lips back.

"All right, stay put. I've got a present for you." Danny jumps to his feet.

"But it's not Christmas yet," CJ protests with a laugh, grateful for the change of topic and distraction.

"You'll want this now," Danny calls, disappearing down the hall.

CJ takes a drink of her eggnog while she awaits Danny's return. After a few seconds, Danny returns with two thin boxes wrapped in shiny red holiday paper, tied together with silver ribbon.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Danny proclaims, handing her the boxes as he slides onto the couch beside her.

CJ sets the boxes on her lap with a smile. "Oh, thank you. I like early presents. What have we here?" CJ unties the ribbons and carefully peels the wrapping paper to reveal a Victoria Secret box. She tilts her head to give Danny a sly smile. She opens the box to find a dark blue, silk, two-piece button-down pajama set with silvery snowflakes printed all over the shirt and pants. CJ lifts the long-sleeve silk top up to inspect and grins at Danny. " Awe, these are great. I didn't have any Christmas pajamas."

"That's what I figured. And you got Addison those nice ones, and now you have something festive to wear in the morning," Danny explains his reasoning.

"And tonight," CJ adds, folding the shirt back into the box.

"Uh, no. Open the other box," Danny urges, folding his hands over his knees.

Shaking her head, CJ sets the box on the coffee table. " You're just buying me pajamas so I don't steal your t-shirts anymore." She unwraps the paper on the other box to show that it is also from Victoria Secret. Lying in the box is a rich cranberry-coloured silk robe. CJ gathers the garment into her hands eagerly. " Oh, Danny, this is gorgeous."

"That actually is so you quite stealing my robe. I have to throw a t-shirt and boxers on every time I get up in the night with Addison because you swipe my robe," Danny teases good-naturedly.

"It's perfect. I love it. I will gladly wear this instead of your green, cotton robe. Thank you." CJ turns her head to plant a kiss to Danny's cheek.

"Good. Keep looking." Danny points toward the clothing box.

CJ unfolds a piece of tissue paper to expose a teddy in a matching shade to the robe. She lifts the silk and lacy garment out of the box and flashes Danny a grin. "Well, this is certainly exotic."

Danny troubles his lip nervously. " I didn't know if you'd like it or think it was appropriate. If you don't wanna wear it, that's fine."

Wanting to put Danny at ease and encourage his sexual spontaneity, CJ leans in and captures his lips for a long, lingering kiss. "I think it's hot. I don't normally wear anything like this, but I like trying new things."

"Are you sure, because you don't have to wear..." Danny starts.

CJ stops him with another kiss. "I'm going to go slip into this now. Meet me in the bedroom?"

Danny kisses her back eagerly. "Okay. I've just gotta get the presents from the closet and put them under the tree."

"Oh, I'll help you first, then," CJ offers, standing up.

"You don't have to do that. I can handle it." Danny carries their glasses to the sink.

"No, I want to. I can be Santa's little helper." CJ flashes Danny a playful grin as she brings the plate of cookies to the counter.

Danny slides his hand around her waist and dips in for a kiss. "How about you be my Mrs. Claus instead?"

"Hmmm…the thought of Mrs. Claus usually evokes images of a plump elderly woman with grey hair, but maybe the idea of being your Mrs. Claus isn't so bad," CJ muses with a little chuckle.

Danny peppers tiny pecks along CJ's forehead. "Let's go put the presents under the tree for the little one."

The next ten minutes Danny and CJ spend quietly carrying brightly-coloured packages and bags into the living room to set under the tree. CJ had brought her presents for the baby and put them in the closet earlier, so her gifts are included amongst the stack. Once all the gifts are arranged under the tree, Danny produces a grocery bag of small items that they stuff into the stocking.

"Okay, I think this is it," Danny announces, standing up. "Thanks for your help."

CJ appraises the scene around the Christmas tree, evidently pleased with their work. "It looks great. I think she's going to be excited, even if she doesn't completely understand. It's gonna be a fun morning."

Danny encircles his arm around CJ's shoulder. "Definitely. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Now, I believe I have a special garment to change into. I've already washed up for bed, so I'm going to go to the bedroom and slip into the lovely gift you got me. Why don't you go get ready for bed in the bathroom and then meet me in the bedroom?" Her eyes locked with Danny's, CJ trails her hand down his chest.

Danny kisses her earnestly. "I like the way you think."

CJ brings the Victoria Secret boxes into Danny's room and sets them on the armchair. She picks up the teddy and sighs deeply. She can't remember the last time she wore lingerie because it has been so long since she has been in a relationship. She knows that the last time (and one of only a handful of times) she wore a sexy garment like this she was significantly younger and her body had far fewer flaws. She realizes that Danny has seen her naked numerous times now and is always aroused by the sight of her, but what would he think of the sight of her in such a deliberately erotic outfit? Would she be able to pull it off and do the garment justice? Summoning her inner diva, CJ decides to gather her passion and just embrace the lingerie. If Danny bought it, he obviously thought she would look good in it and he would enjoy it. She figures she should damn well enjoy it, too. CJ strips out of her dress pants and sweater and slips into the cranberry-coloured teddy. After securing the garter and straps, CJ pads lightly over to the full-length mirror and cautiously assesses herself in the mirror.

Smoothing her hair back, CJ inhales sharply. She can't help but smile at her appearance. She has pulled it off. She is a sexy, confident woman who can almost forget that she is approaching middle age. She feels a hand on her shoulder and then sees Danny's reflection in the mirror.

"You look fantastic," Danny proclaims, a smile, half beaming, half satisfied, self-congratulatory stretching across his face. He runs his hands down CJ's sides.

CJ turns around in Danny's hands. "You like it?"

"I love you," Danny moans, cupping CJ's neck and pulling her in for a hard, passionate kiss.

Danny awakens to the all too familiar sound of his angelic daughter whimpering, alerting him that she has finished sleeping for the night. He opens his eyes and checks the time on the alarm clock on the night-table that reads 7:02. He is grateful that Addison gave them the opportunity to sleep in on Christmas morning. He gently swings his legs over the bed, pulls on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and quietly retrieves his robe from a hook on the back of the door. He noiselessly slips out of the room and walks down the hall to get Addison. He peaks his head into her room and finds her standing up in her crib with her Cabbage Patch doll in her arm, pushing the buttons on the hanging mobile to initiate the music.

"Merry Christmas, baby. You had a big sleep." Danny greets his daughter with a massive grin, walking over to the baby monitor station to turn it off so CJ won't hear them.

"Dadda!" Squealing, Addison jumps up in her crib while holding onto the bars.

Danny pads over to the crib against the wall and lifts Addison into his arms, cuddling her close to his chest. "I love you, honey. We're gonna have such a good day. We can play in here for a bit and wait for CJ to get up. I'll go get you some orange juice and Cheerios. And when CJ wakes up, we'll go into the living room and you can see what Santa brought you."

"Ho, ho, ho!" Addison giggles.

Danny sits in the rocking chair and begins rocking Addison back and forth, kissing her crown. " That's right. I think he left you some nice presents because you've been a really good girl. And after you've opened your presents I'll make you blueberry pancakes. Then, this afternoon we'll be going on an airplane to see Nana and Auntie Megan and Ciara and Seamus. Won't that be fun?"

"I can't wait. Let's get started," CJ grins, standing in the doorjamb in her new blue silk Christmas pajamas with her new robe wrapped around her.

Danny smiles up at her. " Merry Christmas. I'm sorry we woke you. I was trying hard to keep it down."

"That's okay. It's seven o'clock, half the day is gone already." CJ walks up to the rocking chair.

"CJ!" Addison reaches her tiny arms out toward CJ.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. You had a nice, long sleep, didn't you? You ready to come see if Santa visited?"CJ takes Addison from Danny's lap.

"I'm gonna change her diaper before we go any further. I think if she sees all the shiny Christmas paper she'll get distracted and we'll never pin her down to get a clean diaper on her," Danny says pointedly, standing out of the chair. "Then I think I want to offer her some orange juice and dry Cheerios before we get started, because by the time we're through with the presents and clean up and then I cook breakfast, it could be an hour and half before she eats."

"Good plan," CJ agrees, sitting down on the carpet with the toddler and lying her on the ground. "Okay, sweetie. Let's get that wet diaper off and then we can go out to the kitchen."

CJ pulls down Addison's pajama bottoms and Danny makes quick work of replacing the diaper. After the baby is dry, CJ takes her hand and leads her out into the kitchen. Danny puts some Cheerios into a little plastic container and pours some orange juice into a sippy cup and hands the cup to Addison. Then they direct her over to the living area where Danny turns on the Christmas tree lights.

"Tree!" Addison exclaims, pointing excitedly to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah! Do you see all the presents? It looks like Santa thought you were a good girl this year." CJ lifts Addison into her arms and kisses her cheek. She's so excited to share the holiday with Danny and the baby. It's been so long since she's truly looked forward to a Christmas season, probably not since her mother died when she was thirteen. "Can she open her stocking now?" CJ eagerly asks Danny.

Danny chuckles and kisses CJ's cheek. "You're adorable. You're like a little kid. I love it. Yes, she can have her stocking."

Danny retrieves the stocking while CJ sets Addison up on the floor in front of the couches. Addison munches on some Cheerios and drinks her juice while Danny places the stocking in front of her.

"Look inside, sweetie. See what Santa brought you," Danny urges her, focusing his video camera on the pajama-clad redheaded toddler.

"Co-ser,"Addison mumbles between bites of Cheerios, staring into the video camera.

"No, honey. It's not the coasters you were putting in the stocking last night. Reach inside and see." Danny tries to control his laughing, to no avail.

Addison sets her cup on the floor and reaches inside the stocking to produce a rainbow-coloured softball-sized bouncy ball. "Ball!" Realizing now that the stocking could potentially be full of toys, Addison eagerly digs in. She uncovers two colouring books (one 'Winnie the Pooh', one 'Disney Princesses'), crayons, a 'Disney Princesses' hardcover story book, a headband and ponytails, a giraffe Beanie Baby, a hallow chocolate reindeer and a few other little trinkets.

"What do you think of your stocking?" Danny asks his daughter, putting aside his video camera.

Addison hands Danny the chocolate reindeer, indicating that she'd like it opened.

"You can have some after breakfast, honey. Have some Cheerios now if you're hungry, sweetheart." Danny puts the chocolate behind his back so Addison will forget about it just as CJ offers Addison the Cheerios.

Addison accepts a couple Cheerios and puts them in her mouth.

While the baby is on the floor alternating playing with her new toys and the Christmas paper, Danny slides up next to CJ on the couch and hands her two thin boxes wrapped in shiny green paper.

"I thought we were done with presents. You got me that great outfit, the iPod and the autographed book from my favourite author. Danny, you've spoiled me." CJ fixes Danny with a crooked grin. Danny had gotten her a skirt and cashmere sweater, an iPod, because apparently her portable disc player was old-fashioned (according to Danny) and Danny felt she needed an iPod to take to the gym.

"Santa told me you've been a very good girl this year," Danny exclaims with a cocky smile.

CJ peels back the wrapping paper to reveal the signature blue-green Tiffany's box. "Apparently I've been very good." CJ lifts the lid of the box and sitting in the cushion is a diamond heart pendant on a platinum chain. "Oh, Danny! It's gorgeous. But, seriously, this is too much."

Suddenly CJ feels as if the gifts she got Danny are inadequate. She had gotten him a nice sweater in a shade of blue to match his eyes, along with a pair of khakis, a digital picture frame to show off photos of Addison in all her stages of cuteness, and a C.D and book. Of course, she had also spoiled Addison with two dresses, a jumper, a skirt, a pair of jeans, two sweaters, a plush stuffed monkey, a new Cabbage Patch doll (this one a boy) a little soft plush doll, and a talking truck toy that sings children's songs.

Danny laces his fingers with CJ's. "No, it's not. I've never really bought you anything, and I wanted you to have it. I wanted you to have a symbol of our love. It's the kind of necklace you can wear everyday, but if you don't want to wear it to work I completely understand."

CJ gazes at Danny seriously. "I don't have any reason not to wear it to work. I'm not ashamed of us. We're public now, there's no reason for me not to wear a heart around my neck."

Danny smiles warmly, lifting the necklace out of the box. "In that case, allow me." He wraps the necklace around CJ's neck and secures the clasp, allowing his fingers to linger along CJ's collarbone.

CJ touches the heart-shaped pendant encrusted with diamonds. "I love it. Thank you." Touching Danny's chin, she draws him in for a kiss.

"You're welcome. Open the other box," Danny urges with wide eyes.

CJ unwraps the second box and exposes a dark blue velvet jewelry box. She rolls her eyes at Danny. " Please tell me this box only has the cleaning instructions for this necklace."

"Open and see," Danny shrugs with a large smile.

"God, Danny, this is insane. You've done so much." CJ removes the lid of the box and finds a long strand of pristine freshwater pearls sitting on a cushion. "Oh, my God."

"You told me once how much you loved your mother's pearls that were passed down from the generations, but how they were getting old and worn-looking so you didn't like to wear them out. I thought maybe you'd like some new ones." Danny's tone is serious as he explains his reasoning.

CJ feels hot tears form in her eyes. "You're incredible, you know that? I can't believe you remembered that. I was just talking in passing. God, you're phenomenal. I…I don't know what to say. I love it. I can't thank you enough." Cupping Danny's cheek, CJ kisses Danny deeply.

"I'm glad you like it," Danny replies, smiling softly.

"And when Addison is growing up, I can lend her these when she goes to a fancy dance and I'll tell her the story of her romantic Daddy and how he gave them to me on our first Christmas." Wrapping her arms around Danny's neck, CJ gazes longingly into Danny's eyes.

They are interrupted by Addison climbing up on the couch with her stuffed sock monkey that CJ gave her. The toy is made out of a thick, woven, sock-like material to make the monkey look like it is made from a sock.

"You having fun with your new toys, sweetheart?" CJ helps Addison onto the couch and the child plunks herself between the adults.

"Monkey!" Addison shows off the newest addition to her toy collection.

"That's right! That's a monkey. I can't believe it, Danny. She's learning a new word like every other day." CJ shakes her head with a disbelieving smile.

"I know. You just taught her that an hour ago. She's like a sponge right now, soaking every piece of knowledge in." Danny beams with pride at his offspring.

"She's amazing," CJ agrees.

"Okay, kiddo. Would you like Daddy to make you pancakes?" Danny smoothes Addison's strawberry-blonde curls.

"Bewwies," Addison replies, telling Danny that she'd like blueberries in her pancakes.

"Yes, Princess, I'll put blueberries in them," Danny laughs lightly.

"I'll clean up some of the paper around here and then help with breakfast." CJ rises her to feet and then lifts Addison to the ground.

"Just relax. It's Christmas. I'll take care of breakfast. What would you like with your pancakes? You want some eggs, bacon, ham?" Danny fishes through one of the cupboards for the frying pan.

CJ gathers the wrapping paper from around the floor in front of the tree and throws it into a garbage bag Danny had placed on the table for the occasion. "I'm good with the pancakes."

"I'm gonna cook up some ham to go with it," Danny decides, pulling the milk and eggs out of the fridge.

"She down?" CJ whips her head around as she closes the dishwasher.

"Out like a light. She had an exciting morning." Danny walks up to CJ in the kitchen and encircles his arms around her waist.

"Yeah. It was perfect. I guess we should go get showered and ready. We've got to leave for the airport in two and a half hours," CJ remarks.

"Mmm…shower, yes. But only if you're in there with me," Danny raises a suggestive brow.

"Oh, you'd like to shower together?" Laughing with a raised eyebrow, CJ can't help but become lost in the moment with Danny.

Danny drops a small kiss to CJ's lips. "It is Christmas…" He kisses her upper lip. "And we'll save time this way. Then we can move onto…packing." Danny punctuates his request with a kiss to CJ's bottom lip.

CJ laughs throatily. "Oh, you think we'll save time by showering together? You're quite ambitious, Daniel."

"Come on, it's Christmas," Danny implores with a little pout.

Running a hand down Danny's shoulder, CJ concedes. "All right, but only because I really want you, and not because of your little pouty face. That only works for Addison."

"You don't find my face cute and endearing?" Danny teases, taking CJ's hands and backing towards the hallway.

"You're adorable. Now, let's get in that shower before our time surplus turns into a time deficit." Tugging at Danny's robe, CJ pulls Danny in for a long, slow kiss.

Part 15

Danny glances up from his spot on the floor when he hears the front door open. His girlfriend comes walking through the door in her heavy coat, carrying her purse and briefcase.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" Danny shifts his almost-fifteen months-old daughter in his lap. He had been reading to her when the woman let herself into the apartment.

Sighing, CJ shrugs out of her coat and hangs it in the closet. "It was okay. How was your day?"

"Good. Good day at work, Addison had a good day at daycare," Danny replies as CJ steps out of her shoes.

CJ pads across the apartment to the living area to join Danny and Addison. She lowers herself to the ground and takes a seat next to Danny. CJ leans forward to kiss the toddler's forehead before sitting back with a rueful expression.

Danny reaches forward to peck CJ's lips. "What's the matter?"

"I've got some bad news," CJ informs him with a frown.

Danny's brows raise in interest. "What happened?"

CJ sighs deeply. "I ran into Mrs. Bartlet today. We've been summoned to dinner at the White House Residence tomorrow night. I tried to make excuses to get you out of it, but she saw right through my lame attempts. Attendance is mandatory. I'm so, so, so sorry. I really don't want to go, and I know that's the last place you'd want to be on a Friday night."

Danny shakes his head as Addison crawls into CJ's lap. " No, of course not. I'm completely fine with going to dinner. I just…uh…I've gotta see if Mrs. Lorisino can watch Addison. Is this like a staff dinner party and everyone's bringing guests?"

CJ shakes her head. "No, this is just a private dinner, us and the President and First Lady. And Abbey said that Addison is more than welcome. I guess she's wanted to invite us over since we went public but there wasn't any time around the holidays. Anyway, she is very eager to host us and I couldn't get us out of it. I'm sorry."

Smiling softly, Danny drops another kiss to CJ's lips. "Don't apologize. I'm happy to accompany you to work functions. I like the President and Mrs. Bartlet. I'm sure it'll be a nice night."

CJ runs her fingers along Danny's cheek. " You're right. I was just looking forward to a quiet night at home with you and the kidlet. Now we've got to take Addison out and she'll be up late. But, we'll just make the best of it. And thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course. It was nice of them to invite me and Addison." Danny has always liked Jed and Abbey Bartlet and knows how close they are to the Press Secretary. He has a feeling they are making an effort to include him in their inner circle.

Carol pokes her head into her boss' open office door. "You need anything?"

"No, thanks." CJ spins around in her desk chair to face her assistant. "You should go home. Danny should be here soon and then we're heading up to the Residence."

Carol stares concernedly at her boss and friend. "That should be fun. Why do you seem so tense?"

"I'm having dinner with the President," CJ responds seriously, staring down at Carol.

"So? You work with him every day. How is this different?" Carol shrugs, not understanding why CJ is so stressed today.

"It's different when we're talking about policies or media strategy. Now I've got to have supper with him and Mrs. Bartlet like we're somehow on equal footing. This is really the first time they'll see me with Danny and Addison. I mean, I brought Danny to the staff holiday party, but they were so busy greeting guests that night that they didn't really have time to interact with Danny much. This is a big deal for me, and I'm sure it's a big deal for Danny but he won't admit it." CJ gazes down at her desk, trying to compose herself. She really hopes this evening goes well.

"Well, I know the President and Mrs. Bartlet think the world of you and believe that Danny is a good man, so I can't see how this could go badly. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you and Danny so in love and perfect together." Carol folds her hands and smiles teasingly at her boss.

Rolling her eyes, CJ points her finger at the door. "Go home."

Laughing, Carol makes her way out of the office. " Okay, have a good night. Try to relaaaax."

When Carol reaches her desk, she spots a familiar man approaching the office. "Danny!"

"Hey, Carol." Danny walks up to Carol's desk slowly, holding Addison's hand and urging her along.

"Oh, cutie, don't you look adorable? Your dress is beautiful." Carol bends down to Addison's level. Danny has dressed the toddler in a navy blue dress and white pantyhose.

"Don't I look nice?" Danny jests as CJ nestles in the doorjamb, her arms folded across her chest.

Carol glances up in a fluster. "Oh, sorry. Yes, you look great. That's a very nice suit."

Danny turns to CJ standing in the doorway and smiles warmly, dropping the diaper bag beside Carol's desk. "How did I do?"

CJ offers the man in her life an approving look. His dark grey suit, striped tie and white shirt make him look very professional and, in her opinion, incredibly handsome. He had dressed Addison in a lovely outfit and pinned her curls back with two barrettes, so the little girl looks ready to meet the President. "You both look perfect."

Danny steps forward, takes CJ's hands and kisses her slowly.

Placing her hand on Danny's cheek, CJ gradually breaks off. She doesn't believe in PDA in the office. "Okay, we should get going."

Addison walks up to CJ and tugs at her knee-length skirt. "CJ."

CJ lifts the little girl into her arms. "Hey, honey. We're going to have dinner with some very special people tonight. You'll want to do that cute little laugh a lot."

"I hope you guys have a good night. I'll be back in the morning." Carol shuts down her computer and reaches for her purse under her desk.

"Good night, Carol. See ya later," Danny says with a friendly smile.

"I can't believe how much she's talking. You said she'll be fifteen months?" Abbey Bartlet stares in awe at the strawberry blonde toddler sitting in between CJ and Danny on the couch in the President's private sitting room.

"Yes, next week," Danny replies with a smile, looking down at his daughter playing with the Cabbage Patch doll CJ had given her for her birthday. He had packed a few select toys to occupy the child throughout the evening, but hadn't wanted to bring many for fear that they would clutter up the rooms of the White House Residence.

The President takes a sip of his drink and sits back against the couch beside his wife. "Well, you've got quite the little girl, Danny. I bet she'll be quite the heartbreaker."

Danny chuckles with an eye roll. " I hope not. I hope I don't have to deal with her dating until she's thirty or forty. Somehow, I know it'll be much sooner than that." He laughs again, sharing a look with CJ. "As long as we can manage to instill her with the right values, and ensure that she always knows she can talk about relationships with me openly, then all I can do is pray that she makes the right choices and ends up with a good man who will treat her like the most precious thing in his life."

The President nods. " That's all you can do. I tried to do that and my daughters ended up with meatheads."

"Jed," Abbey chastises in her scolding voice.

"What?" The President covers his chest with his hand. " Doug is a pansy-ass, then there was Zoey and that French drug addict who nearly got her killed. Ellie hasn't had a serious relationship since…well, I don't think she's ever had a serious relationship. Let's face it, our daughters pick morons, every one of them. I think there's a curse on them."

Abbey laughs out loud. "They're not cursed, you moron. Ellie and Zoey are just being choosy and that's how I've raised them to be. And as for Liz and Doug, well, let's just say he's not perfect but she'll put up with all his flaws because there's no chance her loyalty would ever waver." Abbey looks across the coffee table and over to the couch to her guests. "Enough about this. Is the baby hungry? I'm going to bring out some appetizers and I can bring something that she'd like."

"She should be okay. She had an afternoon snack," Danny responds, not wanting the First Lady to go out of her way to make a snack for Addison.

Standing up, Abbey nods. "I think I'll bring out some crackers and cheese for her, if that's all right. Dinner won't be ready for another forty-five minutes and I don't want her sitting here hungry while we're enjoying appetizers. Is that okay, Danny?"

Danny smiles gratefully. "Yes, that's fine, thank you. I brought some jar food for her, so if I can just warm that up when we're ready to sit down to dinner, I would really appreciate it." Danny figured that the chef would prepare something fancy and formal for dinner that Addison couldn't eat, so he came prepared to heat up some baby food for his daughter.

"Not necessary," Abbey waves him off. "I'm having the chef prepare a simple breaded chicken breast for her to go along with our lamb shanks and roasted potatoes and vegetables. CJ mentioned she likes chicken, so I figured she could eat that with the rest of the food."

"Oh, yes, she would like that. Thank you for thinking about her." Danny is surprised at how much thought Mrs. Bartlet has put into everything and how accommodating she is being toward Addison. As soon as she offered drinks to him and CJ, she asked Danny if she could get Addison some milk. He supposes it is in her nature to be so caring as a mother, grandmother and physician.

"No problem, I'll be right back." The First Lady excuses herself to go fetch the appetizers.

"Can I help with anything?" CJ offers, stepping tentatively into the large kitchen.

Abbey is peering over the stove, standing beside a tall, skinny chef.

"Oh, no thank you, dear. I was just checking in. We can make our way into the dining room in about ten minutes." Abbey walks toward the door and puts her hand on CJ's shoulder, leading her out.

"The men are engaged in a heated debate over Catholic theology. I thought I would step out before I was asked to mediate," CJ chuckles as they move into a hallway.

"Oh, I bet Jed is just in his element. He's been looking forward to this. He likes talking to Danny, and he just adores you." Abbey smiles as the younger woman whom she's come to regard as a daughter.

CJ gives a warm, closed-mouth smile. "Well, I'm glad you invited us. It's been a great night. And I really appreciate that you've been so supportive of this relationship. It means a lot to me that you're welcoming Danny and Addison."

"I'm happy for you, that you two are together and seem to be doing so well. You deserve to be infinitely happy, and it's so obvious that Danny is making you happy. And he can't wipe the smile off his face every time he looks at you." Abbey rotates her head back and forth, laughing lightly.

CJ chuckles softly. "Yeah, we're pretty happy. It's going really well. I'm surprised at how well it's going. I thought I would be really bad at the whole committed relationship thing, but it's not so hard. I actually really enjoy it."

"You definitely seem to be in a rhythm with them. It's obvious how close you are with the baby. She adores you," Abbey states her observation.

"Yeah, I really love her. She's a great kid. She has a good temperament and she's so sweet and smart. I've become so attached to her; I just don't know what I'd do if Danny and I ever broke up." CJ grows solemn, averting her eyes to the carpeted floor.

Abbey reaches out and squeezes CJ's shoulder gently. "I have a good feeling you've got a love that will last forever. Work hard at it and you'll both stay this happy into your old age."

Offering a weak smile, CJ nods. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. Anyway, let's get back and check on the men. They're in there without any referees."

Abbey's lips curl and she resumes walking in the direction of the sitting room. "I hope they didn't get any hair on the carpet."

Two hours later, CJ holds a whimpering Addison in her arms as they gather in the sitting room again for after-dinner tea.

"She looks exhausted. We've kept her up past her bedtime," Abbey presumes, checking her watch.

"It's okay. She's fine. I'm sorry about the crying." Danny is embarrassed that his toddler has now begun to act up. She had been perfectly well-behaved all evening, but in the last five minutes she had refused to play quietly with her toys and was demanding attention from him and CJ. The child is simply over-tired and overwhelmed.

"I think we should call it a night," CJ suggests cautiously, glancing at Danny to gauge his reaction.

Danny nods uncertainly. "Yeah, that's probably best. I'm sorry, Mr. President , Mrs. Bartlet. I think I should get Addison home to bed."

"That's not a problem, dear. I'm glad you brought her. She was absolutely charming." Abbey stands up, preparing to escort her guests out of the Residence.

"Thank you for inviting us. It was a wonderful night. Dinner was delicious." Danny transfers Addison from CJ's lap into his arms and stands up.

CJ retrieves the diaper bag from off of the floor and follows the group as the slowly move out of the room and into the hallway. "Yes, dinner was fabulous. Thank you for a lovely evening."

A steward brings their coats and CJ wraps Addison in her winter gear.

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you. We'll have to do it again sometime," Abbey tells them, giving Danny a light hug and ruffling the toddler's red curls.

The President's lips curl into a half smile as he envelopes CJ in a loose hug. "Certainly. It was nice to see you both out of the office. I hope you're not sick of me now."

"Of course not, sir," CJ laughs softly, fastening the buttons on her coat. "You're a delightful conversationalist both in and out of the office environment."

The President smiles offers a quick closed mouth smile. "All right. Drive safe now, and I'll see you at the office tomorrow, CJ."

They exchange final goodbyes and CJ and Danny exit the Residence and make their way out of the White House.

"Thank you for doing that. I'm sorry we ended up staying so late," CJ says to Danny once they are safely out of ear shot of the Residence stewards and maids.

Danny shifts his daughter in his arms as they walk. "It was not a problem. We had a nice evening. The Bartlet's were perfectly friendly and were great with Addison."

"I know, but it's so late and Addie's exhausted. Plus, the President kinda schooled you a bit," CJ reminds him with reservation.

Danny chuckles. "Honey, I'm a Pulizter Prize winning reporter who has, on a number of occasions, investigated and exposed the less-than-rosy side of the President's record. I think I handled myself fine."

"No, of course you did. I didn't mean that you didn't debate him well. I think you actually managed to impress him with your encyclopedic knowledge, and the President is not easily impressed." CJ slows down and drops a kiss to Danny's soft cheek. "I'm very proud of my giant nerd." She grazes his cheek with an enormous grin. " I just meant that it's a little stressful, being grilled like that."

Danny raises a brow with a tiny smile. " It was something akin to being grilled by your girlfriend's father. He was testing me to see if I was worthy of your affection. And I thought I had already been through that with your father."

CJ pauses right in front of the door to the parking lot. "You think the President was scrutinizing you like he was my father or something?"

"I think he was feeling some paternal protectiveness towards you, yes," Danny responds with a small grin.

CJ rolls her eyes. "He was just looking out for me as a valued subordinate, maybe respected friend."

"Trust me, I'm a father. I know how he feels about you. Anyway, I think I should get the car and take this little one home. Meet me at the apartment?" Danny is anxious to get the child home.

CJ considers her options. "I don't know…it's already getting late and I've got a staff meeting at ten tomorrow…"

"Come on," Danny implores with pleading eyes. " It's Friday, and I really want you to spend the night."

Exhaling, CJ nods, a thin smile forming on her lips. "Okay. You did come out to this dinner for me, and I do want to spend time with you."

Danny leans over and pecks CJ's lips. "I'm glad. See you at home."

"What did you think of the lamb shanks?" Danny asks CJ conversationally as they lie curled up together on the couch in the living area.

CJ grimaces. "It took my entire will not to vomit. I couldn't get over the fact that I was eating baby lamb," CJ laughs out loud. "I kept trying to put a piece of potato on my fork with the lamb so I wouldn't have to taste or feel it, but I didn't want to make it obvious to the President or Abbey."

Danny laughs along with CJ. " Yeah, I was basically doing the same thing. I'm not big on lamb, either. I pretty much stick with domesticated farm animals."

"Do you think they realized we didn't like it?" CJ looks at Danny with concern.

Danny shakes his head firmly. "Nah, we kept up false pretenses. The 'yummy' noises you made were very convincing. In fact, now I'm wondering if you actually enjoyed half the stuff I've cooked you over these months."

CJ giggles and caresses Danny's cheek. " Oh, of course I like your cooking. You haven't made a single meal I disliked. But your kissing on the other hand…" CJ trails off giggling.

Laughing, Danny pins to the arm of the couch. "Oh? Oh, after all this time the truth comes out, huh? Well, I guess I'll have to work on that."

"Yessss," CJ drawls dramatically, sarcastically. "I think you need a ton of practice."

Danny covers CJ's mouth with his own and within a few seconds he is perfectly nestled on top of her on the couch.

Part 16

The alarm clock playing talk radio wakes CJ out of her deep slumber. She groans and fumbles around the nightstand to turn the clock off, not wanting to wake the sleeping man beside her. She had not come home until almost one-thirty last night, and Danny had insisted on waiting up for her. He had been worrying about her a lot the last few days.

Home to her these days was officially Danny's apartment. Two months ago Danny had requested that CJ move in with him. He was tired of only seeing her on the weekend and for a couple hours once or twice during the week. He wanted more, and he insisted that the child needed more. CJ agreed that she desired more contact and that staying at Danny's every night would allow her more time with Danny and the toddler, both of whom she loved dearly. So, she had gradually moved most of her clothes and personal items over to Danny's and began spending every night there. The move had afforded them much more time together and they were enjoying the arrangement thus far. However, CJ was reluctant to give up the lease on her own apartment. She had flirted with the idea over the last month, assuring Danny that as soon as she figured out what to do with her furniture she would give her landlord her notice, but a part of her is still hesitant to give up the last vestiges of her independent, single life.

"Why don't you hit the snooze button?" Danny mumbles sleepily, turning over and snaking an arm around CJ's torso.

"Can't," CJ insists, sliding her legs over the bed. "Have to run the White House. Everyone's at Camp David for the Summit."

"Honey, you've been going non-stop since the bombing. You've got to take a rest," Danny counters imploringly.

CJ pads towards the bathroom in one of Danny's old t-shirts, a preferred sleep shirt. "I just did for the last five hours. Time to get back to work. They're brokering the peace agreement between the Palestinians and Israelis today. This is going to be historic. Gotta be ready to brief."

Danny watches CJ disappear down the hall, helpless to convince her not to serve in the White House, the country's, time of need. Ever since the American Co-Del was attacked in Gaza, he had been worried about how it was affecting CJ. CJ had been mostly responding by delving into her job, save for taking the time to check up on Donna's recovery in Germany. Aside for remorse for Admiral Fitzwallace and concern for Donna's progress, CJ really hadn't appeared to be bothered by the incident. Danny was worried CJ would internalize all her emotions until she had an emotional break down. He had tried to discuss everything with her, but she always brushed him off. When she got home from work at night, she refused to talk about how she was feeling and headed immediately for bed (after Danny could entice her into eating some warmed up supper).

"Oh, God. Do they think he'll come out of it okay?"

CJ has to sigh heavily as she leans into her office chair behind her desk, cradling the phone under her chin. "I don't know. They're still assessing the damage. He was…" She tries to keep the emotion from choking her up. " He was lying in the woods over night."

"Are you going to the hospital?" Danny is at a loss for words. He can't believe Leo is having a heart attack. CJ just phoned to give him the terrible news.

"Yes, we're all going. Right now it's just the President, Abbey and Mallory. The whole West Wing is in shock. Margaret is a mess, Josh looks shell-shocked." CJ pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache.

"Yeah, I can only imagine," Danny exhales deeply. "Hey, he's a strong man. He's been through a lot of tough battles. He can get through this."

"Yeah. He just has to. I don't know what we'd do without him," CJ whispers, her voice thick with dread. Despite his no-nonsense tough exterior that would not permit the staff to get away with anything less than their absolute best, everyone respected and genuinely liked Leo. CJ had always had a close relationship with him and couldn't imagine their administration without his counsel.

"Don't go there. Everything could work out fine," Danny tells her positively.

"Yeah," CJ breathes out, twisting the phone cord between her fingers.

"How are you feeling about this?" Danny asks tentatively.

"I'm worried, obviously," CJ responds immediately. " Look, I better go. I've got a million things to do. We're still trying to get the message out there about this peace process. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Keep me posted. And call if you just want to vent or chat about anything. I'm going into the office for a couple hours while Addie's at daycare, so if you can't catch me at home then call my cell." Danny is concerned about how CJ will cope with Leo's situation on top of everything she's been dealing with in the last few days. He knows he needs to go into the office and write his op-ed about the Israel-Palestine Peace Summit, but he's more interested in what's going on inside the White House than what CJ is briefing about.

"Yeah, I'll call when I get a chance," CJ replies in a rush.

"Okay. Love you, darling."

"Love you, too. Bye,"

CJ trudges into the apartment incredibly late at night. So late that it's actually early in the morning. She drops her briefcase and purse in the foyer and slowly drags herself into the living area, where Danny is typing away at his Macbook on the couch.

Danny saves his document and powers off his computer, prepared to devote his attention to the weary woman standing in front of him. "Hey. How was Leo?"

Sighing, CJ flops onto the couch beside Danny, staring straight ahead at the television screen that is not turned on. "A shell of himself."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he looked awful after the surgery. But, he'll get better and I'm sure he'll be back in the West Wing taking command in no time." Danny covers CJ's right hand with his left one.

CJ shakes her head firmly, still staring blankly forward. " No, he won't be. He won't be back to normal. He won't be back in the West Wing."

"What do you mean?" Danny glances at her quizzically.

CJ finally turns her head and gazes into Danny's eyes, a look of vulnerable uncertainty plaguing her features. " I think I'm running the show now."

"What do you mean?" Danny asks, needing more information.

"The President asked me to jump off a cliff for him, and I couldn't let him down. He needs me now more than ever. I didn't care how high the jump was or whether there was freaky-looking boulders at the bottom. I just said I'd suit up and get the job done. Now I've got a White House to manage in the middle of chaos, and I don't know if I'm even capable." CJ gazes at Danny like she needs him to give her the confidence and reassurance that she's made the right decision.

Danny's eyes dilate as he processes the revelation. "So, the President asked you to be his new Chief of Staff?"

"Is that crazy?" CJ vocalizes her heretofore unexpressed concern-that the President made an unwise decision in choosing her over one of the senior men.

Danny shakes his head definitively. "Not at all. You'd make a terrific Chief of Staff. Your leadership and managerial skills are superior to any. No one knows the administration and the policy issues more than you. You'd do a great job in the position. But, that's really not the issue. Do you want to do it?"

"I…I don't really have a choice," CJ admits solemnly. "He's my President, Danny. He asked me to serve."

Bobbing his head, Danny indicates his understanding. He knows how loyal CJ is to Jed Bartlet, how deep her sense of duty to him and her country runs. "I know. But you've been doing this a long time, a real long time. You're already sacrificing a lot in your life being Press Secretary, being Chief of Staff will be even harder. No one would spite you for not wanting to take this on. It's a big commitment."

"You don't want me to do it," CJ presumes, exhaling deeply.

Danny throws his hands up in defense. " No, that's not it at all. I'd be incredibly proud of you. It'd be a big advancement for your career, and I want to support that. But, more importantly, I want you to be happy. Do you think it'll make you happy?"

Grimacing, CJ shrugs her shoulders. " I don't know. Maybe if it doesn't send me to my grave first. I just don't know. I guess it doesn't have to be forever. It's just for a couple more years, anyway. I don't know. What do you think it'd mean for us, for our relationship?"

Danny squeezes CJ's hand comfortingly. "Doesn't change anything. Nothing will change how we feel about each other, right? It means I'll probably have to get used to more nights of you coming home past midnight, but that's okay. We'll deal with it. I promise you we can handle it. I love you, and we'll work it out."

Swallowing hard, CJ bobs her head. "Okay. I'm glad you think we can survive it. Well, I'm going to do it. Aside from the fact that he asked me, I want to try this. It's a new challenge and I'm ready for something new and exciting."

Danny smiles and leans in to drop a kiss to CJ's lips. "That's the spirit. You'll be amazing."

"Okay. Let's go to bed. I've got quite the day ahead of me tomorrow." CJ stands up and pulls Danny up by their entwined hands.

"Hey, darling," Danny grins. " Congratulations. You're fantastic."

Taking a long breath, CJ finds herself smiling back. "Yeah, maybe I can do this."

"I can't do this," CJ cries, collapsing into Danny's arms on the couch.

"It was a hard first day," Danny agrees, removing CJ's jacket. "You're just getting your sea legs."

"No. I know the ropes. And sure, I felt better by the time I left, but this is going to be way different than the Press Office." Closing her eyes, CJ leans into Danny's chest.

"Yes. But you'll get into a rhythm and soon you'll have everyone working efficiently and smoothly," Danny says reassuringly, running his hand along her arm.

"Did I tell you that everyone pretended to resign?" CJ shakes her head.

"Are you having a problem with people submitting to your authority?" Danny's eyes narrow in anger.

CJ laughs lightly. "No, it was just a joke. Everyone's been fine. And the Vice-President said he works well with strong women. It was actually pretty creepy. But, I think I've got a little catching up to do with State and the Joint Chiefs. I don't think they know I'm on their team."

Danny runs his fingers through her shoulder-length brown hair. " You come from different establishments. You were part of the political machine, the campaign. They came from the bureaucracy. You just have to get used to each other. You deserve their respect and you'll get it. You're an incredibly intelligent, cultured woman, and it won't take them long to recognize that."

"Well, I just hope I can get comfortable in the Sit room soon. Until then, I've got this plan to fake it 'til I make it, and never let them see me sweat," CJ admits her plan.

"Well, I think you're making great strides. Don't hold back and try to blend in with the boys. Let them know they're dealing with a strong woman. Be proud and don't shy away from your femininity," Danny advises seriously, honestly. "It can be a tool. But if you appear ashamed, it'll be your weakness."

"They'll know exactly who they're dealing with," CJ assures him, grinning playfully.

Danny grins back, squeezing CJ's hand encouragingly. "See, you can do this. I have total confidence in you."

CJ's smile falls. "Maybe. It's tough."

"You can handle it," Danny assures her. "You were destined for this position. Just give it some time. You'll get comfortable."

Nodding, CJ leans into Danny's chest and closes her eyes. " I miss Addison. This is gonna kill me."

"She misses you, too. She was looking for you today after daycare," Danny confesses, dropping a kiss to CJ's crown.

"Awe, I feel terrible. I haven't seen her in two days. Tell me what she did today. I bet I'm missing out on everything. Has she learned to tie her shoes, spell her name, drive?"

Danny chuckles softly. "No, but we're definitely making progress on the alphabet and potty-training. This is an entire week she's gone wearing underpants at nap time and she hasn't had any accidents, so I'm considering foregoing the diaper at bedtime."

CJ smiles proudly, obviously impressed. "Wow, she's so amazing. Nineteen months- old and practically potty-trained."

"Not bad," Danny agrees. "I'll be glad to get rid of those diapers for good."

"Yeah, it'll make travelling a lot easier. Tell me more," CJ requests, closing her eyes and resting her head on Danny's shoulder.

Part 17

"Does your sister have a play-pen for her to sleep in?" CJ folds tiny toddler clothes into a suitcase, mentally accounting for everything she is packing to ensure that the essential are not left behind.

"She's got Seamus' old toddler bed that she'll put her in," Danny replies, gathering Addison's quilt and stuffed animals out of the crib and adding them to Addison's knapsack.

"Did you get the Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet incase she develops a fever?" CJ brings her index and middle finger to her temple, racking her brain for items they've forgotten.

"Yeah, it's already in the suitcase," Danny responds, zipping up the backpack.

"What about her…" CJ begins, peering into the suitcase.

"Honey, we've packed all the essentials. Anything else my sister will have. I promise you she's well prepared." Danny walks over to CJ and places his hands over her forearms.

CJ inhales sharply, her expression hesitant. "But she's going for four days, three nights. I'm worried. I just want her to be okay."

Danny drops a feathery kiss to CJ's lips. " She will be fine. My sister is great with kids, she loves Addie and will take amazing care of her while we're gone. You have nothing to worry about."

CJ bobs her head. " I know. I was just wondering if this is a good idea. She's only twenty-two months-old, maybe she's too young for us to be leaving her this long. Maybe we should cancel our trip?"

Danny shakes his head firmly, placing his hand on CJ's shoulders. " No, we're going to the Cape this weekend. We've been looking forward to this for a month. We've never had a vacation together. Addison will be fine in the competent care of my sister and mother all weekend. She will have fun playing with her cousins. And, you and I will have an over-due romantic escape from the city for a few days."

Gazing into Danny's eyes, CJ runs her hand down Danny's arm. "You sure she'll be okay?"

Danny laughs out loud. " You've turned into a real mother hen, you know that?"

CJ swats his arm with a laugh. "Shut up. I can't help that I love her and I worry about her well-being."

Drawing her in close, Danny tilts his head sideways for a kiss. "I love you."

"Come on, let's get our girl and get out of here. We've got a plane to catch." CJ gives Danny's hands a squeeze before collecting Addison's knapsack.

Danny zips the suitcase and carries it into the main part of the apartment.

"You all set to go?" Mrs. Lorisino glances up from the couch where she is watching Addison playing on the floor.

"Yep," Danny replies, setting the suitcase next to the large suitcase he and CJ had packed for themselves that is placed in the foyer, as well as their carry-on bag.

"I'm sure we're missing something and she'll be miserable all weekend," CJ sighs, appraising the area surrounding Addison's toy box.

Mrs. Lorisino chuckles lightly. "That's a natural feeling, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Okay, kiddo. Let's get your dolly and go get in the car. We're going to go on the airplane to see Auntie Megan and Ciara and Seamus." CJ scoops the almost-two year-old into her arms and grabs the doll she had given her for her first birthday off the floor. They had packed her favourite toys in the knapsack for the plane ride but left her doll out for the car ride to Dulles.

"Thank you for coming over to watch Addison while we got ready this morning," Danny says to his neighbour as he scans the kitchen once over for any stray dishes.

"Oh, of course. I'm happy to do it. I love spending time with her. I don't get to see her as often now that she's in daycare three days a week and you're home with her the rest of the time," Mrs. Lorisino admits, following the group over to the foyer where CJ is slipping comfortable flats onto Addison's feet.

"Well, I appreciate every time you do babysit, and you're welcome to visit any time." Danny puts his shoes on and then gathers up their belongings.

"I'll help you take the bags to the car," Mrs. Lorisino offers as CJ opens the front door. She picks up Addison's suitcase while CJ shuffles the toddler out of the door.

Danny slings the carry-on over his shoulder and rolls the suitcase out the door the hallway before pausing to lock the apartment.

"What do you think of the place?" Danny pops the top off the beer bottle and takes a drink. He and CJ had just arrived at their rented cottage in Cape Cod and settled in for the long weekend vacation. He is sitting in a lounge chair on the patio in his shorts and enjoying the water view. Danny glances up at CJ hovering in the doorway of the sunroom. She is scrolling on her Blackberry, the telltale sign she is stressing over work. "Hon'?"

"Huh?" CJ doesn't look up from her phone, clearly distracted.

"Are you worried about work? Did Margaret send you something?" Danny takes another drink of beer, breathing deeply. He decides that the air here is cleaner than in D.C.

"What?" CJ finally looks down at Danny sitting on the chair on the deck. " Oh, no, not work. I thought maybe your sister might call. She said she'd call around dinner time, right? It's after the kids' dinner time. I want to talk to Addie. The book said when you leave your kids over night it's best to talk to them around supper time when they're busy and sociable. It advised to avoid bedtime when they're tired and missing you a lot. Do you think I should I call Megan?"

Danny raises his brows, surprised and unimpressed. "Uh, no. She said she'd call so she'll call. Why don't you go change and join me out here?"

"I just want to know how she's making out at Megan's. I can't relax unless I know she's okay," CJ explains, grimacing.

"I understand. Tell you what;I'll give Megan a quick call to check in, and how about you go grab a glass of wine and then we can try out this hot tub and enjoy this spectacular view?" Danny wants to alleviate CJ's concerns as soon as possible so he can get her into a relaxing vacation mode.

"I could just call her…" CJ protests.

Danny shakes his head. "No, I'll make it short and sweet, you'll drag it on. Go get yourself comfortable and I'll make sure the kidlet isn't having a breakdown."

CJ offers him a lopsided smile. "Okay, tell Addison I love her. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Danny pulls his phone out of the pocket of his shorts and connects to his sister's home line. He confirms that, indeed, Addison is doing well and having a great time playing with her cousins. She isn't giving Megan any trouble and only asked for Danny and CJ once. Megan reminded the girl that they were on vacation and would pick her up in a few days after all the fun she would have staying in Boston with her cousins. Danny quickly ends the call and walks over to the hot tub at the end of the porch. He lifts the lid and checks the temperature to confirm that they can partake in a little dip. Then he retreats back to his chair to drink his beer.

"How is she?" CJ inquires immediately, stepping out onto the porch a few minutes later in flip-flops and a purple bikini.

Grinning, Danny gazes up at CJ, allowing his eyes to linger over her long legs. "Wow, that's a much better beach outfit."

CJ rolls her eyes and tosses Danny a towel, sliding into the wooden lounge chair beside him. "How is she?"

"She's great. Megan said she had a good time for the rest of the afternoon and evening. She ate her dinner and just got out of the bath. She and Ciara are just playing with Ciara's Barbie dolls."

CJ frowns sadly, her fingers wrapping around her glass of wine. "Awe. She's getting such a little imagination. She loves playing pretend now."

Danny reaches across his chair and takes CJ's hand. "Let's make a pact right now. We'll call and check on Addison no more than twice a day. Aside from that, we can't dwell on her absence. This weekend is about us. We haven't had a weekend away together the entire time we've been a couple. We deserve this opportunity to relax and just focus on us."

"Yes, I agree, but I just know I'm going to miss her," CJ counters, looking at Danny helplessly.

Danny smiles knowingly. " I understand. And I will, too. And it's okay if you wanna talk about it sometimes; but let's not let it consume the weekend, all right? I'm looking forward to a weekend without Sesame Street and trips to the park and helping her on the potty. You know more than anyone how much I love that little angel, but I really, really need this break." Danny chuckles in self-deprecation.

CJ laughs along with him, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, we really do. Okay, I'll try not to be so over-protective and concerned."

"And what about your work? Are you able to leave that behind, too?" Danny asks hesitantly.

CJ inhales slowly. "Well, everyone knows I'm on vacation. I left Margaret with strict instructions not to Berry me unless it was a matter of extreme urgency and couldn't wait until I returned to the office. Now, her filtering judgment might not be sound, but…"

Danny laughs soundly. "Let's hope everyone behaves themselves and there are no incidents of national or international importance that interrupt our getaway."

Taking a sip of her wine, CJ rolls her eyes. "From your lips to God's ears."

Danny stands up and outstretches his arm for CJ. "Well, let's not waste that amazing swimsuit. Would you care to join me in the hot tub?"

CJ smiles a genuine, relaxed smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

Danny takes her hand and they pad over to the end of the porch. Without letting go of her hand, Danny carefully slides into the tub. His shorts actually double as a swimsuit, so he isn't concerned about getting them wet, as the material will dry quickly. Holding CJ's hand steady, Danny helps CJ slip into the tub while balancing the wine glass in her hand.

"Oh, this is amazing," CJ sighs in contentment, settling into the seat and allowing the jets to pulsate against her back. CJ has a sip of wine before setting it on the ledge.

Danny slides his arm around CJ's waist and goes in for a slow, deep kiss. CJ reciprocates, caressing Danny's neck. Danny runs his hand along CJ's back, his fingers lingering around the straps of her bikini top. Smiling, between kisses, CJ nods encouragingly at Danny. Without waiting, Danny makes quick work of untying CJ's swimsuit.

After a long, uninterrupted sleep, CJ and Danny had enjoyed a long, leisurely morning relaxing in bed and cooking an elaborate breakfast. They spent the day alternating swimming, lounging by the water, reading for pleasure and cooking and eating light beach food. Now, Danny is barbequing chicken breasts and grilling vegetables for their dinner on the barbeque off to the side of the gravel driveway on the large property.

CJ walks out the front door of the log cottage and approaches Danny at the barbeque. "So, apparently Addison's still doing fine. Megan said she's had a good day. She ate at all her meals and played well with Ciara and Seamus. I talked to her and she was totally bubbly and Addie-esque."

Flipping the chicken, Danny glances up and smiles. "That's great. The kids needed the opportunity to see each other."

"I can't believe she doesn't miss us," CJ admits, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's good that we can go away for a few days and she's secure enough to be babysat by her aunt. That's a good thing, darling," Danny reiterates probably for the fifth time this weekend. He wraps his arms around CJ's hips and pulls her close.

"I know, I know, "CJ sighs.

Danny kisses her softly, trying to distract her from thinking about the child. His plan works, because after a few seconds CJ is smiling against Danny's lips.

"Any chance you don't have to watch the barbeque?" CJ asks, trailing her nails down Danny's forearm and grinning mischievously at him.

Letting out a light laugh, Danny shakes his head and then frowns ruefully. "Unfortunately I have to watch the chicken."

"After dinner you and I are taking some towels down to the beach, and leaving the swimsuits behind." CJ is getting caught up in the spirit of the vacation, letting her inhibitions go and truly enjoying the alone time with Danny.

Danny captures CJ's lips in a lingering kiss. "It's a date."

After they cleaned up the dinner mess, CJ retired to the bedroom suite to freshen up. Now, sporting a simple white cotton sundress with her hair pulled into a loose chignon, CJ searches around the cottage for Danny. She doesn't find him on the main floor and there isn't any evidence that he is upstairs walking around the loft, so she steps out onto the deck. The sun has set and a beautiful full moon has risen over the water. Along the dirt path toward the small private beach, little potted candles line the walkway and light up the ground.

Smiling, CJ pads down the porch steps and follows the illuminated path down to the water. Sitting on a checkered blanket in the sand is Danny, waiting with a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice.

"What have we here?" CJ grins down at Danny, lowering herself onto the blanket.

"Care to join me for a night cap?" Danny hands CJ a wine glass and then reaches for the chilled bottle resting in the bucket.

"This is beautiful, "CJ exclaims, taking in the sight around them with the candles lighting up the surroundings, the moonlight glistening over the still water.

Danny pours the wine into CJ's glass before pouring himself a glass. "It's a nice place. I think we should come back here next summer with Addie. She'd love it."

Nodding, CJ slides up closer to Danny. "Yeah, she'd have a lot of fun. But, I've really enjoyed the time alone together. It's nice and secluded and romantic up here. Something about the air and the water and sun. I love it here."

"I know. You've been in a delightful mood the entire time," Danny chuckles. "I don't want this to end."

"Well, we've still got two days," CJ states bitter-sweetly, thinking about how she doesn't want to go back to reality in Washington. Even though she misses Addison, she has taken great pleasure in having uninterrupted time with Danny.

"Let's make the most of them. A toast to us, to our wonderful weekend. I know that it'll be over soon, but I'm sure that the memories will last a very, very long time." Danny taps his glass against CJ's and smiles his signature smile.

CJ lays a gentle kiss to Danny's lips.

Gazing deeply into CJ's eyes, Danny caresses arm. "So, I've been thinking a lot about us lately…our relationship and where it's going and what it might look like in the future."

CJ raises a brow with a suspicious smile. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Danny admits, nodding. "I love what we have going. I love you, Addison loves you, and you have enriched our lives immensely. I know it's been a little crazy since we got together, but you have been incredibly patient and understanding the entire time and I can't thank you enough. We've had our share of obstacles to overcome, but we've come so far. What started out as a friendship has turned into the most amazing relationship." Danny takes CJ's hands in his own. "You're my best friend, the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I couldn't be happier to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the future making incredible memories. I know you said you're going to be there to help with Addison, but I really want us to raise her together. If you're comfortable, I want you to take on a maternal role with her. I mean, you basically do now, but…"

"Yes, of course." CJ interrupts quickly, squeezing Danny's arm in assurance. "I told you I would. I'm committed."

Inhaling, Danny nods abruptly. "Yes, but I mean that I want you to be fully involved in all the parenting decisions, too. I want us to be equal partners."

"Absolutely," CJ agrees, bobbing her head casually.

"Because I want us to be together forever." Danny reaches into his tan-coloured cotton pants and produces a small velvet jewelery box. He flips open the box to reveal a stunning princess-cut diamond on a platinum band. "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Mouth agape, CJ stares up into Danny's light blue eyes. Her face falls into a soft expression, smiling warmly at Danny as tears begin to pool in her eyes. "Oh, Danny. Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Danny cups CJ's cheek and kisses her passionately. "I'm so glad. I love you so much."

Pulling back," CJ runs a hand along Danny's neck. "I love you, too. But, hold on a sec'. Are you sure about this? Can we really do this? I mean, this is a little crazy. We haven't been together that long."

"Baby, it's almost been a year," Danny chuckles, dropping a feathery kiss to CJ's lips. "And I don't wanna wait any longer. I would marry you tomorrow if I could. But, I want to plan a real wedding. I want you to have the wedding you really want, the wedding you've always dreamed of."

Exhaling with a little eye roll, CJ looks at Danny seriously. "I haven't thought about a 'dream' wedding since I was a little girl, probably not since my mother was alive. It was never a priority. I'd be happy just to have something small with our families. I just hope my father will be well enough to attend." CJ's lips turn down into a sorrowful worried frown.

Danny rubs her shoulder soothingly, gazing at her sympathetically. "I hope so, too. We'll have to make it as easy for him as possible."

CJ glances up with a forced smile. " Let's not think about that now. I want this ring." CJ looks down excitedly at the box that Danny is still holding.

Danny's eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, God. Of course. I'm sorry, honey. I had this whole thing planned out and I'm messin' it up. Here," Danny carefully slips the ring on CJ's left ring finger.

CJ appraises the ring more closely with a giant grin. "Oh, Danny, it's perfect." She tilts her head and captures Danny's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You really like it? Because if it's really not what you want we can get something else," Danny offers.

CJ shakes her head adamantly. "Not a chance. I love it, and I love that you picked it out for me."

"I had a few opinions on what I should get. I had an idea of what you'd prefer but wanted confirmation. I asked my sister and I actually asked Abbey Bartlet," Danny admits with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Are you kidding? How did Megan know you were going to propose? Wait, how did Abbey know you were going to ask me to marry you?" CJ stares, flabbergasted, at Danny.

"Well, I told Megan that I planned to ask you on this trip. She was happy to take Addison anyway, but she was even more excited when I told her why I was set on making this vacation happen. She was absolutely over-the-moon, by the way. She can't wait for you to be sisters-in law. She wants to be in charge of organizing the bachelorette party, just so you know," Danny informs her, laughing lightly.

CJ smiles warmly, imagining Megan's bubbly reaction to Danny telling her that he was going to propose. "Awe, that's great. Megan is fabulous. Now, why did you drag Mrs. Bartlet into this?"

Inhaling, Danny nods. " Well, I actually went to visit the Bartlet's last month. I wanted to talk to the President about my plans for our future and ensure that he was accepting of our eventual union."

CJ's eyes dilate in response. "You asked his permission to ask me to marry you? Danny, he's my boss, not my father."

"I know, I know. But he's more than your boss. He's your mentor and friend and he means the world to you. He considers you like a daughter and I know you value his opinion above all. If he didn't think I was…I don't know…worthy of you or something…then it obviously wouldn't work out. So, I wanted to have a little chat with him and tell him about my intentions and solicit his opinions and advice about our relationship. He said that he liked me and trusted me, he thought we were doing very well, and that I was making you happy, and that I should ask for your hand. But, he made it perfectly clear that he had no part in the decision, that you are your own woman and you would have to follow your heart." Danny details the conversation he had with the President.

CJ shakes her head at her new fiancé, but a tiny grin forms on her lips. "I can't believe you talked to the President about us like that. I guess it's nice that he likes you and finds you 'worthy' of my affection. So how did Abbey help you pick out a ring?"

"Well, when I told her that I was going to be asking you to marry me as soon as I could find an appropriate time, she was so excited. It wasn't quite 'Megan' level excitement, but just about. She was certainly thrilled. She asked if I had a ring yet and I told her I was still considering a couple options. She said she personally knew the people at Harry Winston and could have them craft something unique, so before I knew it I was talking to them and looking at designs. I called your dad up to talk to him about proposing. That was actually a very difficult conversation. He struggled to understand who I was and why I was calling. But, the next night I caught him on a good day and he was lucid and we were able to discuss everything and I asked him if he comfortable with me asking you to marry me, and he was very encouraging. He was glad to hear that we'd be getting married and not just living together. In fact, he offered me your mother's first engagement ring, not the new one he gave her for their tenth anniversary that she was buried with. I had the band melted down and the platinum mixed with new platinum to form this band. I hope you like it. I didn't think you'd just want the old ring. The diamond was so small and the band was too small for your finger, so I thought it would be better to take part of your mother's band and make a new ring." Danny looks down at the ring on CJ's fingers and then up into CJ's eyes to see if she approves.

CJ looks at the ring again with what seems like a fresh pair of eyes. She appreciates it anew. "Oh, Danny. This means even more to me now," she cries, wrapping her hands around Danny's neck.

Running his fingers through her bangs, Danny kisses her forehead. " Well, I know you weren't fond of most of your father's marriages, but from what you and your family has told me, your parents had a remarkable love and you should have a symbol and reminder of that as we set forth to have a marriage to last forever."

"Thank you. You're amazing. I love you." Kissing his lips tenderly, CJ strokes his cheek.

"I love you," Danny whispers into her lips, shifting their bodies into a lying position on the blanket. He buries his hand in CJ's hair and pulls it loose.

Without stopping their kisses, CJ rapidly unfastens the buttons on Danny's polo shirt and begins to tug it over his head.

Danny trails his hand up CJ's thigh, pushing aside the fabric of her white dress.

"I need you now," CJ declares huskily against Danny's neck.


End file.
